SawSonic
by Ronin Karma
Summary: The timeline of the Saw films with STH characters from the games, cartoons and comics both Archie and Fleetway.
1. Cherish Your Life

It's a beautiful autumn day. John Kramer and Jill Tuck are walking down the park. Mighty passes them by. John is filming Jill with a camera. The two embrace and exchange words.

"I love you," said John.

"I love you," replied Jill.

They enter a John's workplace. John walks over to a clock, still ticking.

"This is the clock?" asked Jill. "What's so special about her?"

"Except for the fact the whole deal on her," replied John. "300 years old still ticking. It stood the test of time."

Jill walks over to the stuff John had made and worked on. John walks over to a shelf. "I got a surprise for you."

He draws out a puppet.

* * *

At the school, Geoffrey St. John is taking to a little girl. Manic steps out of the room with Hershey. Her husband, Agunus is sitting on a chair in the room. Hershey was abused by Agunus and the little girl is their daughter who's also abused. The girl and Agunus look directly eye to eye. Agunus wags his finger and places it towards his mouth indicating not to say a word. After Geoffrey and Manic finished talking, Manic walks off with the girl. Agunus walks over to Geoffrey. While talking to him, Agunus places his hand on Geoffrey's shoulder and Geoffrey turns around saying "Get your hands off me!"

"Hey take it easy!" startled Agunus.

Geoffrey throws a punch at him and Manic pulls him back to prevent a fight.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life!" yelled Agunus.

"We'll take a look at it alright?" said Manic.

* * *

At the drug clinic where Jill works, John's talking to her. "Cherish your life is a concept of this whole clinic was built on cherish _your_ life."

Back at the police station Sonic gives a recaps on what happened earlier, to Manic and Geoffrey. "Client has a broken nose and a fractured cheek bone." They were also discussing on Geoffrey's assault.

* * *

At the drug clinic, Sleet is throwing a fit. "I've been here for 3 fucking hours!"

Antoine, who's sitting next to Nack, yells "Shut the fuck up!"

He throws a punch and the two get into a fight. Jill breaks up the fight while John's watching.

After the fighting stops John confronts Sleet who's holding a small tube full of liquid medication. "You don't want to do that."

"How the fuck should you know?" asked Sleet.

"You're my problem. You're becoming everybody else on this day."

Sleet puts the tube in his pocket and walks off.

* * *

John meets Scourge at a party and the two introduced themselves.

"Kramer, you're Sill's husband right?" asked Scourge.

"Yeah, I am," John answered.

The two have coffee and sandwiches. Scourge give information on the insurance company he's working at. "When people come to us for coverage, we have analyse people for the probability of success."

"How do you do that?"

"It's formula. It's complicated actually; in essence it pre-extends to monthly payments, multiplied by life span, minus the probability of illness and if it's positive; we consider it coverage."

John becomes very interested in what he's saying. "Who devised that formula?"

Scourge takes a sip of his coffee. "By me."

"So in a sense, you choose who lives and who dies."

* * *

Months later, Jill is pregnant. They're recording the baby in Jill's womb. They recorded themselves as if their son is watching it.

* * *

Sleet is in a car driving towards the clinic with Mina Mongoose at the wheel.

It's closing time at the clinic. She escorts Rotor and another man out the door. John is in his car waiting for Jill then Amy Rose comes over to him.

"Want some loving?" she asked.

"You're a beautiful girl, go home," said John.

Sleet and Mina sneaked towards the main door, Sleet starts to feel nervous. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Go on," assisted Mina.

"I don't know about this. How do I speak to her?"

Mina pressurises him and Sleet heads to the front door. Jill was about to leave when Sleet pops up at the entrance door. "Hey I left my jacket in there, would you go get it?"

Jill walks over to the jacket on the chair and walks over. When she unlocks the door Sleet charges at her with a knife

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I don't want to hurt you, alright? I want you to open that fucking door!"

Jill hands him the key, Sleet unlocks it and went inside. Moments later Jill peeps into window on the door.

"Sleet?" she said in a worried way.

Then Sleet bursts through the door hitting Jill injuring both her and unborn baby. Sleet runs out the door while Mina was filled with shock and horror. John spots him running and knows something's wrong. He ran towards the entrance and sees the aftermath.

He takes her to the hospital. It took awhile for Jill to undergo treatment. When she told John that the baby didn't survive, he went into a state of depression. He has given up hope.

* * *

Months later, Jill heads to John's workplace along with Sonic. They see numerous drawings of people in unusual situations. Sonic knocks over the puppet and finds John sitting in a corner. He speaks about buildings John's working on but John was so depressed he felt that his next chapter in life just vanished without a trace. Sonic tries to talk some more.

"Get the fuck out of here." said John in a low voice. "I said-"

"I heard you John. Take care of yourself."

Sonic tells him to call when he's feeling alright just when he's leaving. Jill follows him out. John picks up the puppet and places it on the desk where Sonic knocked it over.

* * *

Jack Rabbit is sitting at his desk with his rejected application. "I don't get it. I've been with this company for ten years."

"I know Jack, unfortunately when we reviewed your claim, you failed to mention your previous condition."

"There's no condition."

Scourge looks inside a file. "It says here your had oral surgery to remove a cyst from your jaw."

"That's absurd, I had heart disease which had nothing to do with it 30 years ago."

"Oral surgery can lead to scar tissue. Scar tissue can lead to gum disease and gum disease can cause heart disease."

Jack begins to feel insulted and doesn't believe a word he's saying. "You're a criminal."

He got out of his chair. "You are a god damn criminal. I paid my monthly premium for 10 years without a cold. now that I'm ill you just going to deny my coverage? I have a family!"

Scourge understood but he felt like there are no options left. "Those are the rules Jack."

Jack slowly walks to the door. "You've just given me a death sentence, who's going to pay my coverage?"

He opens the door. "You just killed me."

He heads to Bernadette Hedgehog and Emerl, his wife and son and before they left they glanced at Scourge in anger.

* * *

John is checking into a hospital for a check-up. He heads to Dr. Laurence Steward's office. He was told that he had a brain tumour in his frontal lobe while having colon cancer was feeling down while looking at the x-ray scans, so he went to Umbrella Insurance. He meets Scourge in his office. "I came to talk to you Scourge because I've a treatment for my cancer that I think holds a lot of promise."

He hands Scourge a sheet of paper. "But my request for coverage have all been turned down. So I was hoping that I came and explained it to you, that you might be able to get that overturned for me."

Scourges reads it and places it next to him. "Well the buck stops here John, fire away."

John takes out a pamphlet and shows it to him. "This is a doctor in Norway. He's got a 30 to 40% success rate with gene therapy. He injects what he call suicide genes into cancerous tumour cells."

He takes out a booklet and shows it to Scourge. "Then an inactive form of a toxic drug is administered..."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the therapy you're talking about," interrupted Scourge.

"And a new trial's starting," continued John. "He's looking for new patients and he seems to think that I'm the perfect candidate."

"John," interrupted Scourge again. "If your primary physician Dr. Steward thought you were a suitable candidate he would of pursued it."

John seems to disagree. "Dr. Steward is a specialist, he's making money on his speciality. He's not a thinker. The man has his hand on a doorknob half the time that I'm there."

"I'm going to be straight with you. At your age and with the development of cancer isn't feasible with Umbrella..."

"By whose mathematical equation is not feasible?"

"It's policy John. And if you go outside and seek for this treatment which has been deemed ineffective, you'll be in breach of policy and be dropped from coverage completely."

John couldn't believe what Scourge just spoke into his face. He got out of his chair and walked around. "Did you know that in the Far East, people pay their doctors when they're healthy? When they're sick they don't have to pay them."

John is staring at the six people outside Scourge's office. "So basically they end up paying for what they want, not what they don't want. We got it all ass-backwards here."

He turns around and points to the TV. "Those politicians, they say the same thing over and over and over again. _Healthcare should be made by doctors and their patients, not by the government_. Well I know they're not made by doctors and their patients or by the government. They're made by fucking insurance companies."

John stars at the fish tank full of piranha. Scourge stands up and walks to him "If you do this you're on your own and the subsequent cost to you will be staggering."

"Don't talk to me about money. I have money."

He turns his head to scourge. "You see Scourge, this is my life you're talking about. You remember?"

"What about Jill's life? How's she going to be taken care of when you're gone?"

"Let me worry about that."

"The type of cancer you have is malignant and inoperable."

"That rolled right off your tongue real smooth."

"Even if the treatment works, it will return it's an unwinable battle."

"That was even smoother. As a matter of fact it was downright slick.. You think it's the living who'll have the judgement over you, because the dead will have no claim over your soul."

John takes the paper he has given to Scourge, crumples it and tosses it in the waste basket.

* * *

John then drives of a cliff. Suddenly after the crash, John survived.

At his workplace, he looks at a bunch of photos, editing his voice over recordings and filing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chinese New Year festival, Sleet steals a small Buddha figure. John places chloroform on a rag and heads outside and picks up 2 pig masks. One for disguise and the other with the rag inside. He stalks Sleet and then moments later, he places the mask with the chloroformed rag in it over Sleet's face.

Sleet wakes up tied to a chair with restrains through both his hands and feet. He spots John. "You did this to me."

"No, you did this to yourself. You took the life of an innocent child."

"If you could give me time..."

"I can't give you time, and if I can time's an illusion."

"Please let me go."

"I could let you go. Time will serve you. You see things aren't simple. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah. I understand." Sleet said sarcastically. "You're nuts."

John walks behind him and picks up a rack with knives on it. Sleet was confused and scared at the same time. "What the fuck is that?"

"The tool that will save your life."

He places it over Sleet's head with knives in front of his face.

"The life of lives Sleet. Now comes the moment of truth. Since you're a thief, you pray on the kindness of others, fuelling your addiction. Today will bring the ugliness inside of you out into the open. In order for you to stay alive, you have to match you're with the ugliness of your soul. Just lean forward into the knives with your face. Push hard and the arm and leg retrains will be released. Live or die Sleet. Make your choice."

Sleet leans forward into the knives and moves back small cuts appear on his face. He tries again. Every time he does it the cuts are deeper and more blood spilled. On his fifth attempt the restrains released him and Sleet fell to the ground. His hand is on his neck preventing the bleeding. "You're dead!"

He runs towards John preparing to attack him. John dodged him and Sleet falls into a pile of razor wire killing him.


	2. Imitation

Manic was promoted to detective. Sonia embraces him at the ceremony. Meanwhile, Mina has taken a dose of heroin. She's an addict and enjoys it so much. But then tragedy struck, Manic was heading towards his sister's place when he saw cops around the area. When he entered the place, he was shocked to see Sonia lying dead on her bed. She was half naked and her throat was slit. Manic breaks down and cries. Later, he went to a bar and drank some booze. He went into a spiral of depression and couldn't take much more of the pain.

On another side of the tale Shadow is a family man he has a beautiful wife and two kids, Cream and Charmy. He thought his life will be perfect but it never lasted long. One day while watching Charmy cycling near the road, he went in front of a moving car and got killed. Shadow tried to warn him but it's too late, the driver revealed to be Memphiles. Then Shadow spots a passing car with Dulcy driving.

* * *

Ivo Robotnik woke up and discovered that he's being chained down. He struggles to set himself free but it's no use. Lights turn on; it reveals a clock and a pendulum. A TV turns on and Billy the Puppet appears on screen. He starts to sound like John.

_"Hello Julian Ivo Eggman Robotnik. I want to play a game. Right now you're feeling helpless. This is the same helplessness you bestowed onto others. But now it's up to you. Some call it Karma I call it justice. You served five years of what it should have been a life sentence for murder. Technicality gave you freedom. It inhabited you from understanding the impact of taking a life. In 30 seconds the pendulum will drop far enough to touch your body. Within 60 seconds it will cut your body in half. To avoid the pendulum all you have to do is destroy the things that you killed: your hands. You must insert your hands and push the buttons of the devices before you. Your bones will be crushed to dust. Will you destroy the thing that taken others in order to save one Julian? Make your choice."_

The TV switches off and the pendulum starts to swing and the clock starts ticking. Julian places his hands in the devices, pushed the buttons and it started to crush his hands. It took five seconds to crush his hands. His hands are covered in blood. He tries again. The pendulum descends more as time passes. His hands produce more blood and Robotnik screams out in pain even more. Then at the 60 second mark the pendulum slices his body in half and guts flew everywhere. He finds a peephole and sees an eye. "I did what I was supposed to do."

The pendulum took one more slice which finally killed him and stopped after slicing through Robonik's body. The Peeping Tom happened to be Manic wearing a raincoat. He takes a piece of Robotnik's skin in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle and leaves the building.

* * *

The next day, Detective Ray the Squirrel enters Manic's office. "Manic we got another dead body. Looks like another Jigsaw victim."

After hearing that anecdote, he pretended to act like it didn't happen. He comes along with Fisk to the scene where Julian's killed.

Ray gives the details on Julian which Manic already knows. "He's my sister's boyfriend. His name is Ivo Robotnik." said Manic.

"He's the guy who murdered your sister?" asked Ray.

"He was sentenced to 25 years, but was given 5 on technicality."

"I guess justice is served."

Manic is heading for his apartment. He hears a noise; he draws his gun and checks the door where the noise was coming from. He opened it and a dog jumped out barking at him. Its owner pulls it on the leash preventing it. He was about to take the lift, one had a sign saying "Out Of Order". He had to wait for the other one. When the door opens, an old woman walked into him. "Do you mind?"

Manic moves aside to let her pass along with 4 other people. He steps into the lift in it was John Kramer. As the lift goes up, Manic looks at John's right hand. He thinks it's a weapon. He tries to draw his gun but John pushes him into a corner and jabs him in the neck with a syringe full of sedative. He pushes the plunger and Manic passes out. "I think were both going to the same place," said John in a quiet voice.

* * *

Manic wakes up only to find himself strapped into a chair. There's a shotgun standing up right with the barrel facing his chin.

"You know why you're here don't you?" asked John. He was reading the paper and drinking some herbal tea. "They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattering. But I find it somewhat distasteful."

He walks over and places the newspaper in front of Manic's face showing the report on the killing of Robotnik. "You gave me credit for work that's not mine, especially inferior work. Like I know what it's like to lose family. It's a powerless feeling."

Manic moves his hand. The strain is attached to the trigger making it pull. John hears Manic's movement. He takes a wall mirror and walk towards him. "I wouldn't do that."

He places the mirror in front of Manic. "You're a trigger. The game's just begun".

"Our game?" Manic asked. "You don't know me."

John ponders for a few seconds thinking on what he should say next. "Well, I know about your sister."

Manic startled when he mentioned Sonia.

"I know you cared for her." John continued. "You had to dispense justice. Give people a chance to value their lives in the same moment. By the way, the blade on your pendulum was inferior. If you want a true edge, you have to use temporal steel."

He heads to his tools and looks at a straight edge razor, picks it up and walks over to Manic. He shows him the razor blade showing which type of metal should have been used for the pendulum.

"I've been a cop for 20 years. Is that long enough for you?" said Manic.

"Then you and I both know the statistics of being offenders to the city."

Manic starts to build up rage. "He didn't deserve a chance. He was an animal!"

"Everybody deserves a chance!"

Manic continues to build up more rage. "You didn't even see the blood. You didn't see what the fuck he did to her!"

"Killing is distasteful! To me there's a better more efficient way."

He places his finger on the trigger. "What do you say...Manic!"

Manic sits still, silently staring at John.

"What do you say?"

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to know if you have it takes to survive."

Manic takes a deep breath. His fear is starting to crawl all over him. He takes a few more breathes. John applies more pressure on the trigger. Manic takes another breath and John presses the trigger. The gun was empty the entire time. Manic breathes a sigh of relieve.

"Want a chance?" asked John. "I give you a chance."

He turns and looks at Manic via the mirror. "I'm the man you call Jigsaw. It's your duty to bring me in. I know who you are. I know what you done."

Manic show little change in his emotion. "So this is blackmail?"

John releases Manic from the restraints "This is redemption. A matter of rehabilitation. I permit you to sleep at night or you can arrest me."

John pulls the shot gun away from Manic. "But doing so, life ends in vain."

Manic looks at the razor, thinking he has a chance. "Or I can kill you right now."

But the information I had on you is exactly where it needs to be" replied John. "It will be released in the event of my disappearance."

Manic takes the razor. "Nobody will believe your word over mine."

"You're willing to take that risk? Risk of ruining your own life? In order to protect a corrupted legal system that puts murderers back on the streets. What would your sister feel?"

Manic knew that his sister will be disappointed in him after hearing what John said.

"We're at a crossroads detective," continued John. "Make your choice."

Manic rubs on the razor, making up his mind. He knew his life will be a downfall if he did the right thing. He drops the razor. He made up his mind.

* * *

Next day, Jill comes to John's work place. She finds photos and schematics of various objects. She walks over to a large rectangular object. She was about to pull it when John grasped her hand preventing her from doing it. "I asked you not to come here."

"Why do you have all these pictures?" asked Jill. "What have you done to him?"

She was referring to John's older self. John then breaks the clock with a hacksaw. "You won't come back. Do it for yourself if you can. Do it for me."

After Jill leaves John pulls the drape it reveals to be a glass coffin with glass shards in it.


	3. Grateful to be Alive

At a nearby warehouse, Rotor was drinking in his car. He breaks a bottle, takes a shard and places it near his wrist. He tries to cut himself, and then a sudden movement of his car came from the rear. Rotor comes out to investigate. A pig-masked figure attacks him. Rotor throws the figure onto his car. Then another came from behind trying to strangle him with a wire. But rotor manages to toss the other figure over his shoulder, picks him up and puts him against the wall. Rotor tries to strangle him but the first figure stabs Rotor with a syringe. He pushes the figure back to the car. "I'm going to kill you."

He tries to attack him but the figure pushes the plunger on the syringe causing Rotor to pass out. The figures take off their masks they are revealed to John and Manic.

"I didn't expect to feel remorse," pondered Manic.

In a basement of another building, John sets a timer to 3 hours. Rotor's unconscious body is placed in a maze full of razor wire. The two are now in a room with a peep hole in it. John lets Manic peep in. John then starts to whisper. "Tonight you'll see the difference between killing and rehabilitation."

"There's a detective, his name is Wise."

"I know who he is. I need to lead to some one for me, a doctor."

He places a pen in an evidence bag on top of an oil drum. "A healer who needs some healing."

Moments later Rotor wakes up. Then a tape recorder starts playing.

_"Hello Rotor, You are a perfectly healthy, sane and middle-class male yet last month you ran a straight razor across your wrist. Did you cut yourself because you truly wanted to die or did you just want some attention? Tonight, you'll show me. The irony is that if you want to die you just have to stay where you are, but if you want to live, you'll have to cut yourself again. Find the path through the razor-wire to the door, but hurry. At 3:00 that door will lock and then, this room becomes your tomb. How much blood will you shed to stay alive?"_

He starts to go through the maze but then later died due to bleeding both internal and external. The cuts were so deep, the wire managed to cut his stomach.

* * *

Later his body was discovered by SWAT with E102 Gamma, Jerome Wise and Rouge. They found another body all burnt to a crisp, it was the body of Ash Mongoose. There are numbers on the walls, glass shards on the floor and a burnt out candle. They play the tape, a voice speaks.

_"Hello Ash, if you're so sick, then why do I have so many photos of you up and about? Let's put your so called illness to the test. Right now, there is a slow acting poison in your veins. The antidote is inside the safe. The combination to the safe is written on the walls. Hurry up and program it in, but watch your step. And by the way, that is a flammable substance smeared on your body. So I would be careful with that candle if I were you, or all the people you've burned with your act just might have their revenge."_

They also found the pen and a peep hole near the second victim.

* * *

John paints a ventriloquist puppet similar to the one he had in his work place. Next to him is a photo of Mina walks into a room with an unconscious Mina strapped to a chair. He places a reverse bear trap on her head. He pulls in another body and paints a question mark on his abdomen and chest. The person was the one Jill escorted out the clinic before her miscarriage. As soon as Mina wakes up, she struggles a bit then the TV next to her turns on revealing Billy.

_"Hello Mina, you don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game. Here's what happens if you lose. The device you're wearing is hooked to your upper and lower jaws. When the timer in the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it as a reverse bear trap." _The TV then shows Billy next to dummy's head with the same device. _"Here I'll show you."_ Mina looks suspiciously then the devices rips back destroying the dummy's head. Mina was shocked and filled with fear._ "There's only one key to opening the device. It's in the stomach of your dead cell mate. Look around Mina; know that I'm not lying. Better hurry up. Live or die. Make your choice."_

Mina struggles herself free then she feels a slight tug. It was a wire attached to the device. The timer starts to tick. Mina struggles for a few seconds. Mina walks over to the body and picks up a scalpel. The man starts to wake up. He couldn't speak, move but can see what's going on. Mina got very nervous but manages to stab the man, dig into his guts and find the key. She doesn't know that he was overdosed with opioid. Mina places the key into the lock, turns it and manages to take of the device just before it goes off. Mina screams in fear and starts to cry. Billy comes into the room on a tricycle.

_"Congratulations. You're still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. Not you not anymore."_

Later on, Mina manages to leave the building.

* * *

At the hospital, John is lying in bed while Dr. Steward talks to a number of doctors on John's condition. "This patient has a frontal lobe tumour extending across the midline..."

"His name is John," interrupted Tails.

Later, Dr. Steward was in his office where he was greeted by Gamma and Wise. "Dr. Steward. I'm Detective Wise, this is Detective Gamma. Where were you between the hours of 11 pm and 1 am last night?"

"What's this all about?"

Wise draws out a pen. "Is this yours doctor?"

* * *

Lucas the Thorndrigan and Enerjak were at the bar eating nuts where he's watching the 6 o'clock news. "Another Jigsaw Survivor has come forward. As the city stay in fear from the Jigsaw Killings, chilling new words from the latest survivor provide a reminder of the physical and mental toll these deadly games can take."

The TV switched to a victim describing her experience "This horrible event was happening to me. And in that moment, that moment that this...thing threatened to take everything away evens  
the pain. I realised what I still have left to give. And I didn't wanna let that go, it gave me light. That moment of absolute horror gave me light. And as wrong as this may seem, I'm better for enduring it I'm Stronger."

She turned to the camera. "And I must admit I'm grateful for it. I'm grateful it happened to me and I wish the same for everybody like me."

"If something like that doesn't get you to change your perspective on life, I don't know what will," said Enerjak.

"And if those people weren't so fucked up after their games, they'd make a mint selling their stories," agreed Lucas.

* * *

Later, Steward is at the police station with another person.

"You have no idea how your pen lies at the murder scene? What were you doing last night?" he said.

"I was visiting someone who wasn't a patient," replied Steward.

"Well as your lawyer and your friend my advice to you is to tell them everything."

Steward appeared in the interrogating when Gamma comes in. "Check your alibi and it holds up. We have one of the victims who managed to escape. Maybe if you won't mind sticking around listening what she has to say."

"OK," he said nervously.

Mina came into the interrogation room next to where Steward and Gamma are. She's interrogated by Wise.

"When I woke up all I could taste was blood," said Mina. "Then I saw the body. He was alive the whole time."

Afterwards, she begins to break down.

"Are you grateful Mina?" asked Wise.

"He helped me," Mina sobbed.

Wise turns his head looking at Dr. Steward thinking he's the killer.

* * *

Mina went to her apartment when she turned on the lamp, John was sitting behind her.

"Don't be afraid. Your life has just begun."

After dropping Dr. Steward home, Jerome Wise heads to the police station and played the tape with Gamma next to him. "Remember 118 Street?" asked Wise.

"K2K," surprised Gamma. "That gang's territory was about 4 blocks."

They started to take out maps. "We got to check the records of all the fire exits that appeared in the area for the last fortnight."

They appeared at the location they were looking for. They entered the warehouse.

"We got a fire alarm going off at the rear wing of the 213 Stygian Street," said Gamma.

They searched the place. They find a full scale model of the room where of the traps being held, Billy the puppet and Omega strapped into a chair who's been covered with a drape. His mouth has been taped. Then the sound of a lift made Gamma and Wise draw their guns. It's John in a cloak walking over to Omega, talking to him. "Awake already, Omega? I need more powerful tranquilizers next time. Don't cry. I've given your life a purpose. You're a test subject for something greater than yourself."

He steps on a button; two drills are activated and begin to move closer.

"Freeze! Hold it right there," shouted Gamma.

"Don't move. Put your hands in the air," commanded Wise.

Gamma sees a bunch of keys, one of them unlocks Omega. He searches for the right one but then shoots the drills before they got closer to him. John draws out a blade attached to his arm and slits Wise's throat. John manages to get away Gamma follows him. The chase leads to the basement Gamma fires and misses 4 times. He managed to shoot john and he drops to the floor. Gamma went over a trip wire fire which causes shotguns that were hanging above him to blow his head off. John got to his feet and went to an exit. Wise went down the stairs struggling for his life. When he saw Gamma's lifeless, robotic body; he was distraught of the aftermath of his former partner.

* * *

At the Steward residence, Diane Steward couldn't sleep. She went to her mother, Allison sleeping in her bedroom. "Mommy?"

"What is it sweat pea?"

"There's a man in my room."

Later, Steward tucks her back into bed. Diane starts to speak. "You're going to believe this, right daddy?" The two say goodnight and Steward leaves the room.

Later Allison starts talking. "How could you walk through life pretending to be happy?"

"I am happy," said Steward.

"That is complete bullshit."

When Lawrence is leaving house a photographer named Porker Lewis stalks him wherever he goes and taking pictures.

Later at the Steward residence, Diane wakes up thinking she heard a noise. "Goodnight little girl," whispered Tails in a quiet voice. He leaps out of the closet and captures her, Alison comes into the room trying to prevent him.

* * *

Meanwhile, John speaks to Mina. His head was shaved. "You'll give everything to me. When you go down that corridor there's no turning back do you understand?"

He gives her a file full of photos.

"Yes," she replied.

At a parking lot, Lawrence Steward is heading for a motel room with Porker stalking him. His secretary is in it. They were about to have an affair but Steward decides not to. Then the phone starts to ring; Steward answers it.

"I know what you are doctor," said Tails.

He doesn't know it was Tails. Then he gets his things and leaves. When Steward is heading towards his car, he saw the flash of Porker's camera. He went to an emergency phone but no answer. Then a pig-masked figure creeps out of the back door car and crawls towards him. Steward checks his cell for reception and the pig-masked figure attacked him.

* * *

Porker walks home to his apartment. He works in the dark room developing photos he took. Then the lights go out and a comic mechanical laugh is heard. "Who's that?"

He takes a baseball bat and his camera which he uses the flash as a light. "Who's in there? I'll kill you motherfucker."

He takes a shot of Billy sitting on the chair, which he doesn't realise after a split second of the flash. Then the same pig-masked figure that attacked Steward, attacks Porker knocking him out. The figure takes off the mask revealing to be Mina.


	4. Saw

At the warehouse Mina opens the door leading to the bathroom. John is inside applying latex fake skin and blood on his head making it look like he shot himself. He sees Mina with unconscious Porker Lewis and Dr. Steward. He tells her to put the feet into the chains. While she's doing it, John takes some glow-in-the-dark paint and paint an X on the wall. "Put his left leg in the shackle."

Mina places Steward near pipe near the door and attaches the shackle onto his ankle. She fills the bath and places Porker in it and locks the shackle on his ankle. John pours a bucket full of blood containing poison on the floor. Mina tosses a key onto Porker. She sees John with a syringe.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It helps slow down my heart rate and relaxes the muscles" he answered. He takes a gun and a recorder with a tape in it. Mina takes the bucket and bag full of stuff which was used to set up the test and walks towards the door.

"It's time to begin our game," said John. "Close the door after you."

He lies down on the floor face first on the pool of poisoned blood. Mina turns off the light and closes the door.

* * *

Hours later, Porker Lewis wakes up emerging from the water, pulling the plug and crawled out of the tub. He noticed that Steward is there. Steward turned on the lights, they were surprised of where they were. Both panicked and tried to break free from the shackles, no such luck. They both each find an envelope with their names on it in their pockets. They opened them and find tapes that say "PLAY ME". Steward also finds a bullet and a key. "Hey, I got a key!"

He tried to unlock the shackle but it doesn't fit.

"Hey toss it here," said Porker. "Maybe it will work on mine."

Steward tosses the key Porker catches it and places it in the lock, it doesn't fit either. Porker drags the recorder with the bath plug tied to his jacket from John's unconscious hand and plays the tape. The voice of John starts speaking.

_"Rise and shine, Porker. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now you've sat in the shadows, watching others live out their lives. But what do voyeurs see when they look in the mirror? Now, I see you as a strange mix of someone angry, yet apathetic but mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today Porker, or do something about it?"_

He was surprised that someone was watching him.

"Give me the recorder," said Steward.

Porker insisted that he should give him the tape. Steward tosses the tape to Porker and inserted the tape. He plays it and the voice of John starts talking:

_"Dr. Steward, this is your wake up call. Every day of your working life you have given people the news that they're going to die soon. Now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until 6 o'clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you. When there's that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do is shoot yourself. There are ways to win this, hidden all around you. Just remember: "X" marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam by 6, then Allison and Diane will die, Dr. Steward, and I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin."_

Steward told Porker to toss him the recorder, he played the tape again and heard John whispering _Follow your Heart_. He saw a toilet with a heart on it. "There. Look inside it."

Porker lifts the toilet lid, dips his hand in and pulls out a bag. He opened the bag and pulled out two hacksaws. "Excellent. Now we can break the chains."

He tosses one to Steward. Both start to saw at the chains. Porker's saw breaks. "Fuck!"

He throws it at the mirror and a shard falls to the ground. Steward started to realise something. "He doesn't want us to cut through our chains, he want us to cut through our feet."

Porker sees the shard, picks it up and looks at it. It's has both reflective sides. He throws it at the mirror. The glass breaks and falls to the ground. It reveals to be a camera. The person watching is Tails.

"Don't look at me, I can't hear you," he said in a snarly voice.

* * *

Time has passed, it's after midnight and Porker and Steward are thinking.

"An X has to be around here somewhere," said Porker.

"We got plenty of time. I got daughter and wife held hostage by a maniac who knows too much about us."

"Do you have a wallet?"

Steward tosses his wallet. Porker opens it and it shows Steward's wife and daughter tied and gagged. The word "REGARDS" is written at the bottom and a jigsaw piece drawn next to it. He turns it around and shows writing: _X marks the spot. Sometimes you see more with your eyes shut._

* * *

At the Steward house Tails checks Allison and Diane while holding a gun. He peeps out the window. He doesn't realise he's being watched on camera by Jerome Wise from his apartment. He has a stitch on his neck after John slashed it. "I can see you."

There were newspaper cuttings, documents and photos all over his apartment. He's still investigating the Jigsaw case even though he was discharge from the force.

* * *

In the bathroom, Porker has a suggestion. "Turn off the lights. Why didn't I see it before?"

Steward switches the light off; an "X" appears on the wall next to him. He turns the light back on, picks up the hacksaw and smashes the wall with it. He finds a hole with a box in it. He takes the box out and makes a grin. "Toss me that key."

Porker throws the key. Steward unlocks the box. He finds a phone, two cigarettes, a lighter and a note which reads: _The cigarettes are harmless. I promise. Smoking is poisonous when it ends in bloodshed. Think about this-you don't need a gun to kill Adam._

"Hey, I could use a smoke," said Porker.

"These can kill you" replied Steward. "I'm a doctor you know."

"Come on, live a little it's just one cigarette."

Steward looks at the phone. He tried to dial a number but no luck. "This phone is meant to receive calls."

He turned to Porker "How did you know to turn off the lights?"

Porker reaches into the tub and takes the photo with the message on it. The one he took out of Steward's envelope earlier. "Here it is."

He tosses it to Steward. He looks at the message. Then he turns it over. He sees his wife and daughter tied up and gagged with REGARDS with a jigsaw piece drawn next to it. He slowly breaks down while Adam sits on one of the pipes. He looks at one of the cigarettes.

He knew the pool of blood contained poison. He placed one end on the pool of blood. He switches the light off. "Listen Porker, one of the cigarettes contains poison. We must trick him by giving you the other one with no poison."

"OK."

Steward switches the light back on. "You still want that cigarette?"

"Yeah," Porker replied.

Steward tosses him the non-poisonous cigarette and lighter. Porker lights it and takes a drag. He pretends to gasp for breath and feel pains in his chest. He then slowly drops to the ground pretending to be dead. Then a sudden electric shock awakes Porker from the pipes "I just got electrocuted!"

It's 25 minutes until the deadline, the phone starts to ring. Steward answers it; it's Diane on the phone. "He's watching you from here."

"Don't believe Porker's lies," Allison spoke.

When he heard the sentence, he grew suspicious.

"So you know about me," said Porker.

"Stop the lies!" shouted Steward.

"I'm a photographer."

He takes out a bunch of photos. They were in same bag which contained the hacksaw. "I get paid to take pictures of rich guys like you, who go to seedy motels to fuck their secretaries."

Porker told Steward that he was paid by a guy. All he knows is that the person is medium in height, has blonde hair and a scar on his neck. Steward realised that it was Jerome Wise.

Porker looked at one of the photos. "This guy is at your house."

He tosses the photo and Steward examines it. "I know him, his name is Tails."

"We're out of time," said Porker pointing to the clock which was 6 pm.

* * *

At the Steward house Allison unties her hands. Tails comes into the room with his gun. "Dr Steward's time is up. And it has to be you who tells him he failed."

Tails calls the phone and Steward answers it. Allison grabs the gun and phone and points at Tails. "Larry? Larry where are you?"

"I'm being held captive in a room somewhere." Tails got up and grabbed the gun. Wise, who's watching them all this time, runs to their house. Allison grabs a scissors and attempts to stab Tails. Wise bursts in and guns go off, Wise grabs Tails and holds him down. Tails breaks free and hits him with a vase of flowers, he makes his escape. "I'm going to kill your husband now Mrs. Steward."

Wise heads after him by car all the way to the location where Porker and Steward are being held.

At the bathroom, Steward gets electrocuted and the phone flies off his hand. The phone starts to ring which happens to be Mrs Steward; but it's far from Steward's reach. He tries to reach it but the chain is holding him back. "Fucking shit! My family needs me!" He takes off his shirt wraps it around his leg and cuts his foot off with the hacksaw while Porker watches and screams in horror.

Wise is pursuing Tails into the warehouse. He grabs him but Tails manages to slip out and shoots Wise in the stomach, killing him.

* * *

After sawing his foot off Steward starts to look very pale. He crawls over to the gun, places the bullet in it and shoots Porker in the shoulder. Tails comes into the bathroom and points his gun at him.

"Why?" asked Steward.

"It's the rules," said Tails.

Porker grabs one of Tails' tails, pulls to the ground and smashes his head with the toilet lid killing him in the process. Steward crawls over to Porker "I have to go and get help," he said weakly.

He's losing blood after sawing his foot off. "I'll bring someone back, I promise."

Steward crawls out of the room. As he crawls a long blood trail followed from behind. He was getting weaker and paler by the second. He turns a corner and finds steam coming from a nearby pipe. He went closer and slowly moved his hand closer, he swept his hand away after feeling the intense heat just before his hand got scalded. He sat on his buttocks and unwrapped his pants legging; with a few short breathes he applied his amputated leg on the pipe making Steward scream.

Porker checks Tails' pockets and finds a tape recorder. He plays it and John's voice speaks:

_"Hello Miles Prower, or as your friends call you, _Tails_. I want you to make a choice. There's a slow-acting poison coursing through your system, which only I have the antidote for. Will you murder a mother and her child to save yourself?"_

Then John got up indicating that the sedative has worn off. Porker was shocked to see that he's the mastermind behind it. John tore off the latex from his head. "The key to the chain is in the bathtub."

Porker remembered seeing a blue light when he was waking up. It was in fact a key chain; after pulling the plug it went down the drain. He picked up Tails' gun and tries to shoot John, but John pushed a button on a remote electrocuting Porker. John turns off the light Porker screams in despair, John turns to Porker.

"Game Over!" he groaned and slams the door shut.

Porker's screams slowly dies out a few hours later.


	5. Look Closer

John found Steward lying unconscious. He dragged him to a tap and used a bit of water to walk him up. "Congratulations Dr. Steward, you survived."

Later John applied at prosthetic foot on the severed leg.

* * *

Enerjak is at a book signing, he's giving an autograph on a copy of the book to Elise. "I just wanna say I love your book so much. I just feel like I could feel everything that you went through. I feel like it changed my life."

"I appreciate that Ma'am," Enerjak grinned. "I really do."

She leaves with her book and Enerjak looked at Julie-Su, Hertia and Nic the Weasel with a positive facial expression. A copy of the book stomped the table, the person who did turned out to be John Kramer. "Your name sir?"

"John. With or without a H it doesn't matter."

Enerjak signed his name with a H while John looked around him. "You got an army working here for you don't you? Must be spreading a good word."

"Well, we try to reach as many people as possible, you know."

"You don't see anything wrong with that?"

Enerjak laughed a bit. "Er, no sir, I don't."

He finished autographing and John takes the book. "You know history is a passion for me. In ancient Egypt if you're speaking under oath, you are required to say: _If I'm lying take me to the quarries._ Does that anything to you?"

"No sir, it doesn't."

"It means if you knowingly lied on the public record that you were subject to a period of enslavement."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything."

Lucas walked over to them interrupting their talk. "Move along he signed your book."

John removed the dust jacket. "Nice picture, but I don't need it. We've met."

* * *

Mina is at a work desk reading a book. Thoughts are going through her head which made her read slowly. She hears a noise.

"Free," said a voice. She looks at John sleeping in bed, it wasn't him. She walks slowly to him, kneels down and whispers "John?" Then she discovers that there are movements on one of the monitors of the security camera. She goes to the grille to have a closer look at the monitor. Then she saw Porker. She gasped for breath then...Mina wakes up. It was just a nightmare.

She turns around, John is sleeping. She takes her Jacket from her chair. While walking past John he opened his eyes. Mina heads to the bathroom with a flashlight. She opens the door; she can see Steward's severed foot attached to the shackle. She shines her light on Porker who's passed out. She walks closer to him and kneels behind him.

"Porker," she whispered.

She places her hand near Porker's nose and mouth causing to wake, he was weak. Mina continues to whisper.

"Porker," she said quietly.

Mina takes out a sheet of plastic. "I'm going to help you."

She places the sheet of Porker's face. Porker struggles but Mina was stronger. She started to burst into tears showing that she has a crush on him. Blood appeared on the sheet which came from Porker's mouth. She continues to suffocate him more until he's dead.

* * *

Later, Mina slices her wrists with a razor with John looking out the window. She was emotionally scarred from killing Porker. John walks to her calming her down.

* * *

John is with Jill at the clinic. "Methadone is a masking agent. It doesn't heal it numbs the senses. I found a better way."

Jill starts to fill with disgust.

"These people will continue to hurt you and let you down."

Jill tried to explain "They're addicts John. Recovery is a process,"

"It's part of human nature. But what about the people Jill? The ones who come here and use you every day? They bide their time. They're avoiding their prison sentences. They're getting hooked on masking agents. You call that recovery?"

"It's not that simple."

John begins to fill with rage. "Addiction is not simple. Wake up!"

John immediately calms down. "Once you death up close, then you know what the value of life is Jill."

Jill continues filling with disgust but John continues talking. "That's why I brought prove that works."

He points to Jill's left. When she turns her head she sees Mina, well-dressed and smiling.

"Mina?" surprised Jill.

"Hello Jill," smiled Mina.

John over to Jill and the two embrace. "Jill, you once told me that she's a lost soul. Here she stands, she's clean and whole. And hopes that she has appreciation for her life."

The two let go and Jill turns to Mina who agrees with John. "It works. It's real. He helped me."

Jill looks at John wondering what he has done.

* * *

In an empty room, a light bulb flicks on. Nack is in a chair waking up he has a device around his neck. There's dried blood on his right eye. There's a TV, a mirror and a tool box. He adjusts the mirror seeing what happened to his face. When he gets off the chair, the TV turns on. Billy appears on the TV.

_"Hello Nack, I want to play a game. So far in what could loosely be called your life, you've made a living watching others. Society would call you an informant, a rat, a snitch. I call you unworthy of the body you possess; of the life you've been given. Now we will see if you are willing to look inward, rather than outward, to give up on the one thing you rely on in order to go on living. The device around your neck is a death mask. The mask is on a spring timer. If you do not locate the key in time, the mask will close. Think of it like a Venus Flytrap."_ The TV shows a cloaked figure unknown to Nack it's actually Steward performing surgery while he was unconscious. _"What you are looking at right now is your own body, not more than two hours ago. Don't worry, you're sound asleep and can't feel a thing. Taking into account that you are at a great disadvantage here, I am going to give you a hint as to where I've hidden the key. So listen carefully, the hint is this: its right before your eyes." _An X-Ray scan shows Nack's skull with a key in its eye socket. Nack was surprised. He tried to remove the device with his hands but it didn't budge_. "How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Nack? Live or die, make your choice."_

He throws the TV to the ground to the ground, Nack moved forward a bit and a pulley sets of the timer, it starts ticking. Nack races to the tool box and finds a scalpel. While using the mirror he places the scalpel closely to his eye. He felt pain and stops for a few seconds. He tries again hurting his eye more. He gives up, throws the scalpel and worktable and drops to his knees. He screams out for help and tries to remove the device with his hands some more. Then he hears some clunking sounds indicating that the trap is about to close. "No, no, no, no..."

The mask suddenly closed crushing his face, killing him.

* * *

At the back of a supermarket, Nelson Thorndike walks to the head of security's office "I'm here to see Chris Thorndike?" he said. The head of Security takes out some papers.

Sign these," he said. He takes Nelson to where Chris is held. He was caught shoplifting, the two leave.

"Took you long enough," said  
Chris.

"Sorry I didn't have a pencil for my schedule," replied Nelson.

The two were walking near the quay. Nelson is drinking coffee. They talk about the custody Chris' mom has after the two divorced. Then it starts to go sour. They fight on Chris staying with who and who deserves to keep custody.

"I think I should go back to mom's-" said Chris.

Nelson is filled with rage. "Well then go!" Chris walks away with Nelson filled with hate.

The next day, it's night time and Nelson contacts Chris' cell phone. All he got was the answer machine so he decides to leave a message. "It's dad. Sorry about what happened yesterday. I haven't heard for you, so give me a call please." He takes his gun and coat and leaves.

* * *

Sally enters her car and then Mighty pops from behind and sedates her with a rag full of chloroform. After she passes out, Mighty kisses her.

* * *

At the scene of where Nack is killed, Rouge sees Nelson coming to the crime scene. "The victim happens to be your buddy," she said sarcastically.

"He wasn't a buddy he was an informant," he replied.

Upon looking at Nack's corpse, he sees a piece of skin missing in the shape of a jigsaw piece. Nelson looks around and sees "Wilson Steel" on the device.

"Look closer Detective Thorndike," said Rouge.

Nelson stood up wondering why she said it. Then looked up and see as message saying: _Look closer Detective Thorndike._

* * *

At the office, Rouge is watching the tape that was played earlier "Who sells shit like that again on me in a crime scene?" asked Nelson.

"I'm not the one telling you he is," replied Rouge.

Nelson does some paperwork. "Doesn't mean I have to take the bait. Well, counting that beyond of that work and my son's criminal life, and my fucking divorce, let's say that I'm full of things to do."

"How about the fact that your name is the name on the wall? He asked for you."

"I'm a Jigsaw expert."

He continues doing his work while Rouge is about to leave. She turns to him. "Stop being cop."

After leaving, Nelson does some thinking.


	6. The Desperate

At an abandoned house, Manic is dragging the out-cold victims for the next game. He gives John a revolver to be attached to a device attached to the door.

"Are you sure this is going to play out the way you wanted?" asked Manic.

"Less you know," said John weakly. "We have to anticipate the possibilities and let the game play on."

"Why is Mina part of this?"

"To make sure the rules are followed. She'll make the decisions for anyone who has trust."

Manic walks to the other side of the door with a key in the hole. He turns it and the wheel turns causing it to pull the trigger, it was blank just to be safe. He gives John a box and John gives Manic a bullet. Manic Places the bullet in the gun and John places the box in the wall where the victims are. "It you want to anticipate a human life. It leaves nothing to chance."

He places a brick filling the hole in the wall. John looks at Chris lying unconscious knowing that he has plans for Nelson later. "It's time."

The two leave room closing the door behind them.

* * *

Hours later, Mina wakes up knowing what she must do, pretend to be a victim and make sure the others follow the rules. Snively rushes to her. "Who are you? Where are we?"

Mina ignores them and starts to rush. See tries to open a safe but no luck. She ran to wall and pull out some bricks. She finds the box, opens it and plays the recorder. The voice of John starts to speak:

_"Greetings and welcome. I trust that you are all wondering where you are."_ Sally, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Antoine, Mighty and Chris wake up wondering where they are. _"I can assure you that while your location is not important, what these walls offer for you is important. Salvation, if you earn it. Three hours from now the door to this house will open."_ They continue to listen to the recording. _"Unfortunately, you only have two hours to live. Right now you are breathing in a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it since you arrived here. Those of you familiar with the Tokyo subway attacks will know its devastating effects on the human body. The only way to overcome it and walk out that door is to find an antidote. Several are hidden around this house. One is inside the safe in front of you. You all possess the combination to the safe. Think hard, the numbers are in the back of your mind. The clue to their order can be found over the rainbow. Once you realize what you all have in common, you will gain a better understanding of why you're here. X marks the spot for that clue. But look carefully. Let the game begin."_

Knuckles walks over and finds a key and a note which reads: _Do not attempt to use this key on the door to this room. _Snively tries to talk to Mina "What does this all mean?"

"It says let's leave this room," said Knuckles.

"But the note says we can't use the key," said Amy Rose.

"Who gives a shit I'm leaving."

"Yeah" said Antoine. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

He peeps in the peep hole. Then Knuckles turns the key causing the gun to fire and kill Antoine. Blood spewed onto Sally. Mighty and Chris moved backwards upon hearing the gun firing and Amy and Mina freaked out after seeing Antoine die. Snively walks towards Mina.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a game, he's testing us!" panted Mina. "He wants us to follow the rules."

"Who's testing us?"

"Jigsaw."

Knuckles approaches her. "That nut ball who puts people into various situations and make them escape without being killed?"

"Yes. He's testing us. He wants us to survive."

"How do you know?"

Mina pretends to be emotionally scarred. "Because I played before."

Everybody is scavenging around to see anything they could find. Snively replays the tape and rewinds it to see if he could come up with any ideas. Chris throws a coat over Antoine's corpse. The door suddenly opens by itself. Knuckles comes to open it more.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Snively.

"I'm going to find an antidote and I'm getting out of here," angered Knuckles.

He takes the key and leaves the room. He knocks on the walls "It's wood, plaster. It's not a fortress it's a fucking house!"

The others leave the room while Snively speaks "I think we should stick together."

"And I suppose you got any ideas?" asked Knuckles.

"All I'm saying is let's take our time and come up with a game plan."

"You come with a game plan alright? I'm getting out of here."

He takes a spike bat and spots a door that says "EXIT" in red. Amy finds a flashlight attached to a picture. She coughs and spits, the saliva contains blood.

"Are you OK?" asked Chris.

"I'm fine," said Amy palely.

Knuckles reaches the door handle of the front door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Snively.

"We don't know what's behind that door," said Sally.

Knuckles then tries to use the key but it doesn't fit. He throws it to the ground. He breaks the door with the spike bat. The door breaks apart and it reveals that the house is barricaded.

"Well we established the macho bullshit approaches of opening a door," said Amy.

Knuckles turns to Amy. "The only way out is between your legs."

The two argued for a few minutes until Snively stopped it. He spoke next. "I think we should concentrate on that tape cause that tape said we have more in common than we know."

While Sally was checking along the walls, she pushed a door when then opened. "Hey, there's a door over here." It leads to the basement. Once they went down, they see lots of junk. Knuckles finds a mannequin dressed up in a hoodie. It has an envelope on it attached to a knife. He takes the envelope, opens it and took out a tape. "Yo Snively, give me the recorder."

Snively gives Knuckles the recorder, he puts the tape in and plays it. They hear John's voice:

_"Hello, Mighty. I want to play a game. For years you have burned those around you with your lies, cons, and deceits. Now you'll have a chance to redeem yourself for the games you've played with others by playing one of mine." _Knuckles looks at Mighty. He's standing near the furnace _"Inside the device in front of you are two antidotes for the poison coursing through your veins. One is my gift to you for helping me kidnap the others. The second is yours to donate. However, one of them will come with a price. Remember Mighty, once you are in Hell, only the devil can help you out."_

"What does all this mean?" asked Snively.

"I kidnapped the others," said Mighty.

Knuckles grabs the knife and holds it near Mighty's neck. "You got 5 seconds to get us out of here!" Amy moves Knuckles out of the way.

"You put us in here you get us out! He kidnapped in the middle of the night!" shouted Sally.

Mighty climbs into the furnace he sees two syringes. He grabs one. "One for everybody," he said. He takes the other one. "And one for me."

The syringe is attached to a rope which closes the door shut, locking it. Then flames start to light up. Mighty moves to the door, he tries to break it open with his feet and nothing worked. The flames start to get bigger. Knuckles tries to open it but it was so hot it nearly burned his hand. Mighty crawls to the other side. He doesn't see that there's a knob with a drawing of Satan's face. Knuckles Breaks the glass on the door with the spike bat. Mighty reaches squeezes through the hole but his entire body couldn't fit. He's creaming so bad that his body feels so much pain from the flames which filled the furnace. The other watched him helplessly die from the flames. Knuckles grabs Mighty's hand. "Where's the antidote?" There's no movement. They leave Mighty where he is as they leave the basement.

Sally, Mina and Chris are in the hall wile Snively, Knuckles and Amy are looking for a way out. Sally walks to a corner and sits down. "What will I do? I need people to talk to."

Chris walks over to Mina. "Mina. You said you survived this right?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"If you passed his test then why are you back here?"

"I wasn't being very good to myself. I was sent off to jail."

"What were you arrested for?"

"Possession."

She runs in to Snively while she was on the stairs. "We found a door."

Chris helps Sally up and followed Mina and Snively up the stairs. They find Amy and Knuckles at the door Snively mentioned. Amy was feeling around the door. "It's the only one without a lock but we can't get it open" continued Snively.

"It's stuck on something," said Amy.

Knuckles pushed Amy out of the way. "Move, come on."

"Take it easy!"

Knuckles started to cough. A Spatter of blood appeared on his hand. "Just back up alright?"

"If it's stuck, it's a trap," said Mina.

Knuckles continues to budge the door. "Lady this whole house is a trap." After opening the door a tripwire pulls out of a timer on metal door. Timer counts down from 4 minutes. Snively finds an envelope opens, finds the tape and plays it in the recorder. John's voice is heard:

_"Hello, Knuckles. I want to play a game." _Knuckles was trying to find a way to open the metal door when he heard John's voice, he paused._ "The game I want to play is very similar to the one that you've been playing as a drug dealer. The game of offering hope to the desperate, for a price. I think we can agree that your situation is desperate. So I offer you hope. The price that you pay is that you must crawl into the same pit of squalor you force your customers into." _Chris pulls a blanket of a bed. Then Knuckles pulls the bed away revealing a pit full of unhygienic syringes._ "By entering this room, a timer has been started. When the timer expires, the door in front of you will be locked forever. Only in finding the key before the timer runs out can you unlock and retrieve the antidote inside. I will give you just one hint as to where that key is: it will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Let the game begin."_

Knuckles sees Mina. She tries to run but Knuckles picks her. Mina tries to free herself but Knuckles throws her in the pit.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Chris.

Mina felt a lot of pain. She slowly moves on her knees. Knuckles was shouting "Come on!" Then Mina digs through the pit as fast as she could. Minutes later she found the key. She takes it and throws it out of the pit. Knuckles picks it up and runs to the metal door. He drops the key and just before he could insert it and turn it the timer hits zero and the metal door is locked. "No! No! No! No!"

Chris helps Mina out of the pit and removes the needles. Knuckles bangs his head and fist on the door in failure.

"There's something we're not seeing," pondered Amy.

"Alright let's talk this out," said Snively.

"No," responded Knuckles. "No more talking. The only thing you people have in common is holding me back."

He goes back to room they were first been. His spiked bat pulls the coat off Antoine's head He tries opening the safe but no luck. He was about to put the coat back on Antoine until he see a red number 2 on his neck. He realises what the recording meant on "numbers on the back of your mind" and "over the rainbow". Snively comes into the room. "You know the others are scared of you."

"It's just me and that's the way I like it. Now, turn around."

Snively looks confused. "What?"

Knuckles takes out a knife. "Turn around."

He walks to him and Snively grabs him and throws him and throws him at the safe and kicks Knuckles in the face. Then Snively throws up. His vomit is full of blood. Knuckles gets up, takes the spiked bat and hits Snively on the head with it. He limps towards Knuckles and drops down dead. Knuckles looks at the back of Snively's head and sees a yellow 16.

In the hallway, Sally is lying in Mina's lap. She's very weak from the nerve gas.

"X marks the spot" she said quietly. Amy turns to the picture with a big X on it and takes it down. She looks at the back and finds a photo of Chris and Nelson. "This is your father?"

Chris walks over to her "You know him?"

"He's the guy who put me away."

Chris looks at the photo. Meanwhile Sally starts to spas out indicating a seizure. Then she dies in Mina's arms.

"You can't trust anything," said Amy. "I know what we have in common."

"I didn't know," said Chris.

Amy walks off. Then Chris and Mina hear Knuckles shouting. "Mina! Chris! Where are you?" Mina comes to room where Snively and Antoine are lying dead. When she saw the spike bat in Snively's head, she runs back to Chris. "We have to move."

Knuckles looks at Mighty's corpse and sees a green 11 on his neck. Chris and Mina started to run. Knuckles finds Sally turns her body and sees a violet 8. Then he saw the photo. He finds the two in a room and the chase is on. But then he starts to get weak from the nerve gas.

Amy enters a room with a glass box hanging from the ceiling with a syringe in it. There are two holes at the bottom. She doesn't know that there's key attached at the back so it can used to open the box. She opens an envelope and finds a tape. She places her hands in the holes to reach the syringe. She manages to get it but pulls part of it causing the antidote to spill. She tries to get her hands out but they're trapped by blades on top of the holes causing her wrists to bleed. Then Knuckles comes in and sees Amy in a predicament. Rather than helping her, he looks at her neck and sees a blue 9. He exits the room leaving Amy to bleed to death.

At the room they started from, Mina closes the metal door. Then Knuckles runs over and tries to open it. Chris holds the door while Mina Takes the spiked bat off Snively's head and jams the door with it. Then she sees a trapdoor under the safe. She and Chris moved the safe, opened the trapdoor and went downstairs. Knuckles breaks the door open and follows them. Chris starts to become weak from the gas so Mina has to help him. Knuckles meanwhile follows them to the bathroom where Porker and Tails' corpses are. Mina shuts the door before he can reach them. Chris then passes out and Knuckles opens the door. He walks to Mina. "I want the number on the back of your neck."

"You don't know your own. How are going to get it if I don't tell you?"

Knuckles uses the knife he had earlier to slice a skin of showing an indigo 25. He tries to go near but Chris pushes him with his foot and slashes his throat with a hacksaw. Knuckles then collapses in front of Chris while were in shock of the whole experience.

Later Mina carries an unconscious Chris to John's workplace where he's doing some sketches.


	7. The Cure for Cancer

Nelson Thorndike couldn't sleep; the name Wilson Steel floods his mind. The next morning, he phones in the police station to search for the location.

Geoffrey is leading the team. There are photos of the location. "Alright listen up. We're doing this in broad daylight. We don't want to scare any civilians. While heading for the location, we don't want to scare the shit out of anybody once we head in."

* * *

The SWAT team arrive at Wilson Steel factory in armoured vans along with 3 police cars one containing Rouge and Nelson. The first SWAT team heads to the door and breaks it down. Once inside they came to a caged entrance leading to a stairs. One of the members takes a lock breaker and breaks the lock. The team arm themselves and slowly head upstairs. The member in front placed one foot on a rigged step, nothing happened, yet. Then they see Billy the puppet on a tricycle giving them a mechanical laugh. The front member places his other font on the rigged step which pulls the pin which causes the step to drop and a large plank slides across and breaks the member's legs. The rest felt electric shocks from the caging killing them in an instant.

The other team along with Rouge and Nelson following into the building they find the two dead members but the one with the broken shins is alive and was taken to emergency. They head up the stairs and find John at his desk with an i.v. bag and i.v. machine. He's weak from the cancer.

"Freeze!" shouted Geoffrey. "Hands in the air!"

John placed his hands up. "Get down on your knees!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said John weakly.

One member walks over and cuffs him instead. Nelson walks over to him. "Hey, is this close enough?"

"Get his ass out of here," interrupted Geoffrey.

Nelson was about to leave until John spoke stopping him by a few feet. "Actually I need to remain here while you deal with your problem Detective Thorndike."

"What problem?" asked Nelson.

"The problem in _that_ room."

Nelson and Geoffrey see a caging at the other end they walk over with another SWAT member. They see a large drape, Nelson pulls it; it was covering monitors of the mansion where Chris and the others are. They're in the safe room. Rouge walks over to him.

"What?" she asks.

Nelson points to the screen. "I think that's my son."

He walks over to John. Geoffrey prevents him from coming closer. "Hey! Hey! What the fuck is that?"

"It's your son Chris, you remember him don't you?" said John.

"Where is he?"

"That's a problem you're going to solve before it's too late." John makes a grin "Oh yes, there will be blood."

"I want to know where he is."

"He's in a safe place."

Nelson walks over to the monitors, takes out his phone and dials Chris' number. An answer machine message is heard, it's John's voice. "You reached Chris' phone. He's not in right now but if you-"

Nelson hangs up and looks at the monitors. There's a timer counting down from 2 hours. Geoffrey sees it. He speaks into the radio. "We have something counting down over here. Get me bomb squad now."

After seeing Antoine dying from being shot, Nelson he stamps the table.

"Fuck!" said Nelson in a raged voice and then leaves.

Geoffrey walks to over Rouge. "I want the squad here now. And find out where this is all filmed."

Nelson heads over to John. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to play a game."

Nelson tells the team behind him to leave him and John alone. John continues talking. "The rules are simple. All you have to do is sit down and talk to me."

Nelson takes a seat. He switches on the radio for the SWAT team on the other side of the room to hear.

"You do that long enough and you'll find your son in a safe and secure state." Nelson places the radio on the floor standing upright.

"We haven't been properly introduced, my name is John. The jigsaw piece I cut from my subjects was only meant to be a symbol that the subject was missing something."

"This is all really, really interesting. Right now, I really want you to talk to me."

"I don't talk to you. You forgot the rules, but you're supposed to be convincing. I'm your new friend."

"It's very hard to follow now that you have my son John."

"You divorced five years ago how much will follow him?"

"I have a whole lot of things right now."

John picks up an empty plastic cup with a straw in it.

"But you feel alive, that's what you feel and that's the right. Would you kindly give me a glass of water?"

Nelson takes the cup and walks over to fill it with water. Geoffrey sees Mighty dying on the monitor "We got another one down," he said to Rouge.

"We're exactly as we should be," responded Rouge.

Later after giving John a full glass, Nelson starts to lose it. "What the fuck do you want? You're talking but it means nothing!"

"What is the cure for cancer Nelson?"

Nelson slowly calms down. "I know it's not killing and torturing people for your own sick-fucking pleasure."

"I never murdered anyone in my life. The decisions are up to them."

"Well putting a gun to someone's head and forcing to pull the trigger is still murder."

"The force holds a problem for you. Why are so desperate to get your son back?"

Nelson remembers the argument he had with Chris when he last saw him.

"Seems to me, that the knowledge of your son's apposing death is causing you to act. What is it when you're willing to do that when a life's a stake? Those who do not appreciate life do not deserve life. Do you deserve yours?"

Nelson loses it again "Bullshit!" he said loudly and walks away.

"Don't forget the rules," reminded John.

The timer is now less than an hour until it reaches zero. Rouge is on the radio talking "No. We don't have fifteen minutes. We need that location to the video feed."

Nelson comes over to her. "Where is that god damn tag team?"

"They'll be here any minute."

The monitor shows Chris helping Mina out of the needle pit. Then Geoffrey joins in the conversation. "You need to think outside the box; otherwise your son is going to end up in one."

Rouge looks at John's original sketches and comes up with an idea. "His work. If you want to get to him, that's how you do it. It's an opportunity to be heard, to be studied. Destroy his work."

Nelson imagines himself going into a bitter rage. He thinks Rouge's suggestion might work. He works to John on the way; he takes the sketches off one of the tables and throws them in front of John. He takes some and rips them apart.

"You wouldn't get a conviction without all this evidence," said John.

Nelson continues to throw more drawings near John. "I don't this hit to convict you."

"Destroy it."

"I will."

He takes a box and empties its contents on top. John continues to talk. "Destroy them all. Just know it will not save your son if you do."

"If you kill my son I'll kill you."

"That sort of a person that is abandoned by the wife and hated by the son."

Nelson stops trashing sketches upon hearing on what John said. "Shut the fuck up!"

The tag team has finally arrived with cases of equipment.

"Your tac team has arrived." said John. "Perhaps you could ask the people who're listening to that walkie that he (Nelson) could get it for me; brown desk, second drawer."

Rouge reaches into the drawer and finds a folder. She looks at Nelson as he entered went to the desk. Nelson looked puzzled. He takes the folder and finds a folder of the victims of the house game with a police mug shot criminal records etc. John speaks into the walkie: "You were the arresting officer of all the cases. And you were the one who planted all the evidence used to obtain their conviction. You are the one who put them away."

Nelson is watching Mina and Chris escaping from Knuckles. He's filled with shame for what he did. John continues talking: "Your son is playing a game with people who don't like you very much, detective. It would be a shame that they discovered who he is."

Nelson takes his gun and slides it in the back of his pants. Geoffrey doesn't even know that. Nelson walks over to John.

"No Nelson," shouted Rouge.

She goes to him but Geoffrey prevents her. Nelson throws the table and picks up John. "You motherfucker where is he?" he yelled.

He tosses John onto a shelf and throws him into a corner. "I won't go now until your son's spewing blood."

Nelson breaks one of John's fingers and punches him in the stomach. Then he throws a punch and throws him to the ground. Geoffrey and Rouge are watching what's happening and not doing anything. Nelson punches John 4 times, draws his gun and points at him.

"Open your mouth! Are you going to tell where he is now?"

After the beating John has the strength to speak. "Game... game over. I'll take you to the house. Better hurry there's not much time."

He picks John up and heads towards the lift. It descends. The tag computer shows SIGNAL AQUIRED on the screen. Geoffrey and the team rush outside only to find John and Nelson gone along with one of the vans. A member of the tag team calls out to Rouge. "Rouge we got a lock. We got a lock on the house."

Rouge speaks into her walkie. "Geoffrey we found the house."

"What?" surprised Geoffrey. She gives him the address. "It's 237 North Hyde Crescent."

They immediately head for the location.

* * *

Nelson and John arrive where Daniel is supposedly held. John reaches into his pocket. "Nelson, you going to need this key to enter the house." Nelson takes the key and heads to the door. He opens it only to find a gate locked with a chain and lock. He unlocked it and head inside. He arms himself and equips a mini torch. He scavenges around the house then heads upstairs. He finds the photo of him and Chris.

Swat arrived at the location and managed to break the door down.

"We're in," said Geoffrey into the headset.

Nelson finds Sally lying dead and continues forward. He calls Chris' name but no response.

* * *

Geoffrey leads the team in. "Rouge we're inside the house."

Rouge is watching the monitors back at John's hideout. SWAT heads upstairs with light attached to their guns on.

"I can't see you sergeant," said Rouge "Repeat I can't see you on the monitors".

* * *

Nelson finds the safe room. He sees an empty syringe showing that Mina secretly used the antidote before the game begun. He spots the trap door and enters it. He heads down the stairs and continues on.

* * *

Rouge radios Geoffrey. "I still can't see you sergeant. I repeat I still cannot see you."

Swat moved into a room with a red drape over a large object. They pull it revealing it to be monitors. A member pulls another drape revealing VCRs. They read PLAY. Geoffrey pushes the pause button and the monitors froze. He radios in. "Rouge, we're in the wrong fucking house!"

"Get them out of there," responded Rouge.

* * *

Nelson sees the bathroom. He enters it and sees the corpses of Tails, Knuckles, Porker even Dr. Steward's severed foot. He looks into the bath a pig-masked figure pops out and sedates him with a syringe. The figure takes off the mask revealing to be Mina.

* * *

Back at Wilson Steel, the timer hits zero then a safe at the other end of the room opens up. Rouge rushes over and sees Chris tied up with an oxygen mask attached to his mouth and nose.

Nelson wakes up and finds a tape recorder. He plays it only to hear Mina's voice: _"Hello, Nelson. You probably don't even remember me, but you changed my life once. You sent me to prison. I was guilty of a lot of things, but not for the drug charge you framed me for." _Nelson tries to get up but his foot is in a shackle attached to a pipe._ "You wouldn't know the things you lose when you're locked away. The second time somebody changed my life, I was guilty, but my life was saved that day. I found myself a father, a leader, a teacher. What is the cure for cancer, Nelson? The cure for death itself? The answer...is immortality." He tries to reach for his gun but it's an inch away from his grasp. He screams out Chris' name but no sound. "By creating a legacy, by living a life worth remembering, you become immortal. So now we find the tables are turned. It is I who will carry on John's work after he dies, and you are my first test subject. Now you are locked away, helpless and alone..."_

Mina walks to the door seeing Nelson chained.

"Game over," she said. She closes the door shut leaving him in the bathroom.

"I'll fucking kill you bitch! I'll kill you! No!"

As she walks on, her bottled up feeling are released when she hears the faints screams of Nelson. It looked like she's going to break down and cry.

* * *

At the bathroom Nelson uses his boot from his unchained foot to reach for his gun. He takes out the magazine, it's empty. He slams the gun on the ground in disappointment. He uses his boot the reach for the mini torch. He tries to break free but the chains were too strong. As he looks around, he finds a hacksaw. He reaches for it. While looking at it, he knew it might be the only way of releasing himself. He takes off his other boot and places the saw near his ankle. But then throws it knowing he can't do it. He later finds the toilet lid. He grabs, holds it vertically and smashes his foot with it and repeats four times. Then dislocates it and slides it out of the shackle. He opens the door struggling to get up, but keeps falling over. He holds on to the pipes on the wall but falls breaking the pipes. Mina hears the noise knowing he escaped. He uses one of them as a crutch.

"Chris!" he shouted.

"Fuck," said Mina quietly and quickly hides behind a corner. Nelson limps over to the corner where Mina is hiding thinking it might be Chris. Mina slowly looks around and Nelson takes a swing with the pipe. Mina runs while Nelson attempts to hit her with the pipe. He hit a big pipe which let out steam which made Mina fall. Nelson hits her on the back, putting her further down. He takes one more swing forgot about the broken foot and suddenly applied force on it causing him a lot of pain. He falls back and Mina swings his leg with the broken foot around a pipe. As she attempts to run, Nelson bites her leg. The two get up and Nelson grabs her head and slams it on the wall.

"Where is he you junkie bitch!" he yelled.

Mina spat on Nelson and he smacked on the wall again.

"Where is he!" he continued.

He throws her to the ground and takes out a knife. Mina pushes his broken foot with her own. She makes her escape. Her face is swollen from the fight.

"Bitch!" shouted Nelson. "You're nothing bitch! You're not Jigsaw bitch!"

Mina drops to her knees for a few moments. After hearing Nelson's words, she turns around coming to Nelson "I'll fucking kill you!" continued Nelson. "NNNNOOOOOOO!" Mina then knocks him out cold.

John is lying in the van slowly creating a smile knowing his plan is in motion.

Nelson's unconscious body is being dragged by Manic wearing a hooded coat. He drags him into a cell locking him in. While he's out cold, Manic changes his clothes and a brace for his broken ankle.

Months passed, Nelson was given food in order to live. Then when the door opens, a bright white light blinds his eyes.


	8. It's Time to let Go

Dingo opens his eyes and finds himself in a classroom. He got off his chair and found chains attached to his arms and legs. He saw the TV turn on, it's Billy. _"Hello, Dingo. I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the room you spent most of your life in: a prison cell."_ He sees jars of nails attached to explosives and they're on timers counting down from 2 minutes. "_Despite all of the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom? Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go to break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Dingo. Make your choice."_

He rips the chains off both of his he pulls the chains from his arms. He moves forward removing the chains attached to his heels. He was about to remove the chain on his jaw then the timers reached zero causing the jars to explode.

SWAT cut through the metal wall blocking the entrance of the classroom with a blow torch. They entered along with Geoffrey. "Oh my God," he said in surprise.

Later investigators are taking a look at the scene when Rouge walks in. She walks in Geoffrey.

"Rouge" he said honestly.

"Nelson. Is he..." she asked.

"You don't know him."

She walks into the classroom finding Dingo's remains. Manic was examining the body. "It's not Detective Thorndike."

"The victim was placed in chains. There are remains of the bombs. All he had to do was remove the chains attached to his body in order to escape before bombs explode."

Geoffrey calms Rouge down while she said some theories on the whereabouts of Nelson Thorndike. Manic is eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Why did you have to cut the door down?" asked Rouge.

"The wall was shut," replied Geoffrey. "A truck couldn't get in here."

"I thought Jigsaw's was for his victim to escape. The door was completely shut. He could have got if he wanted to."

A forensic holds a cassette "We got the tape out clean."

Rouge looks at Dingo's remains still thinking it could have been Nelson.

* * *

Shadow and Aleena are arguing while Cream is watching them. Their relationship's beginning to fall apart.

* * *

After taking a bath, Rouge heads to the mirror. When she wiped the condensation, she sees Nelson. She turns around in fright but nobody's there.

Later she examines the photos taken from the scene and replaying the tape. She sees the TV flicking and sees a camera view seeing throw a door. She sees a figure. She presses pause on the remote, nothing. When she gets off her bed, the figure moves as well. She moves her hand and the figure moves her hand. She realises that she's being filmed and the figure on the TV is herself. She takes her and shoots the closet door. She walks over, looks inside and opens the door more. She reaches her hand in and a pig-masked figure grabs her from behind.

* * *

Rouge is now suspended in the air with a harness. There two sets of needles along each side of her torso. The needles are attaches to two metal arches. There's a jar hanging in the air. As soon a key drops into the jar, Rouge wakes up. The TV switches on revealing Billy.

_"Hello, Rouge. I want to play a game. Up until now, you have spent your life among the dead, piecing together their final moments. You're good at this because you, like them, are also dead. Dead...on the inside. You identify more with a cold corpse than you do with a living human. I believe you want to join your true family, indeed your only family, in death. The device you are wearing is hooked into your ribcage, and by the time this tape is finished, you will have one minute to find a way out. At the end of that minute...you should know better than anyone what happens then. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Rouge. It is right in front of you. All you have to do is reach in and take it...but do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds... Make your choice."_

She attempts to remove the chains holding the harness then decides to remove the arches from her torso. She then decides to reach in the acid jar to get the key. On her first attempt, her hand was severely burned that she removed it. On her second attempt, her hand was burned down to the flesh but she manages to retrieve the key. She finds the lock and places the key in. She unlocks it but the arches are still attached. She tries to remove them until she saw Mina.

"You!" Rouge said.

She grabs the chains and the arches rips open her rib cage causing her gut to fall out.

* * *

In a mausoleum, Rob O'Hog has collar attached to a chain. He freaks when he finds out that his eyes a sewn shut. On the other end is Sonic whose mouth is sewn shut.

"What?" asked Rob O while touching his face. "Ah, my eyes!"

He tugs the chain and Sonic pulls the chain back.

"Who's there? Talk to me!"

Rob knocks over some tools. Sonic finds a lock on his collar. The key is on the back of Rob's collar. Rob tugs the chain even more causing Sonic to move towards him. Sonic stops at a winding drum causing the pin to pull activating it. Sonic rushes away from it while Rob O panics trying to pull the chain. Rob O picks a meat hook and starts swinging it. Sonic takes a hatchet and scales on the wall avoiding the swings. Sonic pulls the chain just to get the key. Rob O jabs Sonic's leg with the hook causing him to drop. Rob O crawls and Sonic takes the hook and hits him in the side of the neck. Rob O hits Sonic after receiving the pain. Sonic manages to retrieve the key. While trying to unlock it, Rob O swings the hatchet at Sonic but misses. Sonic kicks Rob O near the winding drum. The two grab each other and Sonic whacks Rob O with a hammer on the head 3 times killing him. He unlocks the collar. He opens his mouth causing blood to come out as he screams. He heads for a recorder and envelope saying _THE KEY TO YOUR FREEDOM_. He plays the recorder and John's voice spoke. _"Congratulations Sonic."_

* * *

Manic comes into a room with an unconscious Mephiles in a wheelbarrow. He picks up a gear figuring out where to put it on the Rack. Mina Brings John on a wheelchair with an oxygen tank attached to it.

"Last minute tweaks? Told you he'll fuck with it," said Mina.

"If you switch the gear ratio, you have to change the gear grease to match the increased friction," John said to Manic.

"You need a five weight. It's in the gun," said Mina picking up a nail gun and tosses it to Manic.

"Chack with me next time," said John.

"How many next times are there going to be?" asked Manic.

"How many there needs to be."

Manic dumps Mephiles onto the ground. John sees Manic's action and asks him something philosophical.

"Do you like how brutality is Manic?" asked John.

"Let's be honest," said Manic. "You want him to suffer as much as I do."

Manic turns on a portion of the Rack and John coughs. Mina takes the breathing mask and John inhales. She walks over, takes the gun and looks at Manic. "So, when's your test Detective?"

"I don't need one," replied Manic.

He takes Mina's hand holding the gun showing her scar. "Because I don't take my life for granted."

"You're still dragging your knuckles on the ground," said Mina. "What do you know about life? I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Manic.

Mina kneels in front of John. "Are you OK?"

"It's time to go and get Dr. Aleena from the hospital."

Mina takes John away while Manic finishes making the rack. The two see Jill walking towards them. John hands Mina the mask and tells to go and be quick. After Mina leaves them, John asks Jill why did she come. Jill begs him to stop.

"I promise you," said John. "When all of this is over, I'll provide a way out for you."

"I wish that time is now," said Jill.

John gets out of his wheelchair and hands her a key. Jill is filled with confusion. "What's this for?"

"When the time's right, you know what to do."

* * *

At the Shadow's place, Shadow draws an empty magnum. "You know my son! Don't you fucking beg!" he said in an intimidating voice.

He turns around rubbing his face and draws the gun again. "Do you know who I am?" He takes a drink of whiskey. He draws out his gun again. He's actually taking to his reflection in the mirror. He turns his head and sees a collection of Charmy's stuffed toys, one of which is missing.

He goes to Cream's bedroom and wakes her. "Where is it?" he asked.

Cream is holding a stuffed lamb in her hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you put it in your head?"

He takes it from her hands.

"I just want to sleep with it," she said.

"No, you're just nothing. You don't touch things in Charmy's room."

"I'm sorry."

Shadow leaves and Cream heads back to sleep.

Shadow is sitting in Charmy's bedroom holding his son's blanket. Everywhere around him have all of the deceased boy's belongings. Cream walks into the room. Shadow looks at her. "You know I love you don't you? What do you think mommy would say? She'll say _it's alright._"

Cream leaves the room. Shadow gets up taking the t-shirt. It was coving his magnum. He goes to the closet and places it back. He closes the door and a pig-masked appears behind the door that Shadow was closing.

* * *

Aleena is at an apartment having an affair with Chuck. "I have to be at the hospital by 9."

"Well you better head off then," he answered. "Can't we just talk for five minutes?"

Aleena Walks over and takes some meds. The man continues to talk. "How about we make eye contact for five seconds?"

"What do you want from me Chuck?"

"A divorce."

Aleena leaves the apartment and heads for the hospital.

* * *

At the police station Manic is writing a note and puts it in an envelope that says MINA on it. He places it in the drawer and takes out his cell and dials a number. Later he takes the pig mask and leaves.

* * *

At the hospital, a boy is on a stretcher being taken to the emergency room. Aleena is in the locker room. A nurse comes in and tells her the doctors need her. She sees the boy in critical condition. She feels his chest, he isn't breathing. The doctors continue to work on him. Later, Aleena leaves. The head nurse follows her and drags her to area so they can have a private talk.

"The woman standing in front of you had to be dragged from a locker to put a chest tube in a trauma patient? Aleena would of been the first one there."

Aleena just walks back to the locker. She takes her meds and heads for the door but it's locked. "I'm locked in" she said. "Anybody here?" She tries using her cell. While waiting for some to answer, then the pig-mask figure attacks her.

* * *

Swat found where Rouge is being held. The members remote all clear to every area. They head down the stairs and up to a caging. "Hold it," said Manic talking to the walkie. "Send out the drone before we move in."

One member cuts the caging and the remote drone moves through the caging and into the hall. Manic and Geoffrey watch the drone camera via TV screen. Geoffrey looks and sees Rouge hanging dead in the air.

"Rouge!" he shouted and runs off to her.

"Hey!" shouted a SWAT member.

"Come back here!" said another.

Other members tell him to stop but Geoffrey keeps on running. He runs to where Rouge is and after seeing what happened to her, he breaks down. Manic and the other SWAT team went to see Rouge. "Ring the coroner's office," Manic said into the radio.

"Somebody get those rats off her," said one SWAT member.

While Investigators and forensics are doing their duty, Manic walks over to Geoffrey who's sitting down. A message appears on the wall near him says _CHRISH YOUR LIFE_. Geoffrey spoke a SWAT member. "Cut her down."

"You know I can't do that" SWAT member said.

Now it's Manic's turn to talk to him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You know to never go through an unsecure door ever."

"Did you think she ended you here?" Geoffrey asked.

"No. Didn't see it happen like this." He read the message on the wall.

"What?" asked Geoffrey.

"That fucking motto on the wall. We're supposed to cherish our lives."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that with this sort of life?"

Manic walks a few steps and turns to Geoffrey. "You chose this. Go home."

"Officer Blaze is here to see you," said a voice on the radio.

"Copy," Manic replied.

Coming down the stairs are Blaze and Silver. "Hi I'm Special Agent Blaze and this is Special Agent Silver."

"How can I help the FBI?" asked Manic.

"We're here about Detective Rouge. She's about liaison."

Silver tosses a key to Manic who catches it and looks at it.

"What's that?" Manic asked to Blaze.

"The key came from our last message from Detective Rouge who opened the door and me anything to you?" asked Silver.

"Nope."

Manic gives the key to Blaze. Silver see Geoffrey heading up stairs leaving the building.

"Where's the body?" he asked to Manic.

The three see Rouge's corpse. Fisk speaks to Manic "Crime Scene Photographer's flash picked up a bullet casing."

"Run it for prints." Manic walks to Blaze "It was constructed for her execution."

"Another Jigsaw trap then" said Blaze.

"No, Mina Mongoose the accomplice."

"Detective Rouge weighed 130 pounds Amanda's report say she's 107. She couldn't do it alone" said Silver.

"Special Agent if you're for any other reason justice will decrease."

"We're here to find the person your department couldn't detective. The one helping Jigsaw, Jill."

* * *

Silver is interrogating Jill. It's been recorded on tape, Geoffrey is watching it.

"What is that?" Silver asked to Jill handing her a photo of Billy the puppet.

"A Toy. Kids play with it."

Silver hands her another photo. "How about the tricycle?"

Geoffrey is looking through mg shots of cop including his and Nelson's. Manic enter the room and pauses the tape.

"She knows someone," Geoffrey said to Manic.

"I thought you were going home."

"And spend some time with Teckno. Hope she understands."

"Then don't take her for granted."

"Eric is still out there man."

"Funny as FBI boys aren't going to indicate us."

"Finding him alive will."

"It's time to let go. I want you to go home. I'll call you later to make sure everything's ok."

Geoffrey gets up and leaves passing Silver and Blaze.

"What's his problem?" Silver asked.

"Everybody around him keeps dying," replied Manic.

* * *

Geoffrey arrives home and finds a carry-on bag and a coat in the hall. He spots a note on the table. "What's this?" he asked to Teckno the Canary.

"It says I tried calling you four times. It says dinner is in the fridge... and at the bottom says _I love you_. Just come with me."

"I can't," said Geoffrey.

He still has the memory of Rouge's fate floating in his mind.

"You can't but you won't," said Teckno kissing him. "What you can't do is save everyone."

She takes her bag and coat and leaves the apartment.

* * *

John meanwhile is setting up the next game. He opens the box and places a note in it.

* * *

Blaze looks at the newspaper with John in the picture. _John Kramer owned a company called the Urban Renewal. _Silver is watching the interrogation he had with Jill while Blaze's talking. "No irony in that."

She walks over to Silver and gives him the paper. "I really think we should tell Detective Manic about Rouge sending her last message."

"She said _two officers might be in danger_ until we know who we not causing-"

"If Detective Manic or anybody else in this precinct is in danger I think we should know it."

Manic is standing at the doorway. "Making any progress?"

Ray comes over and talks to Manic. "A doctor has been missing from the hospital."

"Yeah maybe it's a..."

"Boy or girl?" Blaze interrupted.

"Girl," Manic answered.

"I didn't know you're married."

"Short story."

* * *

At Geoffrey's apartment he undresses himself and heads for bed. Hours later he thought he heard a noise. The light in the hall switches on then off.

"Teckno?" he called.

He gets out of bed and walks down the hall. He checks the living room then the other part of the room that's under fixing due to a big hole in the wall. A pig-masked figure leaps from the plastic sheet onto Geoffrey.


	9. Hanging in the Balance

Manic is talking to John who's in bed breathing in an oxygen mask. His life's slipping away. "What's going on with Mina? Are you going to tell me that the true enlightenment is detaching emotion?"

"You going to have something Mina doesn't. I'll assure you that people being tested are part of something much larger. In the end all the pieces will fit together," John informed.

Mina walks in wearing a hooded-coat carrying a shotgun collar. She treads over to Aleena tied into a wheelchair. When the lights turn on, Aleena wakes up. Manic can hear her struggling. John hands Manic a folder showing the next victims.

Aleena is asking where she is and what's happening. Mina quiets her down.

"Let's go," she said.

Mina takes the wheelchair and moves her to where John is. Manic exits through a secret door on the wall.

"Hello Dr. Aleena" said John as Mina brought her in. "I was in a hospital once. Do you remember me?"

* * *

Manic looks inside the folder, there are photos of the next five victims: Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, Johnny Lightfoot, Lupe and Fiona Fox.

* * *

Mina tosses some papers on John's tumour on Aleena's lap. "There's no treatment for what you have."

"I remember you saying that to me once before almost the exact same tone. Leaving it to a doctor to find such a cold clinical way saying I'm a dead man walking. Looking at me saying how long do I have left?"

Aleena didn't say a word. She's trying to find a way of saying how long he has until John build up rage "Look at me!"

Aleena was frightened by his voice.

"From the look on your file, I'll not very long."

"Death is a surprise mark. You're already dead on the inside."

Mina walks in placing a glass of water next to him. She takes a moist cloth and rubs it on his head to cool down the fever.

"What do you want?" asked Aleena.

"What I want...I want to play a game," John answered.

Upon hearing his words Mina walks over putting the final adjustment on the shotgun collar. John continued explaining. "The rules of the game are simple. The consequences for breaking them are great: death. You're being tested. Your will is being tested; the will to keep someone alive. Can you do that? Can you follow the rules and grant someone the gift of life?"

Mina takes the collar and walks to Aleena. She pulls Aleena's her back and places the collar around her neck. John continues talking.

"The device you are wearing is linked to my heart rate monitor. The second that heart rate monitor flat lines or you move out of range, an explosion will go off in that collar. Your life, and my life, will end simultaneously."

Mina takes the key for the collar places it around her neck and leans towards Aleena. "Out there on those screens, we have another test subject...A man."

Aleena looks at the monitors. Mina switches on the collar. "He will face a series of tests. You have to keep John alive until he makes it through. If completes all his tests and John's still breathing, then I'll rid the collar, and you're free to go."

John looks at Mina. "Mina, it's time to start our game."

* * *

In other room, Manic is tied up in a chair and Nelson is standing on a block of ice with his hands shackled and a chain around his neck. Both of them are on an electrode. Lights and Heat lamps are instantly turned on. The two struggled for a small bit. Then Sonic comes in the room with a duffle bag and throws a switch, it was part of the game. Sonic walks to the table with monitors on it. Manic pretending to not know him tries to yell at him knowing his mouth is gagged.

"Can you hear me? You fucking hear me?" he shouted.

Sonic places a magnum next to him. The ice block starts to melt due to the heat lamps. The game is about to commence.

* * *

In an apartment bathroom, the shower nozzle is spraying water. Geoffrey, lying unconscious in the tub with warm water sprayed onto him. He opens his eyes and climbs out. He sees a question mark on the door behind him. He opens the door; a trip wire is pulled from the TV. Billy appears on screen.

_"Hello, Officer St. John, welcome to your rebirth. For years, you have stood by and witnessed as your colleagues have fallen. You have remained untouched, while Nelson Thorndike has disappeared. But, with your survival became your obsession. Obsession to stop those around you from making the wrong choices, thus preventing you from making the right ones. You wanted to save everyone. Tonight, I will give you the opportunity to face your obsession. Look closely." The TV Shows Nelson and Manic in their predicament. Nelson Thorndike is still alive. The block of ice he stands upon is melting. He has but 90 minutes to save himself. Detective Manic's fate is linked to Nelson's survival. Heed my warning Officer St. John: Their lives hang in the balance of your obsession. Will you learn to how let go... and truly save them? The choice is yours."_

Geoffrey arms his gun and searches his apartment. He sees the timer counting down from 90 minutes. He looks into a room and finds a female rabbit chained to numerous gears and a dial. Her ears are twisted through a metal ring and wound up along an axel connected to the gears. The lights turn on; a message appears on the wall saying: _SEE AS I SEE_. The TV turns on and Billy appears on screen.

_"Officer St. John, your first test. The person in front of you is in desperate need of help. But it is not your job to save them. You view this person as a victim, but if you were to SEE WHAT I SEE, beneath the mask is a criminal undeserving of the life she leads." _Geoffrey lifts the mask revealing to be Bunnie Rabbot._ There are photos of her pimping young girls both human and Mobian. "Your obsession tells you to save the victim. I tell you to walk away. The choice is yours."_

Geoffrey pulls the cloak causing the pin to remove. It causes the gears to causing the axel to pull her ears. Bunnie screams and cries in pain. "Hurry!" she shouted. "Let me out!"

Geoffrey runs to the kitchen and checks the drawers. He finds a note in one of them saying: _Time is Wasting._ Geoffrey shoots the gears causing them to stop. After a few seconds the gears continue to pull her ears. She screams in pain even more. Geoffrey looks to find away to deactivate it then he saw a number 6 on one of the gears. "I found a number wait for a moment."

He runs to the dial and turns it to 6. He looks at the other gears and sees a number 4 on another. "I found another one hold on."

He turns the dial to 4. He sees number 7 on another gear and turns the dial to 7 causing the restraints to let her go. Geoffrey takes her ears out of the gears.

While he's searching in the kitchen, Bunnie reaches for a small cabinet and pulls out a knife. When Geoffrey comes back with a towel, Bunnie lunches at him with the knife. He continues dodging her attacks and grabs her from behind. She struggles herself while Geoffrey grabs her injured ears to calm her down then without warning Bunnie is slammed against a mirror and falls to the floor with glass shards on her throat, chest and abdomen. Geoffrey finds a tape recorder attached to her hand, picks it up and plays it. The voice talking is John.

_"Hello, Bunnie. I want to play a game. An officer will try to save you. If he is successful, then your game begins. This man will use these photos to sentence you for your crimes and the only way to stop him is taped underneath the TV. Let him save you and accept your fate and rot in prison...or kill him and guarantee your freedom. Make your choice."_

He walks to the front door and finds a box. He opens it and finds a note saying: _One saves a life...One takes it away._ He finds two keys: one from a motel and another attached to a chain. He takes the two and leaves.

* * *

Shadow wakes up and finds himself in a wooden crate on top of a forklift. He finds a recorder and plays it. John begins talking.

_"Hello Shadow. Over the past few years you have become a shell of your former self; consumed with hatred and vengeance. Vengeance against the drunk driver who killed your only son. Vengeance against the killer, who to your surprise and dismay was set free after a hasty trial. Today, however, it is you who will be put on trial. To escape from where you are, you will have to face a series of tests. You will have to suffer to move forward through each of them. But with each one, you will also have a chance; a chance to forgive. When you complete the tests, I promise you will finally come face to face with the man responsible for the loss of your child. That will be your ultimate test. Can you forgive him? You better hurry though. In two hours the doors will lock, and this place will become your tomb. This is what you've been waiting for, Shadow. Let the game begin."_

He budges the crate few times until it falls and breaks apart setting him free. He sees a security camera knowing he's being watched. He sees a box with note inside which reads: _Open the door, Shadow._ He finds a torn piece of photo with him on it and a bullet. He takes them and moves on.

* * *

At the police station, an officer enters Ray's office. "The print from that bullet casing, we got a match."

Ray looks at it. "You check this?"

"Twice."

Ray enters the room where Blaze and Silver are. "The print from the casing is from Officer St. John."

An officer enters the room "We got a dead body in St. John's apartment."

* * *

Mina meanwhile examines the monitors and sees Shadow walking. She heads to John and Aleena. "It's begun," she said. "He's out of the box."

She walks over to Aleena hoping on how John is doing. "He needs to go to the hospital" Aleena said to Mina. "He needs an operation to decompress his brain."

"Come here," said Mina quietly.

"What is it?"

"Let me ask you something."

Mina Grabs Aleena's hair pulls near her. "No one's is going to any hospital."

She lets her go and Aleena continues talking. "For a tumour like this he needs steroids, prednisones..."

Mina picks up a medical book. "Oh I get it yeah. Maybe we should try some door to door steroids you know stuff like methadone." She drops the book in anger. "Why don't you tell me something I don't know?"

"The place where he could get those drugs is at a hospital."

"I think you missed the part that if he dies, you die."

"You're asking me to do the impossible."

"I'm not asking you, he chose you."

Mina shakes the tool table alerting Aleena.

"Mina," said John waking up. "The doctor can't do what's being asked if you threaten her. Rules for the game are made clear. We need to apply by those rules."

The heart monitor starts to bleep fast and John begins to retch. Aleena rushes over holding John's head on its side. "I need your help Mina," alerted Aleena.

Mina places the oxygen mask over John's face. Aleena tells her to hold John down to prevent further spasms. Aleena rushes over and grabs some tissues. John starts to spew blood. She tells Mina to move so she can clean John's mouth. Mina leaves the room while Aleena holds down John's head.

Afterwards, Aleena walks over to Mina. "You're ready to go to the hospital now?" Mina said nothing. "Even with an aesthetic he..."

"Aesthetic, what else?" sobbed Mina.

Aleena thinks for a moment, then finds out she can use Mina to get what she needs. "A power drill."

* * *

Shadow enters a hall. One of the lights flickers on and off. He sees butcher's uniform realizing he's in an abandoned meat packaging plant. He enters a door leading to a freezer. The door behind him closes locking him in. The lights turn on revealing Dulcy chained upright. Shadow finds a tape recorder and plays it. John's voice begins to speak.

_"Welcome to your first test, Shadow. For the past three years, you've cursed the name of all those you thought were responsible for the death of your son. You've fantasized that those accountable will pay. Well, you will find a woman in front of you chained in place. This will prevent her from running, much like she did on the day your son was hit. Her name is Dulcy. She was the only witness present at the scene of your son's untimely demise. If not for her own self absorption and cowardice, she could have brought your son's killer to justice. Now it is you, who has a chance to bring her to justice. You alone can grant her the gift of life, before she freezes to death. Behind the pipes on the back wall, you will find the key that will free her and bring you one step closer to the man responsible for the loss of your child. Will you claim the key to save only yourself, or can you find it within you to save another? Make your choice."_

Hoses started to spray ice cold water on Dulcy. She feels a lot more pain than normal cold water being sprayed onto a person. Shadow watched her helplessly freeze in front of him. Hoses spray more water and Dulcy screams in pain even more. Shadow huddles himself to keep himself warm while Dulcy freezes to death. He walks over to her. "You should of testified for my son's death but you just left me in agony."

"I'm sorry, please help," Dulcy said while crying.

The cold water made her body drop its temperature more than usual. The hoses continue to spray water. Shadow finds the key on a wall behind some pipes he reaches for it and manages to get it. He's about to release Dulcy until too late, she's frozen solid along with the chain holding her and the padlock. He uses the key to escape the freezer. He breaks down and thinking he should have saved her instead of letting her suffer for her guilt. He finds a box with a note saying: _One bullet will end it all._ He turns it over and sees a part of the torn photo showing Charmy.

* * *

Swat break into Geoffrey's apartment finding Bunnie's body.

"We got one," said a SWAT member.

Silver looks at her body. "It has started."

Blaze examines the photos. Silver comes to see them.

"Two detectives" Blaze said.

There showed photos of Nelson and Manic. Silver leans to a SWAT member "Manic, got a twenty on him yet?"

"Not yet."

"How you expect Detective Thorndike?" asked Blaze.

"He's alive," answered Silver. "Where does it tell us he's innocent with photos in his apartment? I'll show you."

He takes a UV light and shines it above the photos. Blaze reads the writing. _Four Walls Build A Home_.

"What does he want us to see on those walls?"

"The victim?"

Silver takes photos of Jill and shows them to Blaze. "This is who we are looking for."

The two walk out. "Let's talk to her now."

* * *

At a motel Geoffrey has to go next, Big is at the reception holding his dog. Geoffrey enters the building and a homeless person sees him. "The fucking you're at?" he asked.

Geoffrey ignores him and heads upstairs.

"Sir, sir can I help you?" Big asked.

Geoffrey looks at the motel key figuring out which room it is. He finds it and enters the room. He sees a box on the bed. He opens it and finds two photos: one of a prison mug shot of Big and the other of a young woman. There's writing at the back saying: _She Needs You_. He also finds a pig mask and recorder. He plays it and John's voice is heard.

_"Hello, Officer St. John. In order for you to fully understand my way, you must...FEEL WHAT I FEEL. The photo before you is of a man in desperate need of help. In the next room are the tools to his salvation. His life is in your hands but in the end, only he can save himself. Be careful. There are cameras...watching...and you must hide your identity. Make your choice."_ He sees a door which reads _FEEL WHAT I FEEL_. He looks at Big's photo and decides to put on the mask.

* * *

At the plant, Aleena walks to one of the desks and sees the reverse bear trap on the mannequin's head. She sees a phone and when she tries to reach it, the trap sets itself off causing her to jump. She turns and sees Mina and received a scare. Mina looks at the trap remembering the time she had to escape from one of those.

"Mina..." said Aleena trying to get the words out.

Mina picks up a hatchet and hands it to her. Aleena takes it. "I may be helpful but I'm not a brain a brain surgeon. Just do it Aleena. Doing it at the wrong place can trigger it. I should know. I built it."

Mina takes the hatchet. "So, do you have everything you need?"

"I have instrument to cut someone open. I don't have the tools to save a life."

"You'll be surprised on the tools that save a life."

Mina picks up the reverse bear trap and places it on the desk.

* * *

Geoffrey heads down the stairs. While Big is making the homeless person to leave, Geoffrey uses the motel key to attract the dog. Big then notices that his dog is missing. He went upstairs and sees it near the door he walks over and sees the pig mask. Geoffrey points his gun at him.

* * *

Aleena is preparing the tools for the surgery. She uses a broken mirror shard to look at the collar in further detail. Mina is confronting John. "He made it through the freezer. He tried to save her."

"Some things are good enough for thee. In my desk, central drawer a brown envelope with your name on it."

"She's going to do a procedure on you, to relieve the pressure on your brain. To relieve the headaches."

Mina slowly starts to cry. "I can't do this."

"You can, you can. You're stronger now."

"You said that she's the best right?"

"You'll just have to wait."

* * *

Sonic is scanning the monitors seeing Geoffrey's progress. Then Nelson has way of getting out of this torture.

"Fuck you," he said quietly.

He slips off the ice block attempting to hang himself. The scale tips slightly and Sonic lifts him back onto the block making it balance. "If you jump off that block you'll kill him."

He takes out his magnum and points at Manic. The two see each other eye to eye knowing that they seen each other before. He heads back to the monitors leaving Nelson understood of the situation.

* * *

At the motel room, Big is on the bed looking worried "Why are you doing this?" Geoffrey walks around a bit, takes out the prison photo of Big and hands it to Big. Geoffrey feels the nervousness building inside his head "Let's see what's behind that door."

He takes out the other key and gives it to Big.

"Open the door," he said.

Big opens the door peeks in and runs. Geoffrey stops him.

"No, no get back!" he said.

He points the gun at him and they enter the room. It's filled with pictures of dead young women both Mobian and human. The bed has four shackles one for each corner. Geoffrey sees Nelson and Manic on the TV. Big tries to escape but Geoffrey grabs him and throws him to the floor. He finds a note with his name on it. He sees the recorder and plays the tape. John's voice gives him more info.

_"If you are playing this tape, then you are one step closer to truly understanding how to save a life. As an officer of the law, you find yourself torn. Is the man before you a victim or a perpetrator of violence? His salvation is out of your hands. It is your choice if you wish to put it into his own. Once this lesson is learned, you will find yourself one step closer to truly saving Nelson Thorndike. Without you, this man's game cannot begin. Force him into the position to face his demons and let him make the decision."_

He sees two triggers then the TV turns on showing Big raping and torturing a girl. He tells big to get on the bed and shackles both of his arms and legs. Big's head is placed in a vise. After he's shackled in, Geoffrey sees a note which reads: _Hand him the tools that will save his life._ He hands him the triggers and plays the tape for Big. John's voice is soon heard.

_"Hello, Big. As a voyeur, you have kept photos of those you have victimized. Can you see the pain you have brought them? You have torn apart their lives. You've used your body as an instrument of abuse. Now I give you the choice of what you decide is most important: Your eyes, which have led you blindly astray... or your body, which has caused those around you endless suffering. You have been handed the tools that will save your life. Decide quickly, though. In 60 seconds, the choice will be made for you."_

Geoffrey finds a note and leaves Big to accomplish his test. 40 seconds in and Big pressed the trigger causing one of the scythe arms to lower and blind one of his eyes. He's about to push the other until time ran out. The gears started to turns and ripped all of Big's limbs out of his body. Geoffrey reads the note which says: _Become a teacher and save a life. Go back to where it all began._

* * *

Silver, Blaze and other cops enter the drug clinic. Silver spoke to the nurse nearby. "Jill Tuck where is she?"

Jill, who was doing work near reception, heard her name.

* * *

Hershey wakes up only to find Agunus behind her; both tied together, suspended in the air and have rods though their bodies. She plays the recorder attached to her hand only to hear John's voice.

_"The human body is a fascinating organism. It can withstand the most brutal injury... and yet repair itself miraculously. But you know this all too well. How many broken bones have you suffered at the hands of your husband? How many flesh wounds have you endured? With time, the bruises have healed, but your pain has not. Today, I empower you to take control of your life. Can you disconnect from the one thing that has brought you and others so much pain? With time, your wounds will heal. His, however, will not. Remove the ties that bind you...or bleed to death from your inactivity - the choice is yours..."_

Agunus then wakes up and sees a message near him saying: _YOUR LIFE IS IN HER HANDS_. The two see X-Ray pics of their body parts and an anatomy of the circulatory system. Hershey pulls the rod on her left arm, when Agunus sees the rod move he grabs it preventing it going further. Hershey succeeds and pulls the rod near her left shoulder. This moves the rod into Agunus' throat. He tried to prevent it but Hershey succeeds again. Blood spews out and Agunus places his hand over the wound. Hershey pulls another one this time in her left chest which is in Agunus' stomach. She pulls the rod out and the two scream in pain.

* * *

Blaze enters the interrogation room where Jill is sitting.

"Miss Tuck? I'm special agent Blaze and this is special agent Silver we would like to apologize for taking you out of your workplace."

"What do you think I can offer you?" Jill asked. "Hundred hours of interrogating tapes on the info of John."

"It's not John I'm here to talk about."

Silver takes his turn and Blaze leaves. "Four walls build a home. Shed any light on that?"

"Light on what?"

"The photos we found on the crime scene."

He hands the photos. _Cherish your life._

"That's his motto."

"No, that's YOUR motto. The clinic you run. Takes a motto from your drug clinic designed to help people and twists it manic torture monk."

"That motto John used has nothing to do with it."

"Four walls show two officers missing and a pile of bodies in their wake. Every detail we have on Earth on your hall of fame psychopathic husband-"

"Ex-husband."

"-points to you a possible accomplice I'm just curious to know why. There are a lot of people out there looking for answers want the place blamed on someone. That person is you. You know what the best part is? I don't have to convince everybody."

Later Jill is drinking coffee and Silver has documents on the Jigsaw killings. "Tell me about his workshop. If you love the guy so much why did you leave him?"

"He left me long before I left him."

"You break up and relationships end, it's called life. He started massacring people!"

"It meant everything to him. Do you know anything about the Chinese zodiac?"

Silver didn't want to hear it "Jill, no no!"

"I didn't just get pregnant, it was carefully planned. Everything John was."

"Girl loves boy, boy loves girl, boy gets girls pregnant, girl loses baby...boy turns into serial killer. Jill, I'm not buying it!"

Ray enters room telling Silver to take a break. Silver tells him that she doesn't leave.

* * *

Shadow continues to walk down the corridor when he saw light flashing lights. He sees Billy lying there with the tricycle. He picks Billy up and its mouth opens and showing its mechanical laugh. He drops it and heads towards the door. He opens it and a tripwire activating a vat. The door closes behind him locking him in.

"Hello?" said a voice. "Help me please."

Shadow sees a recorder and plays it John's starts to speak.

_"Shadow, when the judge presiding over your case sentenced your boy's murderer so lightly, your soul never recovered." _He spotted Ixis Naugus restrained at the bottom of the vat._ "Now, you have the power to sentence his soul straight to hell. Or, you could forgive. The key that will free him is hidden inside your son's possessions, possessions you have clung to for far too long." _He sees all of Charmy's possessions in an incinerator._ "Now if you flip the switch on the incinerator underneath you, a fire will cleanse you of this obsession and destroy them all, leaving only the key remaining. It is also the key that will bring you closer to the man accountable for taking your child. He doesn't have much time, Shadow. Let the game begin."_

A pig is dropped into a set of circular saws and its guts sprayed into Ixis. Shadow backed from the retching scent. Shadow speaks to Ixis "I think you remember Mephiles the Dark?"

Another pig dropped in and more gut spewed in. "You reduced his sentenced to six months!"

"Just because I did that doesn't make me a killer!"

More guts filled the vat. Shadow runs to the incinerator. He couldn't let go of the possessions but the pushes the button causing everything to burn. He pulls the drawer and grabs the key. He head into the vat unlocks the shackle from Ixis' neck and the two flee.

* * *

Mina is watching Shadow on the monitors. Aleena prepares for the surgery, gathering equipment and removing her jewellery. Mina walks in checking to see how it's going.

"He's passed his second test. He saved the judge," she said.

Aleena shaved a portion of John's head. She then tells John what's going to happen. "I'm going to relieve the pressure on your skull. It should rid of the headaches and improve your other skills."

She cuts the skin on the area where the tumour is. She uses the surgery scissors to move the scalp and skin away from the exposed skull to prevent bleeding. "Mina I need you over here."

Mina walks over while Aleena continues. "Fill that syringe with alcohol."

Mina fills it with alcohol and hands it to Aleena. She sprays it around the area clearing away any blood. She takes a drill and looks at the monitor. She drills four holes making a square.

"John, how are you doing?" Aleena asked.

"Never better."

Aleena Takes a mini circular saw and saws between the holes. She removes the skull fragment and puts it in a steel bowl. The monitor beeps a bit faster and John lifts his hand up indicating he's OK. Then the monitor starts bleeping fast.

"John, raise your hand," commanded Aleena.

"What's happening?" worried Mina.

"John!" Aleena rushes over with an oxygen mask.

"Why isn't he moving?" panicked Mina.

She places the mask over John and he reached out and touched Aleena's arm. Both of them sighed of relieve.

* * *

Silver and Blaze are investigating the scene where Big is killed. "The victim's name is Big, arrested for rape 3 times. He had to blind his eyes to release himself."

"Who's been running for the past six day to Sonic? Get this, he went missing a fortnight ago," said another officer.

"Run on the last known addresses," Silver said to the cop. "Two out of five people in Officer St. John's morals are dead. Every partner he has ever worked with, dead. The whole is a test from St. John."

Silver takes some down photos and shows them to Blaze "Look at these and tell me how you feel."

"Enraged."

"Exactly Jigsaw wants St. John to feel what he feels."

The cop Silver spoke to run on Sonic's last known address came to tell him. "Sonic's last known address is a couple of blocks from here."

* * *

At the packaging plant, Mina walks over to her bed and opens a first aid kit and takes out the equipment. She takes a bottle her mind is going through a bit mental. She walks and dumps the bottle into some tools and takes a knife. She walks to her bed and places the knife on her bare leg. There are three long scars on her leg from running the knife on her leg.

* * *

Swat entered the supposed location of where Sonic should be reported all clear. Silver and Blaze enter the place to find two folders one has the writing:_ OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU'll FIND ME_ and the other had the writing:_ YOU ARE IN DANGER OF GETTING TOO CLOSE...STAND BACK._ Silver sees a security camera, walks over and breaks it off the wall disabling it.

"What does it mean?" asked Blaze.

"You're the two Jigsaw titles."

* * *

Geoffrey enters the school and sees two arrows pointing right on the corridor doors. He turns right and sees a door with a question mark on the door on his left. He enters and sees a message on the blackboard saying: _SAVE AS I SAVE._ He sees Agunus and Hershey hanging. Agunus is dead. He sees the timer counting from 32:54. He turns around checking Hershey when she woke up and frightened Geoffrey. Hershey attempts to pull the last rod out. When Geoffrey approached her she tries to push him back and Geoffrey did just that.

"Calm down," he said.

"You got to help me. Don't go, don't leave me here!" weakened Hershey.

Geoffrey finds a recorder, plays it and hears John's voice.

_"Hello, Officer St. John. What have you learned thus far? Experience is a harsh teacher. First comes the test, second comes the lesson. If you are to SAVE AS I SAVE, then you will see the person in front of you is but a student. So I ask you, Officer St. John: Has the pupil learned her lesson? Has she been told the error of her ways? Does she now view the world differently? Officer St. John, the key to this person's freedom lies in the palm of your hand, but only after she has done her own part. Can you play your role in her salvation? Once judgment has been made, though, the key to finding your next destination is just off the map."_

Geoffrey walks over past Hershey who's reaching out to him; and finds a key and figuring out what should he do with her.

"He did this to you?" he asked.

He walks over and Pulls the rod out with Hershey assistance. The pain was even greater than last time. He sees the anatomy and looks behind it and finds a photo in a box. At the back it reads: _GO HOME_. The photo shows his wife.

"Where is she?" he asked to Hershey.

He takes a jacket and places over her to keep herm warm. "You have to save yourself."

He walks out and activates the fire alarm.

* * *

At the plant, Sonic is resting his head while the two victims argue.

"Why don't you fucking kill me?" said Nelson wearily.

"No," replied Sonic.

"Shut up!" muffled Manic.

"I don't want to play anymore," Nelson said weakly.

* * *

At the scene where Hershey and Agunus are, Blaze reads the message on the blackboard. "Save as I save. So what do you do, free her and let him die?"

"He hasn't got a chance the rods had gone through every major artery in his body. You're life is in her hands St. John didn't kill her, his wife did."

"She identified St. John as the one who saved her."

"Passed St. John's judgment, got fixed and got her freedom."

Blaze receives a phone call. The photographer takes some shots and a forensics dust a bow with an arrow in it for prints.

"Hey Silver," said Blaze. "I just found out something very interesting about three people in the traps. They all represented by a lawyer named Sonic.

"You got them all off?"

The forensics' fingerprint brush suddenly activated the bow causing it to launch the arrow Silver moves Blaze out of the way. The two dodged it and the arrow shot into the photographer's face fatally killing her.

The two walk out of the room. Silver begins talking. "So Blaze, where's the lair?"

"It doesn't exist."

"Jigsaw wanted us to find that place. Where's the new game being played?"

"Here, this building."

The two arm themselves and search the area. They come across a room with Billy sitting on a chair with candles lit around him. Blaze plays the tape recorder around Billy's neck and John's voice starts speaking.

_"Hello, Agent Blaze and welcome to the world you have long studied. Your partner Agent Silver will soon take the life of an innocent man. Heed my warning, Agent Blaze: Your next move is critical."_

Blaze starts to hear a clicking sound coming from the puppet. She leans closer and hears something in the puppet _"Open the Door."_ The clicking and ticking becomes louder then Billy's face explodes. It pieces flew into Blaze's throat and face and Billy laughs mechanically. Silver immediately yells for help and places a jacket below her head.

Later she's taken to the hospital by ambulance. Before she's taken away, she hands Silver a key.

* * *

Back at the plant, Sonic is examining the monitors. The timer reads 19:45. Nelson tries to fake his way out of it by playing dead.

"Hey!" muffled Manic to Sonic.

Sonic gets up and walks over. As he examines Nelson, Nelson swings at him and moves off the ice block causing the electrode to go off balance. Sonic manages to grab him and outs him back on the block.

"Listen to me." Sonic said to Nelson. "You have nothing to worry about understand? Don't want you to worry."

He heads for the bag "As a matter of fact, in order to stay alive, you have to wait until the clock counts down."

He walks over with a magnum and gives it to Nelson. "If this other passes his test, then the three of us go free."

He places a bullet in the magnum "Live or die. You make the choice."

* * *

Back at the police station, Silver is contacting Blaze's mom telling her what happened to her. He's built up with frustration that he threw papers all over the office. Then he picked up a photo and looked at the newspaper. He has come to realise something. He takes another newspaper clipping and photos and leaves.

He heads to the room where Jill is held. "You see that Jill? That's a fucking file that has your name on it!" He hands her the clipping and photos. "Want to put someone's name on it? You start talking to me ok?" He points to the photos. "What's with the doll? What's with the tricycle? Who were John's business associates before he went insane?"

"He wasn't the associate type," replied Jill.

"Where the hell is Sonic? Obstruction to justice aiding a conspirator to murderer."

Jill said nothing.

"Talk to me!" shouted Silver. He starts to lose patience. "Not saying anything will make people die. He's a business partner, he's a friend, he's an accomplice we have been looking for and he's your fucking lawyer."

He moves table and pushes Jill to the wall. "You see that?" he shows the blood stains on him. "That's my partner's blood. She's fighting for life right now because of your lunatic husband. What happened between Jigsaw and Sonic?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mina comes into the room where John is resting while Aleena puts back on her jewellery. Mina embraces John.

"He can't hear you" Aleena said to Mina. "He doesn't know you're there."

Mina suddenly becomes furious. She walks over and turns Aleena around and is about to draw out her gun.

"Mina!" shouted John waking up. "Put it away."

Mina puts away the gun.

"Leave us alone" John continued.

Mina leaves furiously.

"May I apologize for her behaviour?" asked John. "Her emotion is also her weakness."

While looking at the monitors her hand starts to bleed. She looks at it and sees a straight razor in her hand realizing her weakness. Then she throws it furiously.

* * *

Shadow and Ixis continue moving on. Ixis begins to cough. Shadow finds a box with a note saying: _Your one step closer to your revenge_. He finds a bullet magazine and another torn piece of the photo showing Cream.

"There not even death, nothing," Ixis said to Shadow. "You need to take the pain out of you. Vengeance doesn't solve anything it makes the pain greater Shadow."

Shadow put the three pieces together showing him and his kids. He kicks down the door causing a tripwire to pull a pin. He finds Mephiles, the hedgehog who killed his son. He's placed in a Rack Trap with his hands and feet nailed down. Mephiles has fear in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mephiles asked.

Shadow plays the recorder around Mephiles' neck and John's voice is heard.

_"Hello Shadow. If you are listening to this, that means that the confrontation you so long dreamed of is finally unfolding. In your head he is a cypher, a symbol of your life changing, a symbol of death. I present him to you now as a simple human being. His name is Mephiles, he's 27 years old, a medical student with a mother and a father just like you. A man whose life also changed on the day your son died. That day he made a terrible mistake. You believed he didn't pay for that mistake, and now is your chance to make him pay." Ixis finds a glass box with a key tied to the trigger of a shotgun. "The device Mephiles is strapped to is my personal favourite. I call it _The Rack_. The human body is a miraculous creation. Ever wonder how far the arm can twist?" The door suddenly closes and the part of the rack holding Mephiles' right arm begins to twist. "This device is going to start twisting. There is a chance he might live though, with your help. To your right is a box. At the back of the box is a key. It's tied to the trigger of a shotgun. The question you have to ask yourself is this: are you willing to take a bullet for the man who killed your son? Does "do unto others as you would have them do unto you" apply here, Shadow? Make your choice."_

The door suddenly closes and the part of the rack holding Mephiles' right arm begins to twist. Ixis tries to break the glass but it didn't break.

"Have mercy," panicked Mephiles as his arm continues twisting.

Shadow slowly begins to break down feeling the pain Mephiles has. Ixis grabs the key but didn't take it and finds other way of taking the key without setting off the gun. After Mephiles' right arm is twisted fully, his other arm begins to twist causing so much pain. Ixis runs and ties to stop the turning but no response. Shadow continues to fill the agony and despair. Next came the right leg Ixis continues to find a way to free Mephiles while Shadow looks at the gears which causes the shot gun to fire. After the right leg is turned fully, His left leg starts turning. Ixis tells Mephiles to hold on, but all he could do is scream in pain. Shadow takes the key off the hook.

"I got the key," he said.

He lets go of the string and hears a blast. Ixis is shot in the side of his face. Shadow runs over to find a hole to unlock the rack. Then Mephiles head start to turn. Shadow fills with worry and panics a bit. Then Mephiles head is turned 180 degrees killing him in the process. Shadow breaks down realizing it's too late.

* * *

At the interrogation room Jill starts to sob. "I don't think he could ever forgive me. His time was over. He was diagnosed with cancer soon after that."

"Did you try contacting him?" asked Silver.

"I tried. But a different person crawled out of the wreckage. Someone else survived."

* * *

At the plant Mina is taking Shadows progress via monitors John asks Aleena. "You asked me tell me about your husband." John said to Aleena.

"Last time I saw him we were so disconnected. But now, I give anything in the world...to see my husband."

"I'm always fascinated by husbands who barely look up to their wives. Wives on their backs telling ones with perfect strangers, leaving their own children to neglect them. _Til death do us part_ indeed."

Aleena walks over to him plucking up courage. "I don't know what you think but my marriage has survived more suffering than someone like you could ever grasp."

"Someone like me..."

"A monster and a murderer."

"I don't come down as a murderer. I despise murderers."

Mina Walks in to see Aleena and John holding hands.

"Please let me go," begged Aleena.

"You need Mina for this one. You said you'll be fine."

He looks over to Mina. "Mina, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Aleena leaves and walks through the hall and sees some of John's "experiments". She sees a door. She tries opening it but it's locked. She tries using the scalpel but it's no use. She sees a chisel and takes it. She wiggles it in the door and unlocks it. After taking a few steps she walks into a fence. Behind it is a telephone, but the fenced door Aleena is standing in front of is locked. She tries unlocking it with the scalpel but then hears a noise. She walks to the double door and closes it. She takes the chisel and puts it back in a flash. Mina walks in and sees her gasping for breath. Mina walks over to her.

"He needs you," she said.

Mina follows Aleena for a few steps and turns towards the door and Aleena sees her. Mina opens it and says "Why is the door open?"

Aleena attacks her with a scalpel but Mina dodges it. The two started fighting, throwing stuff and knocking over things. Aleena presses Mina at the mesh.

"I'll fucking kill you!" yelled Aleena.

"You'll never get the key for the collar," said Mina evilly.

Aleena takes one of her keys and attempts to unlock it. The key doesn't fit and she tries it in the fenced door, it doesn't fit either and throws it. Aleena walks away while Mina smiles in triumph and takes a break.

* * *

Silver tries to think while Jill watches him. He stops, takes the file with newspaper and photos and leaves. He suddenly looks at the newspaper. He walks back to room and confronts Jill. "_Four Walls Build a Home._ Someone's named after John's business right?"

"Yes," said Jill sternly.

"Where is it?"

He spits out in rage saying it three times and says it the fourth time quietly. The newspaper shows Gideon meat packaging plant.


	10. Four Walls Build a Home

Geoffrey arrives at the Gideon Plant and enters the building. He sees a box with a note inside. It reads: _Patience, remember WHO you are saving...time is on your side._

"What does that mean?" he thought.

* * *

Mina wonders around near the monitors for a moment.

* * *

Sonic and Nelson see two giant ice blocks on the ceiling. They know what happens if they fail. Sonic sees a cable connecting from the ice blocks to the door.

"We have to make sure he doesn't come through the door," Sonic said.

"Who's coming through the door?" Nelson muffled.

Sonic checks the door to see anything coming.

* * *

Geoffrey searches through the hall and finds an empty box. He knows he's not the only one playing Jigsaw's game.

Silver arrives at the plant. He radios in calling for the cops to arrive at the location. "I don't have two minutes."

He arms himself and enters the place he sees an empty box and hears Shadow kicking some wood. He turns around and investigates.

* * *

While John is talking to Aleena, Mina finds the envelope with her name on it from Manic.

* * *

Geoffrey sees the same writings from his previous tests on the walls. He sees the timer, it reads 3:40. He spots Nelson's and Manic's badge. A note is next to them saying: _Have you learned HOW to save a life? _He begins to run.

* * *

"Please let me go" begged Aleena "I saved you're life."

"Taking my advise isn't the you're saving after all."

Mina reads the letter from Manic which reads: _Mina, you were with Sleet the night Jill lost Gideon. You killed their child. You know it & I know it, so do exactly as I say. Kill Aleena or I'll tell John what you did._ Mina felt distraught and breaks down. She walks over to a door and peeps into the hole, it's Cream holding her teddy bear. Mina is still sobbing. "Remember... Do not trust the one who saves you."

John pours candle wax over a tape. After it dries, he swallows it. He leans over to Aleena. "Tell me about your daughter."

* * *

Geoffrey, Silver and Shadow continue going down the corridors. Silver picks up a key chain with a picture of Shadow and his family.

* * *

"Or we could talk about your son," continued John.

This alerted Aleena "What did you say?"

Mina filling with despair takes her gun and walks over.

"Why are you among the dead when you have such a beautiful family? Daughter needs her mother."

Mina walks in and tells John that Shadow completed the third test. Then he leans to Aleena. "Congratulations, you're free to go."

"Yeah, but he's not all the way out yet," replied Mina.

"Undo her collar Mina let her go."

"No, he's not finished. He's not all the way."

"Mina, Aleena is more important than you know. Unlock her collar and let her go."

"I said no! She doesn't deserve to go free."

Aleena steps in the conversation. "You promised."

"I didn't promise you shit!"

Mina points the gun at her threatening to kill her and John spoke out. "Mina, put away that gun. She holds her life. What about the test subjects that are being left alive? Is that how you thought about them?"

"They mean nothing to it right now."

* * *

Sonic takes off his coat and reveals a device on his back with pincers near his neck. Nelson knows he's used by Jigsaw.

Geoffrey, Shadow and Silver are still going through the plant to their destinations.

* * *

Mina stares at Aleena still pointing the gun at her. "You took my life from me. I was returning the fucking favour."

"No Mina, that's what you thought. But I know different. You left him for dead didn't you?"

John was referring to Nelson Thorndike, Mina sobs even more.

"But I clean up those mistakes. I give you for them," John continued.

"You do us no different than murder" said Mina. "You torture people, you watch them die and you're begging me not to kill this worthless bitch on the ground with some game?"

* * *

Shadow walking with a meat hook hears a muttering.

* * *

"If you fail this, we all fail. You see if we all succeed," replied John.

"It's a lie!" Mina yelled.

* * *

Shadow hit the light with the hook in frustration which attracted Silver's attention. Silver runs back and Geoffrey continues forward.

* * *

"I'll tell you what hasn't changed," continued Mina. "She hasn't changed because nobody fucking changes."

* * *

Shadow comes nearer to John, Aleena and Mina's location.

* * *

"Nobody is reborn, it's all bullshit it's all a fucking lie! I'm just some pawn in your stupid game."

* * *

Sonic sees Geoffrey on the monitor coming closer. "Who's coming through the door?" asked Nelson.

"He's coming" Sonic said to himself. He sees Silver coming through a door and Shadow at a fence gate.

"Who the fuck is it?" shouted Nelson.

* * *

Shadow tries to open the gate but it's locked. He takes out a key and unlocks it.

* * *

"I don't mean anything to you," sobbed Mina.

"You mean everything to me" said John. "I'm trying to help you Mina."

"So help me! Let me kill this mother fucker standing right there. Why is she so important to you?"

"She's not important to me. She's important to you."

"She's not important to me."

* * *

Shadow comes across a box with a note saying _Last chance._ In it there's a gun.

* * *

"Last chance Mina," John said.

"She's nothing," Mina sobbed.

* * *

Shadow puts the magazine in the gun. He looks at the photo.

* * *

"Times running out," warned John. "Will you think about what you are doing?"

* * *

Shadow enters the hall where John's experiments are. Aleena hears him coming. Silver sees the fenced gate and checks the door ahead.

"Think about you putting yourself this way. Think about tomorrow."

Shadow sees Aleena. Mina bows down her head and points the gun sideways.

"Aleena?" called Shadow.

"Shadow!" cried Aleena.

Mina pulled the trigger and Aleena fell into Shadow's arms.

"You've just murdered Shadow's wife."

Shadow comes in holding Aleena shoots Mina in the neck. Silver hears the noise and investigates. Shadow places Aleena on the ground in despair. While Mina is dying, John gives her the last she'll hear.

"Mina, it's OK. This was your test. Your game. I was testing you. I took you in. I selected you for the honour of carrying on my life's work. But you didn't. You didn't test anyone's will to live. Instead you took away their only chance. Your games were unwinnable, your subjects merely victims. In my desperation, I decided to give you one last chance. So I put everything in place. You didn't know that Aleena and Shadow were husband and wife. I had to keep that from you for the purposes of my game. I had to leave out the ruined marriage, the cheating wife, the vengeful husband, the neglected daughter, and I let you make your own choices. I wanted you to succeed, but you couldn't. God. Game over."

* * *

Sonic takes a device with a big button.

"What's that?" asked Nelson.

The timer reads 0:41. Sonic turns to the two captives. "The button will release us when the timer's up."

* * *

Shadow points the gun at John. "You haven't learned anything tonight, have you? Your rage and your vengeance will only hurt the ones you love. Killing me will only add to your misery, it will not bring back your son. Think of your daughter Jeff. She needs you now more than ever. You can't kill me, Shadow."

Shadow laughs for a bit and pulls the trigger, no bullets left. "Your wife's dying, Jeff. Her time's running out. Jeff, do not miscalculate."

Shadow kneels down and holds Aleena's hands. "Your fate is in my hands. Your wife's fate is in my hands."

"I love you," said Aleena weakly.

"I'll take you home," promised Shadow.

John continues talking. "Though you may not see any threat, there are threats all around you. Shadow, if you try to move your wife, she will die. I can have an ambulance here in four minutes."

Shadow gets up and walks over to John "Would you like to take your wife out of here tonight? Would you like to take her to safety? Stand and face me Shadow. Right now. Would you like to get your life back? Would you, Jeff? I can make that happen. Which is it, Shadow? Come on, yes or no?"

"What do you want?" asked Shadow.

"One final test" replied John. "The rules are simple. Over on that table, there's a host of vicious implements, which you can use to exact your pound of flesh, to take your vengeance, to indulge your obsession."

Shadow walks over and picks up a circular saw. He listens more on what John is saying. "Or, you can choose to put your vengeance aside, and you can forgive. You can forgive me for the pain that I've caused you and your wife tonight."

Shadow drops the saw and continues to listen. "Which is it going to be, Shadow? It's up to you. Live or die, Shadow, make our choice."

* * *

Silver comes into the workplace and sees all the equipment and experiments. He also hears John's words.

* * *

Shadow walks over to John. "I forgive you," he said.

There was silence. Aleena tries to speak. "Shadow?" she said.

Shadow draw out an activated circular saw and walks toward him. Aleena begs him to wait and listen to her but he didn't listen. He slits John's throat and watch him die. The shotgun collar begins to bleep a red light and the monitor starts to beep fast. John hands out a recorder with a tape in it. The metal door slams shut with Silver seeing it from outside the room. John and Shadow look at Aleena, The light begins to bleep very fast. The monitor flat lines, John drops the recorder and the bullets blast Aleena's face off. Shadow crawls on the floor and picks up the recorder. He crawls over to Aleena's corpse and plays it. He hears John's voice.

_"Hello Shadow, I made this tape as an insurance policy, if you will, and if you're listening to it then it's time to collect. I was your final test of forgiveness, and if you are listening to this, then you failed. Now you must pay the price. The price for holding onto that anger the price of driving your own wife away from you at the price of living a life of nothing but vengeance. Now I will give you something to live for. I told you that you couldn't kill me, Shadow, but I didn't tell you why. And the answer is simple: I am the person responsible for the loss of your child." _Cream is locked in a room. She's huddling herself with her bear to keep her warm._ "I am the only person who knows where your daughter is. She only has a limited supply of air left, Jeff, and if you want her back, you'll have to play a game..."_

Shadow got up and screams "NO!" at John's corpse.

* * *

Geoffrey comes to the door to where Nelson, Manic and Sonic are.

"Don't come in! Don't open the door!" Nelson shouted.

The timer shows four seconds. Geoffrey is about to bust it open when Nelson shoots him in the stomach making him break the door open. While Sonic was rushing over to prevent him, Geoffrey shoots him in the chest. Two ice blocks swung down and crushed Nelson's head. This causes Geoffrey to jump back and fall down after ice shards pierced his bullet wound. Nelson's body fall, making the scale go off balance and the water contacted the wire causing electricity to spark.

* * *

Silver approaches the door checking for any traps and unlocks it with the key Blaze gave him. He enters the room and sees Shadow.

"Put your fucking hands up!" he commanded.

"Where's my daughter, you mother-" shouted Shadow.

He attempts to shoot him but Silver got him first. With Shadow killed Silver was surprised with the aftermath of the scene. He sees John dead finding the Jigsaw killer.

* * *

Geoffrey and Sonic are on the ground in pain from the bullet wounds. The timer showed 0:01.

"You fucking piece of shit! You should of taken your time!" said Sonic as he reaches for the bag.

"Put your fucking hands where I can see them! Put your fucking hands where I can see them! " commanded Geoffrey.

"Jigsaw was fucking testing you!"

Sonic takes out a recorder and pressed play. Geoffrey gives him a head shot, making Sonic throw the recorder towards him. The tape is playing and John's voice is heard.

_"Hello, Officer St. John. If you are hearing this, then you have reached Detective Thorndike and Detective Manic in under 90 minutes, resulting in their deaths. The rules were clear. You were warned."_ He takes the recorder to listen more. _"They had to save themselves. Their salvation was out of your hands. Time was on your side but your obsession wouldn't let you wait. Instead of saving Detective Thorndike, you cost him his life. You failed your final test."_

Geoffrey tries to get up, turns around and sees Manic alive and well walking towards him. Manic disconnects the monitors and walks towards the door. "Game over."

He walks over to the room where Silver is and slams the metal door locking him inside. He takes the key and leaves the building.


	11. I Know Who You Are

Silver tries to kick the door down a few times. He checks his phone, there's no reception. He turns on his mini torch and searches the place. He finds the secret entrance and kicks it open. He finds a tape recorder, plays it and hears John's voice.

_"Hello, Agent Silver. If you're hearing this, then you've finally found what you've been looking for. But is the discovery of my body enough? Or will your insatiable hunger to uncover the truth push you deeper into the abyss? Heed my warning: Do not proceed for this room can be your sanctuary or it can be your grave. The choice is yours."_

"Fuck you," Silver said to himself.

He continues going down the passage and comes to a door. After opening it, the pig-masked quickly tranquillized him.

* * *

Silver finds his head in a glass box with two tubes in it. He tries two tear the edges but there are made of metal. He searches around his waist but finds his phone and gun on an oil drum near a wall away from him. Suddenly, the tubes start to fill the box with water attempting to drown Silver. After it fills to the top, silver finds a pen, takes out the ink and stabs it in his throat to help him breath under water.

The cops arrived on time Manic was carrying Cream to safety. She asked where her parents are but they didn't tell her. Ray asked Manic what happened to St. John, he told him that he didn't make it.

"We got a live one!" shouted a paramedic.

Silver was carried on a stretcher onto the ambulance. Manic was surprised by it.

* * *

Jill visits John's executer after hearing of his passing.

"Hello, I represent your husband," he said. "In the event of his death, it was instructed to contact you. If you understand my surprise on whom he really was. He left something for you."

He plays a tape and John appears on screen. _"If you're watching this, I'm long gone from this world. You are my heart, you always have been you always...will be. I'm not going to try to explain my actions, I find it difficult to forgive myself for what happened at the clinic. I'm leaving a box its contents are grave importance. Even though you and I don't see each other eye to eye on everything, but I deeply believe in you and I believe you'll know what to do with these materials."_

The screen fuzzes indicating the video has ended. The executer takes out the box and places in front of Jill. She takes the key from around her neck and unlocks it. She looks inside, takes a small gulp and shuts it.

"Ms. Tuck?" asked the executer. "What's in the box?"

Jill knew the contents are confidential so she keeps them secretive.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Felmin." Jill said leaving.

* * *

Chaos arrived at a rustic building, it's a flop house for junkies and homeless people. Hamlin ran with a bottle which he used to smash his his head. He took the gun and aimed at point blank.

"Freeze!" yelled Manic. "Don't you fucking move!"

Hamlin raised his hands dropping the gun, Manic fired four rounds in his back killing the bum. Chaos was sprayed with blood. Manic helped him up. "Next time shoot first, you owe me."

* * *

At the morgue, the coroner is examining John's corpse. While examining the body, he finds a tape covered in candle wax inside the stomach. He called in Manic to examine it. Manic took off the wax and played the tape. John's voice starts speaking.

_"Are you there, detective? If so, you are probably the last man standing. Now, perhaps you will succeed where the others have failed. You feel you now have control, don't you? You think you will walk away untested. I promise that my work will continue. That I have ensured. By hearing this tape, some will assume that this is over but I am still among you. You think it's over just because I am dead. It's not over. The games have just begun."_

* * *

Back at Jill's place, she watches the tape she and John took while checking the unborn Gideon. She opens the box with the key John gave her and looks inside. There six envelopes with numbers one to six on them. She looks inside them and starts to build mixed feelings. She also finds an metallic contraption. She finds a brown envelope and the phone rings and went to answering machine. "Miss Tuck this is Scarlet Garcia calling yet again. I was hoping you could clear up some things up about your husband. Let me buy you lunch and a cup of coffee. I found something interesting about John Kramer's death."

She opens the envelope with a number 2 on it and finds a photo of Scarlet.

* * *

Abraham Tower is speaking to the press on a promotion on one of the detectives. The press are there along with TV cameras.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight. I like to be the first to say the Jigsaw murders are over."

"Why isn't this, a joint press conference with the FBI?" asked Scarlet Garcia.

"Not today Ms. Garcia." Tower continues talking he addresses them to photos of the deceased officers including Gamma, Jerome Wise, Nelson Thorndike, Rouge, Geoffrey St. John. "Officers who gave their lives are being honoured here today. But today I like to offer a special honour Today we honour the newly-promoted Detective Lieutenant Manic."

The audience applauds as Manic receives his award. Scarlet writes down something on her notepad. Manic starts to make his speech.

"Thank you. Throughout this ordeal, if we learned anything is that human life is sacred. And we learned that everyday...life should be cherished. Justice is the backbone to every peaceful society. And I would that true justice has been served."

* * *

While Silver is recovering in the hospital, he's being greeted by Elias.

"Sorry about Agent Blaze" he said. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I was supposed to die in that trap" Silver croaked.

"Never should of been there without backup."

"I want to talk to Jill Tuck one last time."

"You're no longer handling the case Silver."

Elias hands him a notice. "Over a dozen dead bodies were found on the scene two of which are cops."

"Jigsaw's dead. How many lives did I save?"

"By endangering yourself and others. You're off the case."

"On who's orders?"

"Mine."

Elias leaves the room leaving Silver frustrated.

* * *

Manic enters his office from the morgue. He looks at his sister's photo and the newspaper clipping with the headline: _Jigsaw Found Dead_. He finds an envelope only to find a piece of paper saying: _I know who you are._ He knows he's being watched. Without any delay, he sets out to find Silver.

He visits Silver in the hospital room where Blaze was. There's blood on the pillow showing that she's no longer living.

"I'm sorry about Agent Blaze," said Manic.

Silenced filled for a few seconds until Silver speaks. "She said you're name you know. Last thing she said was Detective Manic. How did you walk out of that building?"

"How did you?"

"By punching a fucking hole in my throat!"

His voice is losing its croakiness but not most of it. "You. A couple of scratches and a story on how your arms stopped working broke Jigsaw's and made him a state."

"Are theorising again?"

"I'm not talking about him I'm talking about you and your whole crooked department."

"They're all dead. There's no one left."

"Besides you."

"I chased him from the beginning and I caught him. So unless you got something to say, back the fuck off."

Silver said nothing more.

"Read the papers. I saved that girl."

He leaves the room leaving Silver alone to recover.


	12. Search for the Truth

Manic is at a secret location. He pulls a drape over a model which shows the next tests. He looks at the monitors displaying the tests. He looks at the first monitor examining the victims. He makes a small adjustment to one of the figures in the model.

* * *

Maria Robotnik wakes up and finds a collar around her neck. She sees glass boxes with keys in each of them. Johnny Lightfoot, Gerald Robotnik, Lupe and Fiona Fox woke up as well.

"What is this?" sobbed Fiona.

"Hey, don't move," commanded Maria.

"It's Jigsaw," worried Johnny. "It's what it's going to happen to me. This is what he does."

He attempted to remove the collar while being filled with fear.

"It's not Jigsaw," pondered Lupe. "He's six feet under."

"Look," said Fiona pointing to a camera. "Somebody's watching us."

"He wants us to follow the rules."

Johnny gnarls at the lock on the collar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," cautioned Gerald. He points to the timer. "One pull starts the timer."

The TV turns on and Billy appears on screen.

_"Hello and welcome. From birth, you've all given the advantages of few others. Yet, through poor moral decisions, you've used these advantages to selfishly further only yourselves at the expense of others. Well today, this singular way of thinking will be put to the test. Today, five will become one with the common goal of survival. You are all connected. A cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight that you will be decapitated on the mounted razors. The only way to remove the collar is with the keys from the glass boxes on the pedestals before you. However, if one of you moves to retrieve the key, the 60-second timer will begin for you all. In choosing how to react to the situation, your life-long instincts will tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Let the games begin."_

"If we do not move then the bombs will explode and the room seals us in," explained Gerald.

They talk to each other explaining why they're here. Lupe is a senior VP for a real estate and she set a plan in motion to burn down an occupied building to steal the property. Fiona is a city planner who grants building permits. She takes bribes and pushed past building permits on the building which Lupe ordered to burn down. Gerald is an investigative journalist for "The Herald"; he investigated but then buried, the story of the building the other help burn down. Johnny was paid off with drugs to burn down a building which he didn't know that there were people in it. Maria is a fire inspector. She filed a false fire report on the building on the building the others burnt down. There were eight people who died in the fire.

Johnny starts to get all anxious and makes a dash for the box. Gerald pulls the wire so hard it causes to go head over heels causing the 60-second timer to activate. Gerald wakes to the box while pulling the wire causing the others to go near the blades. He takes off his jumper, wraps it around his hand and breaks the top of it and grabs the key. While he attempts to insert the key, Fiona pulls the wire causing the others to move back. She uses the method as Gerald did taking her jumper and breaks the top of the box to retrieve the key. Then Lupe runs to her box, takes off her shoe, breaks the top of it and takes the key. Johnny and Maria are struggling to reach for their boxes. Johnny kicks his foot into the box causing the key to fly out the other side. He reaches for the key and tries to unlock the collar. While Maria is near the blade Gerald, Fiona, Lupe and Johnny managed to unlock their collars. But when the timer went to zero, the wire pulls Maria back into the blades decapitating her completely.

The door opens and Gerald talks to the others. "Unless you want to end up like her, I suggest we move on."

Lupe takes the key from her collar. She walks passed Johnny who's sitting down. She breaks the other box, takes the key and puts it in her shoe while putting it on her foot.

"What are you doing?" asked Johnny.

"Being smart," replied Lupe.

* * *

At Silver's office the phone rings, his secretary answers it.

"Special agent Silver's office," she answered.

Manic is on the other line heading towards is car. "Is agent Silver available?"

"He's not. I connect you Special Agent Acorn."

All Manic can hear is Elias' voice mail. He decides to leave a message. "Er, hi. This is Detective Manic I need to discuss with you on Agent Silver but I can't seem to track him down. Would you give me a call? I'll be truly appreciated."

* * *

Silver enters his office and uses the computer. He enters the criminal database and typed in Manic's name. No results were found. Silver heads to the files and finds his name. He takes the files and heads to his computer and did research on Julian Ivo Eggman Robotnik. He sees the newspaper article on Sonia's death. He finds another article entitled: _Detective's Slain Sister laid To Rest._ He finds other one entitled:_ Boyfriend Kills Detective's Sister._ He finds a different article entitled: _Jigsaw Killer Strikes Again: Local Man Julian Robotnik Found Dead._ He leaves the office until he's spotted by Elias.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Taking your advice," answered Silver.

"Taking some time off."

"I have to heal. I see you around."

* * *

He finds the location where Robotnik was killed. He finds photos in a case file showing his corpse. He spots the hole in the wall.

"He made it look like a Jigsaw trap," he thought. "I got you."

* * *

Johnny, Gerald, Fiona and Lupe enter the next room. They see Glass jars hanging above their heads. Johnny was about to close the door behind him until Gerald prevented him.

"If you shut the door you set off the timer," explained Lupe pointing to the digital timer set at 15:00.

"We need to figure out what everybody is," said Fiona.

"We all know that the dead woman worked for the fire department," said Lupe.

"Not anymore," said Gerald. "She got fired a month ago."

"How the fuck do you know that?" asked Johnny. "You're responsible for this shit I almost got my head cut off!"

Johnny continues to panic until Lupe silenced him. She turns to Fiona "What's your story."

"My dad is Richard Fox."

"He's been trying to build a new stadium for years," explained Gerald. "Little did he know, he had to wait for his daughter to get a job...in city planning."

Johnny slowly gets up "And you?" he pointed to Lupe. "What about you? What sort of shitty shit you've been up to?"

"I'm a senior VP for a real estate company," she answered.

"What about you?" Fiona asked to Gerald.

"Trust fund. Anyone surprised?" he asked.

"So fucking sick of your self-righteousness!" bickered Johnny.

"I'm an investigative journalist for The Herald."

"So you're working for a gossip rag?"

"Bite your fucking tongue."

Gerald walks over to the door. "Let's do this fucking thing before the bombs go off."

He slams the door causing the bombs in the other room to blow. They were shaken by the explosion, the lights go out and the TV turns on showing Billy.

_"Hello. And welcome to the next lesson. These walls hold three chambers. These chambers offer safety. However, to access them, a key is needed, but only three of the keys will fit the locks. These keys are in the glass jars hanging from the ceiling. Move quickly, though. Because when the clock ticks down, the explosives in the corners of the room will detonate. With only three points of safety, which of you will be the odd man out? Make your choice."_

A timer counts down from 1:00. They grabbed pipes and break the jars. Lupe checks the keys to see if either of them fit the holes. Gerald whacks Johnny on back causing him to hit the ground. Fiona grabs him from behind and Gerald throws her aside.

"Get a fucking clue It's survival of the fittest!" he yelled.

He breaks the rest of the jars and Lupe finds a key and heads for one of the tunnels, unlocks it and enters. Fiona finds another and heads for the other tunnel. Johnny finds the other key. He reaches for it but Gerald steps on his hand preventing him. Fiona takes a pipe and whacks Gerald on the head.

"Survival of the fittest my ass!" she panted.

Johnny takes the last key and enters the last tunnel. Fiona enters her tunnel and the timer hits zero causing the bombs to explode, killing Gerald.

* * *

At Silver's office he looks at every case file that have Manic's name on them from photos to documents. As he was leaving Elias spots him and heads to Silver's office. He finds the files on his desk.

* * *

Manic is still in his car listening to Elias. "Manic this is Special Agent Acorn. You have something we needed to discuss about the jigsaw case."

"Agent Silver was theorizing about the additional accomplice to Jigsaw," replied Manic. "Did he mention any of that to you?"

"No. Then again I'm new to the case. When he's theorizing, who exactly did you suspect would be an accomplice?"

"Someone with access."

"Detective, what do you say meet up?"

"You got it."

Manic hangs up. Elias enters the filing room and sees files missing from the holders.

* * *

Lupe, Johnny and Fiona crawl out of the tunnels and found Gerald's remains. The stench filled the air and Johnny almost threw up. Fiona takes a pole and they move on.

* * *

Silver finds the razor wire maze where Rotor was killed. He takes out a photo of it and examines it. "How did they get you?"

He found a peep hole and found out that it's on a door. He sees a fuse box, oil drum and a crack in the wall. He turns on the light and looks at photos of the victims of the gas house. "You supplied these puppies' files didn't you?" Silver whispered.

* * *

Johnny enters the next room followed by Fiona and Lupe.

"Great, more bombs," said Lupe. She turns to Johnny "What did you do?"

"I did something and a bunch of people were killed."

"Shouldn't you have gone to jail for something like that?" asked Fiona.

"Nobody else knows."

The three look at each other, then Fiona sees Johnny and Lupe looking at her.

"I have taken permits. And yeah some people might of been more deserving than others. But you know that's business."

"Close the door if you want to follow the fucking rules," Johnny said to Lupe.

As the door closes, the TV turns on and Billy appears on screen.

_"Hello and welcome. You must all be eager to learn the next important lesson in your transformation. The game before you is designed to bridge the gap between you all. In order to open the five locks on the door out of this room, the five electrical circuits powering them must be closed. The only way to do this is to find a way to connect all five cords to the bath water. Close the circuits and the door will open. But you must work quickly for in three minutes, an electrical current will surge through this room, locking the door forever. Who will bridge the gap? The choice is yours."_

Johnny grabs a circuit and told Fiona to hurry up. Fiona uses the poll she took from the other room and hits him with it. He falls into the bath tub and just when Fiona is about to take another swing, she feels a stab in her neck, it was Lupe who injected the circuit. Johnny gets out of the tub and looks at Lupe.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Just shut up and help me with the body," she said.

They put Fiona in the tub and injected all the circuits into her body. Sparks flew all over the place. The door opens and Johnny and Lupe enter the other room.

* * *

Elias is at his office when Jill Tuck walks in.

"Hi, name's Special Agent Elias Acorn."

They two sat down and began the conversation.

"What do you need from us?"

"I think I'm being followed."

"Sounds like police work Miss Tuck."

"I don't think they can help me."

"Because?"

"Because it's you, the FBI."

"I don't understand."

"It started after John's revealed as the Jigsaw Killer. Didn't surprise me then, but I'm still being followed."

"By who Miss Tuck? Who followed you?"

"It's an agent."

Elias grew suspicious and leans forward. "Agent Silver?"

Jill nodded.

"Why would he be following you?" asked Elias.

"I don't know."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Who else you told about this?"

"Only you."

* * *

Silver is now at the location where John, Shadow, Mina and Aleena were killed. He places his hands on the dentist chair which was used for a bed. His thoughts of his experience in one of Jigsaw's traps came back fast. He tosses the chair in rage.

* * *

Manic is at the evidence room searching for items that belonged to Silver. He finds a bag with Silver's cell in it takes it and leaves. He heads for his car and uses it to call Elias. Elias was in his car he answers it by Blue tooth. "Silver where the hell are you?"

Manic hangs up and Elias dials Silver's number. Manic doesn't answer and Elias reaches Silver's voice mail. Elias contacts Callen.

"Callen, I want to put a locate Silver's mobile phone."

"Right away sir."

"Call me back."

Callen traces the phone on the computer and _NO SIGNAL_ appears on screen.

Manic arrives back to his hideout and places Silver's phone near the monitors.

Callen locates the phone to where Manic placed it. She contacts Elias and tells him it's at 1293 Sandburst Drive. Elias starts his car and drives off to the location.


	13. Dedication

Johnny and Lupe enter another room. Johnny looked inside the box. "There are blades in here."

"When the beaker fills the door opens," said Lupe.

"It fills with blood."

"Our blood. We are supposed to put our hands in and fill it with blood."

Lupe was about to close the door until Johnny tells her to wait.

"The key from the first room, try opening that door."

"It won't work."

"No, it will work, there's a key hole in it."

Lupe takes one of the keys and put it in the lock. It doesn't fit. "It's not the same lock."

"Why are there five slots in this contraption? Shouldn't there only be one?" Johnny asked.

Lupe looks at the keys she has and finds two of them are the same. She runs to the tub in the other room and comes to realize something. Johnny follows her in.

"The tub wasn't meant for one person. It was for all of us. They all were every game. We only needed one key for the first room. If we worked it would of opened every collar. In the second room the tunnels are long enough to fit more than one person. We were supposed to work together. So we all survived, that's the game. They leave the room closing to door causing the nail bombs to blow. The TV switches on and Billy appears.

_"Hello and welcome. This journey has been one of discovery and hopefully, you've discovered the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. The human body, for instance, is an astoundingly durable creation. It contains approximately ten pints of blood. Yet it is still able to operate with just half of that. The device before you is one of sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood. In order to open the door, the beaker must be filled to the marked level. A level that is of no coincidence. This amount can come from any one of you. But that does not matter. What does matter is time."_ The blades start to spin. _"For in 15 minutes, if the beaker is not filled, the bombs will explode and the doors will be sealed forever. So now I ask you: How much blood will you give in order to survive?"_

"We can't use one person," said Lupe. "One person will lose ten pints of blood and die. Each of us will lose five pints and maybe live."

* * *

Manic enters his car and drives off only to be followed by Silver. When Manic enters the house, Silver goes in after him. Elias arrives at the phone's location and enters the warehouse. Silver arms himself and searches the house. Elias finds numerous items and continues on.

* * *

Lupe and Johnny tied straps around their arms so they won't feel any pain when placing their hands into the blades, Johnny speaks to Lupe. "A dealer gave me an ounce of heroin to bring down an abandoned building. Oh god, it wasn't abandoned at all. There were eight people, eight people died. And the Feds got involved and I got an amazing deal and my dad cut me off. The guy disappeared like nothing happened."

* * *

Silver checks the sitting room and finds a trap door. He opens it and climbs down.

* * *

Now Lupe begins her turn talking. "The fire inspector who filed the bogus accident report; the building planner who pushed through the residential permits; the journalist buried the investigative story; the rich kid junkie, who is the passé and real estate developer who set it in motion. We killed eight people and we and pulled it off as if nothing's there."

"Why did they all do it?" asked Johnny. "Was it reminding us that this is your plan? There was eight people still living in that building and you know that, and you know that!"

* * *

Silver checked the corridor and Elias heads down to lower level continuing searching.

* * *

Lupe and Johnny placed their hands into the blades. They screamed in pain. But they continued to push the hands into the blade as their blood fills the beaker. After the beaker is filled the door unlocks and the two drop to the ground.

* * *

Silver finds a room with a glass coffin filled with glass shards and a tape recorder in it. It has two tubes connected to it so the person can breathe. He plays the recorder and hears Manic's voice.

_"Hello, Agent Silver. If you are hearing this, then you have once again found what you are looking for. Or so you think. Your dedication is to be commended. But I ask you: have you learned anything in your journey of discovery? As the old adage goes, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." The situation you find yourself in is one of trust. So I ask you: Have you learned to trust me? The only way to survive this room is by entering the glass box before you. Pain will be incurred, but you will have a chance of survival."_

Manic checks the corridor and Silver pauses the tape hearing him move.

* * *

Elias finds a door and opens it. He sees the monitors of the four rooms.

Manic checks the glass coffin room, nobody's there.

Elias sees the model layout and photos and details of the five victims. He checks a cup of coffee it's still warm.

* * *

As Manic looks at the recorder he sees Silver's reflection on the glass door. He tries to fire at Silver but he ducks and throws a punch. Silver grabs Manic and throws him in the glass coffin. Manic moves out but Silver punches him and closes the coffin locking him in.

"I got you motherfucker!" Silver panted.

* * *

Elias sees the room where Johnny and Lupe are. He sees Lupe crawling on the floor.

"Drop it!" commanded Elias. "I said drop it!"

He sees her injured arm and lowers the gun. "Who did it to you?"

Lupe was weak from the blood lose. "We did it together. We made it."

"I need medical assistance at 1293 Sandburst Drive."

* * *

At the glass coffin room, the door behind Silver closes locking him in. He attempts to open the door.

* * *

Elias looks at the photos of the victims and calls Silver's cell. He spots his phone ringing and discovers Elias' dossier. He contacts Callen via Blue tooth.

"Callen. This is Elias. Suspect is Agent Silver. That's right Special Agent Silver.

* * *

Silver couldn't open the door and walks to Manic.

"Tell me how to open it."

Manic points to the recorder on the ground. Silver plays it and hears Manic's voice.

_"However, if you choose not to, you will never be heard from again. Your body will never be found. You will simply vanish."_ The walls start to move in and the coffin lowers to the ground. _"I ask you, Special Agent Silver: Have learned enough to trust me? Will you heed my warning? For if not, this room will forever be your tomb. And my legacy will become yours. Make your choice."_

Silver tries to push one of the walls but they are operated by gears making it impossible to move them by hand. He tries to open the coffin but it's locked shut. He shoots it but the bullets bounce off. He kicks it but no effect. As the coffin begins to lower below the floor Silver steps on top of it.

"How do you stop it you son of a bitch! I know who you are, I know!"

Silver climbs on both walls as they close in. The walls then break his arm and he screams in pain. Manic smiles as the blood is spilled on top of the coffin. The coffin lowers into the floor and more blood is poured until Silver is crushed.


	14. Those are the Rules

The glass coffin slides into another room and stops. Manic gets out, opens a fuse box and pushes a button which opens the door where Silver is crushed. The walls open wide and the crushed corpse drops to the ground. Manic looks up and sees a hand grabbing on the metal caging. He knew he can use it to his advantage. He goes and gets pliers and uses it to remove every finger and places the hand in a plastic bag which he put in a freezer.

* * *

A cockroach crawls onto an Echidna's hand, which belongs to Tikal. She opens her eyes and feels a device strapped to her head. She got out of her chair and felt a small tug, the lights turn on showing a table with a chain, injection hose and two knives. She screams for helps which causes Erazor Djinn to wake who's on the other side of the room. She walks over to the caging. "Erazor!"

"What?" asked Erazor wearily.

"Erazor wake up! Don't move. Whatever you do, don't lean forward."

Erazor tries to remove the device from his head. "What is this?"

"No!"

Erazor moves forward, feels a tug and the lights turn on showing a table with the same instruments as Tikal's. Then a TV switches on and Billy the puppet appears on screen.

_"Hello, I want to play a game. The devices on your heads are symbolic of the shackles that you place upon others. You recklessly loan people money, knowing their financial limitations, counting on repossessing more than they could ever pay back. You are predators, but today you become the prey and it is your own pound of flesh that I demand."_ Erazor looks at Tikal furiously. "This is all your fault!" _"The scale before you is your only path to freedom, however, only one of you may pass and the toll is the ultimate sacrifice of flesh. Before you are the instruments to exact this flesh." _They went to the table on to find that the knives are chained. Tikal tries to cut the chain with the knife but no luck._ "Move with haste though, for when the sixty second timer hits zero, whoever has given the most flesh will release their bindings while the gears on your opponent's head will engage, piercing their skull. Who will offer the most flesh in order to save their life? The choice is yours."_

The timer starts and the screws start to drill in their skulls.

"I'm not dying for you bitch!" angered Erazor.

Erazor takes a knife and Tikal takes the hose and ties it on her arm. She hears Erazor's cry in pain as he digs the knife into his stomach. Tikal takes the knife and places it on her fingers but decides to put it on her arm. Erazor takes out his flesh while she cuts her arm. Erazor places the flesh into a tube leading to the scale. 30 seconds past, Tikal still cuts her arm while Erazor goes deeper in his abdomen. He takes the flesh and places it in the tube. The screws resume screwing into their skulls. Tikal decides to cut from her elbow. But after seeing that time's running low, she takes the butcher knife and hammers it on her elbow. Each hit gets harder and harder until finally it's sliced off. Erazor also got another piece of flesh off and the two race for the tube, both exhausted and in pain. They place their flesh and arm in the tube and landed on the scale. Tikal's arm was heavy enough for the scale to go off balance. The timer hits zero and the bell rings. The screws drill further into Erazor's head fatally killing him while Tikal screams in victory, but with a price.

Manic takes the severed hand out of the freezer and heads into the room where the late Erazor Djinn is. He places the hand on the corpse's face and scale dial just to leave finger prints. Afterwards, he puts the hand back into the freezer.

* * *

At the Umbrella Insurance Company, Monkey Kahn, Vector, Vanilla, Cosmo, Drago and Lien-Da are Scourge's junior associates. Scourge is in his office on the phone talking to his Scarlet Garcia who's his sister and it's her birthday. She asks him if he'd going to stand her up on her special day and he's all she have for a family. He's with Hope Kintobor, he hands her a glass of whiskey. After he hangs up he asked Hope what are they are talking about; Hope said it's about his deposition.

"Not to worry Hope, some small town lawyer who we're trying to squeeze us isn't going to get me to say a word."

"I haven't doubt but as lead counsel for this company, if you screw up it comes down on my ass. So what do you say we prep your deposition?"

"Ah Christ."

"Do remember Mr. Jack Rabbit?"

Rosie's voice is heard on Scourge's speaker. "Scourge I have a Mrs. Casey Patterson on line 1."

"Take another message Rosie I'll get back to her this week."

He walks over to his desk and sits down. "Go on."

"When an opposing counsel asks you about him, how will you respond?"

"I'm going to say as Senior Vice President of membership and claims, it's my job to review every terminated policy. And Mr. Rabbit was sitting where you are when we discussed his appeal."

"I have a family too," said Scourge. "But the guy lied on his application."

"Watch it Scourge," interrupted Hope. "Do you think he lied on purpose?"

Scourge gets comfortable in his seat. "It wasn't my job to assess what his intentions were."

A knock is heard on the door, it's Lightning Lynx carrying a folder. Scourge lets him in and he heads to Rosie's office.

"It's my job to check the accuracy of his claim. Look, many people think we're the bad guys. Nobody mentions the millions of people we help or millions of dollars we give to charity and clinics we support."

Lynx is discussing about the file he has in his hand. Scourge walks over to the TV where Scarlet Garcia is giving a report on the late John Kramer; everything from victims to where their bodies are found. Hope asks him on who found the error on his application. He points to the six working near him. "The dog pit, the work as a team. If there's a discrepancy to be found in an application, the six of them will find it."

Rosie steps into the room. "Sir, they're waiting for you in the conference room."

"Very good," smiled Scourge.

"He meets the six and they said hello. Vector got up and showed him a file. "I found two errors for a chronically ill client. This guy lives at his doctor's office. This could save us 200K over his lifetime."

"I'll be back in a few hours," said Scourge.

He walks over to Dimitri who's working as the janitor. Scourge tells him he's looking good.


	15. Carrying out John's Work

Manic listens to the recording of the last game performed by Erazor and Tikal. His cell rings and answers it. "Yes...I'm on my way."

* * *

Heads to the crime scene and then a cop comes towards him. Manic asks her what's going on. She tells her that Feds took over the crime scene and request him ASAP. He enters the room with Erazor's body on a puddle of blood and a jigsaw piece tore off his skin. What surprises him is that Elias is there. "Elias, I didn't know you made it out from behind the desk."

"I make exceptions when prints are found at a Jigsaw murder scene," answered Elias.

He looks at the body, takes a UV light and scans it on the head. "We also got a right index off the scale."

"Have they been IDed yet?" asked Manic.

"Yeah they're Agent Silver's," said Elias.

Manic pretends that he's surprised knowing that he's the one who placed those prints. "When I learned that he and Blaze were being targeted, I should of been more aware but never saw this coming. Not from Silver."

"It was a shock to all of us."

"We have something he doesn't know about,"

He and Manic moved to the other room where two agents are looking at a wooden board with photos and notes pinned on it. They turn around, one of them is Blaze. Manic was surprised this time, he's not faking it. Blaze had scars on her face.

"Detective Manic," she said.

"Blaze," Manic answered back.

He thought she died from her injuries; Elias tries to explain. "It was my call detective. I knew Jigsaw wasn't working alone but until I know who's helping, I couldn't guarantee her well-being."

"So you let me think she's dead?"

"I didn't know who to trust."

Manic looks at her face looking at her scars. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

"We know that Silver knew the five in the real-estate scam, the victims Elias found," answered Blaze.

"How'd he know them?" asked Manic.

"Me and Silver investigated them after house fire," continued Blaze. "It was arson and all people were accounted for. But after our lone witness went missing, no charges were filed."

Now it's Elias' turn to talk. "Silver couldn't let them get away so he put them in a trap in which slaughtering is the only way out."

"So you're telling me that he's a vigilante?" asked Manic.

"Call him whatever you like, but he must be found," said Elias.

Manic was almost at the door when Blaze stopped him. "We could work together."

"You led me to believe that she's dead and now I've to join up with her?"

"Look we're offering full disclosure Detective. Everything we know, you know. Is that fair?" said Elias offering his hand. The two shake in agreement.

* * *

Scarlet is at the hospital standing near the life with her notepad and pen. The doors open and 5 people including Manic come out, Scarlet walks towards him. "Detective Manic, may I have a word?"

"Scarlet Garcia, a resident Jigsaw sensationist."

"Just reporting the facts."

"Is that what you're doing? _John Kramer, Conundrum of Carnage._"

They walked to one of the rooms, Scarlet takes out her pad and pen. "If you like to make a statement, I'd be more than happy to take it."

"Twisting the facts to make a better story is irresponsible."

He was about to the enter the patient's room until he stopped and turned around after hearing that Scarlet said that she knows more about John than he thought. He listened what she had to say. "John Kramer left Jill tuck a box on his you know that?"

"May I did, maybe I didn't," said Manic. "How did you know it?"

"Probate court. It's public record for those who know where to look."

Manic knew that Scarlet isn't lying. So he decides to listen what she knows.

"Help me get to Jill Tuck and I'll dial down the sensationalism."

"I'll see what I can do."

Manic enters the patient's room closing the down behind him. Scarlet walks out of the hospital thinking she has everything she asked for. Manic sees Tikal lying in bed with her severed arm bandaged. A cop asks her how she was transported to where she and Razor were, she doesn't know. Manic walks over to her. "He did this to me."

"Who did this?" asked Manic.

"Jigsaw," said Tikal.

Manic took a minor glance at her severed arm. "You didn't cut your own arm off?"

Tikal looked like she was about to burst out in rage but has that innocent look on her face. "I did. But he made me do it."

"And why is that?"

Tikal slowly breaks down. "Because what Erazor and I were doing was wrong. We were ruining people's lives. He wanted us to learn."

"And did you?" Manic asked.

Tikal thought Manic ignored her and didn't listen to a word she's saying. "Look at me. Look at my God damn arm! What the fuck am I suppose to learn from this?"

Manic being the cold-hearted person he is, he left the hospital without turning back.

* * *

At the morgue, Manic is thinking on what John said on the tape. The coroner tells him to look at the photos of the jigsaw pieces from the previous victims. He's with Blaze and Elias; on the table is Erazor's corpse. The coroner shows him the piece taken from Erazor's body.

"Looks like all the rest," Manic said.

"That's what we said too," concurred Blaze.

The coroner said that the skin abrasions indicated a knife with a partially serrated edge.

"So?" said Manic.

"All the other cuts were made with a near-perfect blade of surgical quality."

"Obviously Silver used a different knife than John Kramer."

"Right," confirmed Blaze. "But it got us curious, so we pulled the files to compare."

She walks over to the photos from a previous victim. "That same knife used on the other victim."

"And that victim is Ivo Robotnik, the man who killed your sister."

Manic thinks they're onto him. "You're telling me that you can tell a different knife used from a photo?"

"The tape from the latest victim went missing so we're looking into the Ivo Robotnik tape," reported Elias.

"Why is that?" asked Manic.

"Well, if a different person cut the piece then a different person made the tape," theorized Blaze.

"Silver's voice on that tape would of been our smoking gun," theorized Elias.

* * *

Jill arrives at the clinic where Manic is waiting. He follows her to her office. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Change of plans. The game begins tonight," explained Manic. "Somebody else knows about the box as we do."

"Who?"

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is from now on I'm control the game's aspects.

Jill becomes doubtful.

"Gimme the envelopes, that's not a request," demanded Manic.

Despite of disagreeing with the changes Manic mentioned, Jill takes out he numbered envelopes and placed them in front of him.

"Is that all there is?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Jill.

"From now on, I work alone."

"I only care about carrying out John's final request."

"John's dead, and his work is almost done."

He finds a photo of Scourge and asked Jill who the person is. The only thing Jill said is that he's "unfinished business".

He takes the photos and envelops and leaves the room. After remembering the time with John when he's proving a point, she takes her purse and leaves.

* * *

Scourge is watching TV in his office. He's watching the news about the Jigsaw killings. The lights go out after a sound of thunder, Scourge Pushes a button on the remote and no response from the TV.

"Dimitri you still here?" he called out from the door.

He sees a figure holding a gun. He takes out his gun from his desk and run towards the door where figure is attempting to open. He ducks down under the table as the figure holding a flashlight enters. He crawls around as the figures heads to Scourge's office He got on his feet and points at him. "Don't fucking move."

The figure turns around and Scourge fires. The figure breaks the window and Scourge runs to him. He turns him around and sees _security _written on his jacket. He realised what he had done and tries to help. When the security guard tries to explain the pig-masked figure grabs Scourge from behind and tranquilizes him.

* * *

Scarlet goes off the lift holding a piece of paper why says: _What you're looking for. 545 4th Street Apt #413._ She arrives at the door and knocks it. The door opens revealing Jill. "Miss Garcia."

"This will only take a second. We can help each other," explained Scarlet.

"What makes you think you can come to my door like this?"

"Because I found something you wanna see."

She takes a piece of paper and hands it to Jill. It was a photo copy of the letter Manic sent to Mina.

"Where did you get this?" asked Jill.

"It was at the location where John died," explained Scarlet. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"No. Bye Miss Garcia."

Jill closes the door and Scarlet slides the paper under the door. "If you think of anything…"

She walks over to the lift and finds out that the doors are open. She pushes a button and nothing happened. She leaves was about to take the stairs until the pig-masked figure charged at her.


	16. Psychotic Motive

A drop of water hits the ground and the sound of a respirator is heard. The lights turn on awaking Scourge who's suspended in the air with a vice clamped to his chest and a breathing mask on his face. He attempts to free himself until a TV turns on. This time instead of showing Billy the Puppet, John Kramer appears on screen.

_"Hello, Scourge. You've probably been wondering when we would see each other again. Today is that day. For years your probability formula has decided the fate of others. The healthy have benefited while the potentially sick have been unjustly rejected. However, this formula does not take into account the human will to live. When faced with death, who should live versus who will live are two entirely separate things. Today your policy will be put to the test. There are four straps around your limbs and you have four tests you must complete, for if you don't, the straps on your arms and legs will detonate. Look closely." _The TV shows a mannequin with detonators on its limbs. They explode causing it to turn its hands to dust. _"You have sixty minutes to complete your tests and avoid this fate, starting now." The timer counts down from 60 minutes. "You are not alone in this game. Just as you have taken loved ones away from their families, if you do not reach the end before the timer hits zero, you will never see your family again. Here is your first test. Your health and hereditary background put you in the highest category of success; however the same cannot be said for your adversary." The lights turn on displaying Dimitri in the same position as Scourge. "While only fifty-two years of age, this man has continued to smoke, even though he has a history of high blood pressure and heart disease. This demonstrates the very lack of appreciation for the blessings of his own life. Your game will focus on the simple element of air. Once this game begins, every time you take a breath, the clamps around your chest will close in and crush your body. The only escape is in the other's failure. So I ask you: When faced with death, who will survive? Live or die, Scourge. Make your choice."_

"Fuck you!" yelled Scourge.

"Who the hell is that?" said Dimitri.

The TV switches off and the mechanisms activate Scourge tells Dimitri to hold his breath and two inhaled. Seconds later, Dimitri made a small puff and nothing happened; but when he made a huge exhale, the vice move close to his chest giving him a small short pain. Scourge exhaled as well but the vice only touched his skin. He puffed again and the vice moved closer. Dimitri's face looked like it about to blow; after giving a big puff, the vice clamped his rib cage giving him greater pain. He exhaled again and vice continues to crush his sides. After one final puff the vice crushed his side causing his chest to burst, killing him. Scourge turned his head away so he wouldn't look at Dimitri's corpse. The vice near Scourge's side move back and the restrains let him loose. He gets out and falls to the floor in pain. He looks at his right side and sees a surgical scar. After going on his feet, a light turns on showing a key hanging on a rope attached to a ladder. It leads to a catwalk with an arrow pointing to the right. He limps over, takes the key and uses it to unlock the detonator on one of his hands. He looks at the timer and heads up the ladder.

* * *

Bernadette Hedgehog is slowly wakened by her son Emerl. He shows her the TV displaying Scourge in the room he's currently in. Bernadette tries to call for help and there's nobody there. Emerl sees a switch and a tube on a wall. "Live…Die. What the fuck?"

What he read was on the switch. He sees that the switch is connected to the tube. Bernadette sees fire sprinklers on the ceiling and reads the label on the tube. "HF? What does that stand for?"

"Hydrofluoric acid," explained Emerl. "This stuff will scald human flesh in seconds."

"What should we do?"

"Pull the lever. You wanna live don't you?"

"What about the timer?" asked Bernadette. "It has to mean something."

The timer shows 52:16.

"I don't even know why we're here," worried Emerl.

"We're here because of your father."

Emerl looks at the TV screen and sees Scourge going down the hallway.

* * *

Manic looks at Emerl and Bernadette hedgehog and looks at their photos. The next photo he looks at shows Scarlet Garcia. He walks past the monitors and sees Scarlet lying on the ground in another caged area. He pins the photos on a notice board along with other photos of the people used in Scourge's test.

* * *

Scourge removes the strap on his right arm and sees the words _The Party_ reminding him when he first met John at the clinic. As he enters the next room, he sees a broken glass cage. He realised that he's in an abandoned zoo. He walks pass the other broken cages and sees a control panel. He sees that the cage is dark and on the panel has two handles attached to chains. The two screen on the panel light up. One reads _TAKE _and the other _THEM_.

"Fuck that," said Scourge walking.

The light on the detonator on his other arm bleeps. He realises that it will explode if he doesn't do it. He looks inside to see what will happen next. He slowly takes the handles and a noise is heard. Gears move and they tug the handles and light turns on showing Billy the Puppet with barbed wire around its head. The panel it's standing on dropping causing the puppet to swing forward and slam on the glass in front of Scourge. The puppet begins to talk.

_"Hello, Scourge. Standing on the platforms behind me are two of your colleagues. One: your file clerk; a young healthy male with no living relatives."_ Light turns revealing Lightning Lynx gagged and with barbed wire tied around his neck. _"The other: an aged woman, with a family history of diabetes."_ Another light turns on revealing Rosie also gagged and have a barbed wire around her neck. _"According to your policy, your secretary is older and weaker, and therefore less worthy to survive; but you know the loss that she will be to her family? While young Allan will disappear without a blip on the world's radar."_ The screens show pictures of Lightning alone and Rosie with her relatives. _"Only one can exit this room and the choice of whom falls upon you. You must let go of one to save the life of the other. As you can see, the choice is not so clear when you are face to face with the people whose blood will stain your hands. Let the game begin."_

Billy laughs mechanically while it's being pulled up. "No, wait, no I won't do this!" Scourge yelled.

The gears move and Scourge feels a tug on both of his arms. Both Rosie and Lightning each feel a tug on their necks. Their faces are filled with panic and fear. They plead to save them and Scourge spits out some words. "It's a business! My decisions aren't made this way!"

The gears move tugging the victims' necks and Scourge's arms. "I'm not gonna do it!" Scourge repeats the sentence until the gears tug his arms more and the victims' necks. He looks at the photos of Lightning, they show that he lonely and has nothing else to do with his life. He looks at the photos of Rosie, they show her with her relatives and her family members. Another tug; Scourge feels the pain on his arms and the victims are close to death. Another tug and the victims are near the edge. Scourge breaks down and the handle on his right hand slips out and he grabs the handle on his left. The straps holding Lightning's hand behind his back release him. The pat form drops and Lightning swings towards the glass splattering blood; killing him. He's being lifted up out of the cage while Rosie sobs. The straps release her and she takes off the gag from her mouth. She said thanks to him and the light at the end of the room lights up.

"You try to find a way out Rosie. I have to keep going. You be careful," said Scourge.

He finds the key tied to a string, takes it, releases the detonator on his other hand and moved on.

* * *

Bernadette saw the whole thing on the TV and was shocked. She watches the acid dripping to the floor. "What if we put the acid on the bars, it will melt through it."

"But how do we get it to the bars? With our hands?" asked Emerl.

Bernadette got onto her feet and sees Emerl staring at something. "What are you looking at?"

"I wonder…the mirror." thought Emerl.

The two look at the large rectangular mirror. Bernadette starts to scream out. "What do you want with us? Why are you doing this to us?"

Next to them Scarlet shakes the caging screaming for help. She sees the tub of Hydrofluoric acid and sees a tape recorder. She takes it, pressed play and John's voice is heard.

"Hello Scarlet. You've sensationalized my life, twisting the truth and exploiting my message for your own benefit."

* * *

Manic is looking at some photos and pins them on the board. His phone rings and he answers it. It's Elias on the phone.

"We found the Ivo Robotnik tape," he said. "But there's something else we would like to discuss with you."

What's that? Manic asked looking at Scarlet listening to the tape.

"Better talk about it in person, it's time-sensitive."

* * *

Jill arrives at the hospital with a brown package. She asks the janitor where Dr. Steward's office is and walks to the door. She places the package in the slot and leaves. After Steward arrived he found it, opened it and finds a videotape. He plays it and John appears on screen.

_"Hello Dr. Steward, you are perhaps my greatest asset. Without you my work over the last few years would not of been possible. That having been said, I have a request. Watch over Jill. And should anything happen to her, I want you to act immediately on my behalf. In return for that, I will keep no more secrets from you. I have showed you a lot of places. But there is one that will be, perhaps, the most meaningful to you."_

* * *

Scourge feels a burn on one of the pipes. Just as he was about to open the door his left hand read _Final Decision_; reminding him when he turned down John's request for coverage. He enters the boiler room and sees a tape recorder hanging above him. The door slams behind him locking him in. He takes the recorder, pressed play and John's voice is heard.

_"Hello, Scourge. You have seen the flaws in your policy, but what you have not seen is the extent some people will go to when faced with death." _He sees Hope restrained to the wall._ "The lawyer from your firm has ninety seconds to cross this room or the device attached to her chest will discharge and pierce her brain. She will find that the journey across this room is filled with danger. In order for her to make it, you will need to be there for her and it is you who ultimately holds the key to her survival. When faced with death, will she have the skills to live? Let the game begin."_

The timer on the device counts down and Hope is released. She went into a venting steam and got burned. Scourge got her attention and explains what she must do. "You have to go through this maze as fast as you can. Go! Move! Now!"

Hope run into a crawlspace, she couldn't do it but Scourge encourages her and she heads forward. She got burned by sizzling steam. Scourge sees a handle with notice saying _Relieve Her_. He tells her that he can help her. He turns the handle and steam blasts in his face. The steam in the maze disappeared. Hope was about to move until the steam came back. Scourge let go of the handle in pain.

"Do it again! It worked!" yelled Hope.

Scourge turns the handle and steam bursts out into him and Hope crawled through the space. She was almost out until steam shot out and scalded her leg which showed the Scourge let go of the handle. Hope crawls onto the first platform and scales the wall avoiding the steaming pipes. Scourge tells her to go and keep moving. Hope sees steam bursting and heat lamps on each of the walls. "I can't, it's a fucking trap there's no way out!"

Scourge reaches the exit and sees a ladder leading to the maze. He tells her that and reaches for the handle. He signals her to go as he turns the handle. Hope crawls while avoiding the heat lamps. The pain on Scourge was too great that he let go causing to burn Hope which made her bump into one of the heat lamps. But she managed to reach for the ladder and climbed up. After reaching the top Scourge tells her to look for a key. As hope turns her head a light turns on showing a X-Ray picture of Scourge's lungs with a key inside. Another picture shows Scourge's stitch. "It's inside of you!"

"What?" asked Scourge.

"The key is inside of you!"

Scourge sees the stitch, hope takes a circular saw and unlocks the door.

"Wait what are you doing?" asked Scourge.

"I need that key!" shouted Hope.

She charges at him and Scourge dodged her. She takes another swing and burst one of the pipes. Scourge gives her a knuckle sandwich and Hope kicks him below the belt. Scourge bitch slaps her which made her move back into the railing.

"I can get it!" begged Scourge.

Hope raised her hands up and was about to strike him until the timer on the device went to zero. The device shot a spike up her chin into her brain. She falls back, down to the ground floor. Scourge sees a timer reading 27:05. He opens the door and sees a key hanging. He takes it, as he walks he sees a security camera.

* * *

Scarlet listens to the tape again.

"Well today you will experience the meaning of sacrifice and you will see the consequence for those who unjustly hurt others."

Scarlet throws the tape recorder, breaking it. She sees a sign which reads _See It Work_. She pushes one of the buttons and the TV changes channels. She sees a channel showing Bernadette and Emerl in their cell. She sees a security camera and the same goes for Emerl.

"Why would someone do this?" asked Bernadette.

"To see how we respond," answered Emerl. "They want to know what decision we make."

He was referring to the switch. "Let's pull it."

"No," objected Bernadette preventing his hand from using the handle. "We don't know what it does. It's too risky."

Despite his intentions, Emerl has no choice but to agree with his own mother.

* * *

Manic visits Elias and Blaze. Elias walks towards Manic. "We found an abnormality in Silver's fingerprint."

Manic walks to the computer Blaze is working on. "A fingerprint leaves an oily residue and depending how long it's being exposed to the elements, it's highly susceptible to contamination."

"So what's the problem?" asked Manic.

"We found traces of Halomethane R-12."

"She means Freon," explained Elias.

"Production of R-12 ceased in 1994," continued Blaze. "So the question is, was the contaminant we found at the site already or did Silver bring it along with him?"

"We're looking into the building's function before it was abandoned," said Elias.

The phone rings and Elias answers it. Manic leans to Blaze. "Did anything come from the Ivo Robotnik tape?"

"The tape was in rough shape when we found it but we were able to authenticate it," said Blaze. "The voice was distorted but it didn't match John Kramer's it's currently being analysed."

"For what?" asked Manic.

"Well, we're trying to descramble the tape to find the original voice. Elias is on the tech right now."

Manic sees Elias on the phone. He hangs up and about to make an announcement. "We got it. It's out smoking gun. The lab's off-site. Come on."

* * *

Jill in her apartment opens the box takes out a phone and puts it in her bag along with an envelope with a number 6 on it. She got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Scourge sees a double door with a spiral painted on it. He can hear rambling of familiar people. Scourge leans to the door and shouts: "Hey! Who's in there?"

"Scourge, is that you?" said a female voice.

"Yeah who's in there with you?"

"We're here all six of us. What's going on?"

"What can you see?"

"We can't anything it's pitch dark."

"What's that sound?"

"I don't know, something we're chained to. It's spinning."

"Get us out of here!" said a male voice.

Scourge builds up courage and opened the doors. Headlights and red siren lights turn on. To his surprise, he sees his junior associates Monkey Kahn, Cosmo, Vanilla, Lien-Da, Vector and Drago chained to a carousel spinning around with a spiral painted in the centre. They told Scourge to release them and ask him what's happening. All he could say that it's a game. A TV turns on and Billy the puppet appears on screen.

_"Hello, Scourge. Before you are six of your most valuable associates, the ones who find errors in policies. Their findings result in over two-thirds of all applications denied or prematurely terminated. Now you must apply your analysis to them, and will you be able to find their errors? Six ride the carousel, but only two can get off. The decision of which two survive falls upon you. But remember, the mounted gun will continue to fire until all six rounds are spent. And if no decision is made on your part, all six will perish. To offer the two reprieves, you must press both buttons at once in the box before you, however in doing so, you will give a sacrifice of your own. Two can live, four will die. Your decisions symbolized by the blood on your hands."_

Scourge has meat his toughest decision yet the barb wire test was one thing, he had a 50-50 chance; but this kicks it up a level. The carousel stops Monkey Kahn is placed in front of the shotgun. A red light bulb lights up on above the buttons Scourge is meant to press, the gun cocks and the bike pedal starts to turn. "Please Scourge do it!"

Scourge places hand in the slot the pressure was getting to him. Kahn continues to pressurise him. "Please Scourge! Follow the policy! Follow the policy!"

The gun fires and Kahn bows his head. Scourge takes out his hand in frustration and horror; same goes for the other five victims. The carousel starts to spin again, Vector spits out his reason to live. "We're as strong as the weakest link! I'm the strongest you can't let me die!"

"I'm healthy sir, please!" begged Cosmo. "I have two kids, you know them well. Please they can't live without me! They need me!"

Scourge places his hand in the slot and the carousel stops. The red bulb turns on, the shotgun cocks and the bike pedal starts to turn. Scourge presses the two buttons and a nail jams into his hand cause him a great deal of pain. The gun points up at a 90 degree angle and fires. The nail lifts out of Scourge's hand the Gun lowers to its original position and the carousel starts rotating. Cosmo thanks him for saving her but Vector disagrees.

"Listen to me Scourge," said Lien-Da. "My parents are sick, they need me I'm all they have!"

"You fucking liar!" shouted Vector. "Your parents hate you, they cut you off!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," shouted Vanilla.

"No she's not! She's lying!" disagreed Drago.

The carousel stops, the red light turns on. The gun cocks and the pedal turns. Vanilla tells Scourge to push the buttons. The pressure was so much that he didn't even see her die. The carousel continues to move Drago tells scourge that he won't tell a lie but Lien-Da disagrees. Vector shouts out reason for him to live. "My parents are loaded! They'll give you whatever you want! Just say a number!"

"He's been stealing money from the company for years!" yelled Drago.

"It's true!" agreed Lien-Da.

The carousel stops and the same procedure as before began. Vector insists on saving him while Scourge stares at the buttons. A loud bang is heard and the carousel starts to turn.

"OK Scourge," said Drago. "Listen to me. You can trust this bitch, she's a fucking liar! And she'll continue to do it!"

Scourge places his wounded hand in the slot until his fingers touched his buttons.

"No I'm not!" protested Lien-Da. "He wants to be you! And he'll slit your throat at the first opportunity!"

The carousel stops, the gun cocks and the pedal turns. Lien-Da begs some more and scourge presses the buttons and the gun lifts up 90 degrees and fires. Drago was surprised that he's the next to die. "You spineless, pussy-whipped motherfucker! That's all it takes? A bitch says one thing and it's over!"

Drago now faces the shotgun which cocks and the pedal rotates. "Look at me! When you're killing me you look at me!"

Scourge watches Drago die while Cosmo and Lien-Da sobbed. Scourge sees an arrow pointing to the left. The timer above the door reads 13:50. He enters and finds a key hanging above. He takes it and moves on.

* * *

An investigator is descrambling the recording from the tape Ivo Robotnik watched while being tested. Blaze, Elias and Manic enter the room.

"How's it going?" asked Blaze.

"Good," she answered. "Whoever made this tape had access to some impressive audio-filtration equipment. We can turn his algorithm upside down and let us what he really sounds like."

While Elias and Blaze watch and listened Manic walks around knowing that they'll find out it's actually him who made the tape. Both Elias and blaze watched him in suspicion.

"You seem preoccupied," thought Blaze.

"I'm just worried about the tape," answered Manic.

Elias walked over to manic and Blaze came up with a thought. "You know, there are still a couple of things I can't quite wrap my head around. I don't know Silver's motivation. He's been my partner for 5 years. We all know he's a bit of a hot head but I never saw any sign of psychotic behaviour."

"You can't really tell what someone's thinking," said Manic.

He was about to make some coffee when the investigator noticed a vocal change. "You hear that? We're getting there."

"I thought you had something to show us," said Elias curiously.

"Yeah I never thought of him as being vengeful," continued Blaze to Manic.

Manic takes of sip from his hot coffee and the investigator informs them that she almost has the recording's original voice.

"You know let's say there's an alternative," suggested Elias. "Let's say Silver killed Ivo Robotnik specifically to set you up as an accomplice to Jigsaw."

Manic puts down his cup and listen to Elias some more. "On further analysis of Silver's fingerprints it was found that the uric acid levels in the eccrine gland residue were inconsistent for an individual with an active epidermal metabolism."

"In other words?" asked Manic.

"In other words," continued Elias. "When he left his fingerprints on the latest victim, Silver was already dead."

"There it is," said the investigator.

They all listened to the original recording and it turns out to be Manic's voice. Before they have a chance to arrest him, Manic takes out a knife and slashed Elias' throat. He scalds Blaze with his coffee, takes a pick and jams it into the electric adaptor causing a power outage. He takes the investigator as a shield to protect himself from Blaze firing her gun at him. He charges at her and stabs her in the abdomen.

"Who else knows about me?" asked Manic.

"Everyone," said Blaze dying.

"You're fucking lying," said Manic after yanking out his knife.

He runs out to his car and takes out a can of petrol and Silver's severed hand from the portable freezer. He heads back into the lab and uses the hands to place fingerprints on the pick and gun. He pours the petrol all over the place even on Blaze and the investigator's corpses. He can see that Elias is groaning from the wound and he dumped most of the flammable liquid on him. Just before he leaves, he lights a match, ignites the matchbook and tosses it causing the place to burn fire.

* * *

Jill arrives at the surveillance room with her bag and sees Scarlet, Bernadette and Emerl on the monitors.


	17. Untested

Manic drives to the abandoned zoo while Jill places her handbag in the locker and takes out the paper from Scarlet and places it on the keyboard.

* * *

Emerl is about to pull the lever, Bernadette runs towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Get away as far from the sprinkler as possible," commanded Emerl.

"We don't know what it does."

"I'm not gonna stand around doing nothing, we need to make a decision."

The timer reads 2:00.

Despite doubting her own son she lets Emerl throw the lever. Scarlet watches them from the TV. "You don't know what it does."

* * *

Manic walks over to the monitors. Scourge limping down the hall, sees the timer reading 1:48. He sees and arrow pointing left with _family_ written at the bottom. He continues to run with the timer reading 1:17.

* * *

Manic arrives at the room with the monitors and sees Emerl attempting to pull the lever. Bernadette Moves back into the corner and Scarlet does the same. Emerl shots the level up to _LIVE _and Emerl looked at the sprinkler, nothing. Emerl filled with confusion shifts it up and down, pounding the door. "Doesn't make any fucking sense."

Bernadette sees the timer displaying 0:45. She walks over to the level and sets it to neutral. "I think I know what it does."

* * *

Manic was about to watch what going to happen next until he sees the photocopied letter. He was surprised that somebody knows the reason behind it. The door opens and Manic feels an electric shock. The chair is rigged to make the target sitting, become electrocuted via remote which is operated by Jill.

With Manic out cold, Jill can hear Scourge on the monitors. She took out leather straps and restrained Manic's arms. Jill reaches in the locker and takes out what is surprisingly a replica of a Reverse Bear Trap once used on Mina. She places it over Manic's head and locks it in place.

* * *

Scourge comes towards a door and has 10 seconds left. He enters and the door closes behind him. The lights turn on, Scourge turns his head and the timer displayed 0:01. "I made it!" he panted.

Two doors open on his left and right showing Scarlet, Bernadette and Emerl. Scourge limps to Scarlet they're both relieved. "Let her go! I mean it I won!"

Scourge looks at Bernadette and Emerl realising that they're Jack Rabbit's wife and son.

"You're the man who killed my dad," angered Emerl.

The TV in Bernadette and Emerl's cell goes to static and John Kramer appears on screen.

_"Hello Bernadette. My apologies for exposing you and your son to this kind of treatment, but I can assure you that it is not without reason. The man before you just made the sacrifices to save the life of a loved one. However, when given the opportunity to save your husband's life, he chose not to. Now you will be given the power to save a life. Will you grant this man the opportunity to continue living? Or will you dispense the same death sentence he issued your husband? Live or Die. The choice is yours."_

"It's not my game," realised Scourge.

Scourge walks to the metal caging and the light above the switch turns red.

"Please forgive me," whispered Scourge.

Scarlet begs and Bernadette stomps over to her. "Did he show mercy when my husband was suffering?"

* * *

Manic now awake, see Jill in front of him. She explains the situation. "John left you 5 envelopes, the 6th one was for me."

She opens the number six envelope and takes out a photo of Manic. "This is John's will."

The light on the trap attached to Manic beeps.

* * *

"The reason I'm doing it isn't because I can't forgive you for what you did to me," said Bernadette.

Emerl starts to have a vengeful look on his face while Bernadette continues. "The reason I'm doing this is because I couldn't forgive myself for what you do to someone else."

She reaches for the switch and suddenly the pain cramps her mind. She then comes to her senses doesn't pull the switch.

"I can't do it," she sobbed. "I can't kill him."

"I can," said Emerl.

He throws the switch and lights above him turn on.

A large metal caging with needles on it swings down slamming into Scourge. The tube with hydrofluoric acid pumps into the needles straight into Scourge's body. Emerl has a sudden change of emotion. The acid dissolves Scourge's body into half. Scarlet breaks down while Bernadette embraced Emerl. The two cried as they watch Scourge's lower body hit the ground.

* * *

Jill decides to leave the room. Before she left she takes one last look at Manic. "Game over."

The door slams and a pull rope activated a timer counting down 45 seconds. Manic screams and struggles to set himself free. Then he bangs on one of the straps to release himself, causing his hand to bleed. Manic releases his hand and releases the strap from his other hand. He rushes to a metal box, takes out a screwdriver and jams it in one of the hinges. He then wedges the prongs of the device between bars in the door's window. Jill was startled by it after she turned around, instead of doing something else she just ran off without the chance of Manic catching up to her. The trap opens but not full, he manages to pull his head out it. The trap springs and falls to the floor. With half of his face disfigured Manic drops to his knees, screaming.


	18. Can only Kill Once

Jill continues to run until she spots Manic and hid behind some uniforms. She sees the reverse bear trap land in front of her which was held by Manic as he grabs a bandage dressing for his broken thumb. He grabbed some more and took the trap with him. Jill managed to stay silent throughout.

Manic went outside and unlocked a storage house far from the zoo. He places the trap and locker near a table with a replica of Billy's head. He heard the news of the zoo incident while sewing his disfigured appearance.

* * *

At the police station, Jill is in the interrogation room. In came Chaos an internal affairs detective at Manic's precinct. He gave her coffee with cream and sugar. "I'm Chaos Internal Affairs, my colleague said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, but I need complete immunity," Jill explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because of what I know. Do we have a deal?"

"You got to give before you receive Jill."

"My husband John has an accomplice. A person who assisted him in almost every murder."

"Don't get me wrong I'm all ears if you gimme something legit."

"This person will keep killing until he's stopped. You know him and he definitely knows you. He's detective Manic the Hedgehog."

Chaos was alerted to that name. "Are you willing to sign a sworn affidavit?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"You swear to be totally open telling me everything, no matter how personal or private?"

"I'll give you evidence whatever you want, as long as I have protection and complete immunity. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

* * *

Manic takes a hammer and smashed his cell to pieces and he burns all forms of his I.D. He opens a safe containing a box detailing the next victim. It showed photos of Lucas the Seedrian. He takes the folder and leaves.

* * *

In the middle of an overcast day it seemed normal in Station Square. A young boy on his skateboard stopped and looked through a storefront window in a shopping area. A few more people and the boy's friends came to see two figures each lying near a circular saw and in the background were mannequins dressed in construction worker uniforms. More people gathered round just as Shortfuse the Cybernik came to. He isn't wearing his protective armour, just a regular squirrel finding himself chained to a table. He spots Captain Whisker who just woke up on the other end in the same situation. Whisker was frightened and confused "What the fuck is this?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Shortfuse.

They try to break free and Captain Whisker tried calling for help. Woman took out her cell phone and called the police, another woman did the same. High above the two was a hanging board covered with tarpaulin. The tarpaulin is pulled revealing Lumina chained to the board. The spectators were in shock and horror.

"Lumina?" surprised Shortfuse.

She was surprised to see the two below her. "Shortfuse? Whisker?"

Shortfuse looked at the crowd and spotted a woman lifting her briefcase. Shortfuse told her to use it. The crowd can hear the captives from the speakers. One of the spectators told everybody to stand back and despite the glass didn't break the first time. Billy the puppet came in on the tricycle as the woman continues to break the glass with no success.

"_Hello, Shortfuse. Hello, Captain Whisker. I want to play a game. The same woman has played each of you for a fool, manipulating your love for her and causing nothing but pain. Her fun and games pushed you both to break the law to fulfil her material needs. She is toxic. And today, all of your transgressions will be made public. Now you must choose who will drop out of this triangle, for within sixty seconds, one of you must die. If you wish to save her, then the saws must be pushed all the way to one side or the other, sparing her while proving who is indeed the alpha male. Are you both strong enough to walk away from what is destroying you, or will you fight one more time for the heart that binds? You have sixty seconds to decide. Live or die. Make your choice."_

A timer counts down from 1 minute and the saws start to spin. Whisker pushed forward causing the other saw to slide to Shortfuse. He managed to stop it and pushes it making the third move to the centre. With 43 seconds left the platform holding Lumina drops slightly. Short lunges forward and Whisker leans back missing the blade.

"Shortfuse, I love you," cried Lumina.

Whisker was appalled on what she said and pushes forward and the saw cuts Shortfuse's chest. Whisker looks at Lumina. "You love him? You love him more than me?"

"I had to say that. I always loved you," she said.

23 seconds left and Whisker didn't she loved him of Short fuse. So he centred the saw directly under Lumina. "You're a cheater and a liar! Fuck You!"

Whisker turns his attention to Shortfuse. "Is the chick that fucked me in your bed two days ago worth one of our lives? Is it worth it?"

"Yeah!" agreed Shortfuse.

Whisker looked up and shouted just as the timer had 5 seconds. "I think we're breaking up with you Lumina!"

Cops have arrived pushing through the people. But as the timer hit 0 the platform lowered causing saw sliced through Lumina's stomach. It continued lowering as blood spatters on the glass and the two ex-lovers. Crowd started panicking and the cops try to set everything in order. Shortfuse watched her gut escaping the skin and landing on the floor as Whisker shielded his eyes with his arms.

* * *

At a TV studio, a host of a talk show talks about Enerjak's autobiography. _SURVIVE: My Story of Overcoming Jigsaw._

"You're quite the national phenomenon aren't you?" said the host.

"It's quite flattering how many people responded to my story. And if I could help a few people along the way, then I'm pleased," said Enerjak.

"You survived a trap created by the infamous Jigsaw Killer and what is it like?"

"I had no recollection of how I got there. I remember the feeling of waking up trapped."

His lover Hertia and his partner Lucas were watching behind the camera. His publisher Julie-Su and lawyer Nic the Weasel were next to them. Although Lucas knew the whole thing is a fake, Hertia can feel the fear that her husband went through.

"I had to insert two hooks in my pectoral muscles and hoist myself up the platform," Enerjak explained. "I realised I couldn't hold much longer and accept the fact I'm about to die. It was a tragedy, I achieved nothing. Then something inside of me started to grow, something in my soul. And I decided to live. I found the strength so I yanked and I yanked and after reaching the top I ripped the hooks off my chest. There was blood and I screamed. I hadn't just survived I was reborn."

Enerjak watched Lucas giving them "thumbs up" for his dramatic description of his so-called experience.

Afterwards Lucas, Nic and Julie-Su came to Enerjak, Julie-Su wanted to know something. "Where was that big finish? You tell the story you thank your pretty wife."

"I don't wanna push it alright?" told Enerjak.

"She was there for your recovery, without the acknowledgement, the audience isn't gonna have emotion connection."

Nic however disagrees. "Too much emotion and it's going to feel like pandering."

"Why don't you let me do the public relations and you do the legal paperwork?"

"Just remember you bullet points next time OK?" reminded Lucas as Enerjak approached Hertia.

"Don't worry about them," smiled Hertia. "Your story's real and people feel that. You have to keep moving Enerjak even if you get overwhelmed."

Lucas called Enerjak with some news. "I got the Jigsaw survivor group tomorrow."

* * *

Jill leaves the station and sees a tricycle in the snow. As she walked some person grabbed her mouth just as she shrieked.

A hand turned a knob starting an engine and used the pulley. It was Manic holding an engine attached to a cart with train wheels on a railroad track with a giant metal spear in front. Jill is on the other end chained.

"You want to know the only thing wrong with killing you Jill?" wondered Manic. "I can only do it once."

Manic pulls the level on the cart and it slowly moves towards her. Then it picks up speed as Jill screams the cart impales her tearing her body into four pieces.

Jill wakes up in her bed with the TV on, thinking she might be safe after all.

* * *

Dr. Finitevus is in a rustic car propped up on its hind wheels. He's been glued to the driver seat with his skin ripped and his feet are chained. A cassette tape is automatically inserted and John's voice speaks. _"Hello Dr. Finitevus, I want to play a game. The situation you find yourself in is of your own doing. You, your girlfriend, and your friends are all racists." _The headlights turn showing Jet the Hawk tied to a garage door._"You have intimidated others based on their racial differences," _The rear lights turn on showing Storm the Albatross with his arms and jaw chained to the car and his body's chained to a pole_ "but today it is you who will run scared." _The lights turn on showing Wave the Swallow strapped under one of the propped-up wheels. _"Your pathetic friends follow your every word, Finitevus. Therefore, you will be the only one capable of saving them and yourself." _A timer laminates the time needed to escape._ "In thirty seconds, the jacks holding up this car will fall, setting off a deadly chain of events. In order to stop this from happening, you must tear yourself away from the seat to which you are glued. Then you must pull the red lever before you. But no act comes without sacrifice. You've judged others by the color of their skin, and today, Finitevus, you will learn that we are all the same color on the inside. Live or die, Finitevus. The choice is yours."_

The timer ticks down and the car engine starts. The wheel above Wave starts to spin, increasing its speed. Dr. Finitevus struggled to pull himself from the glued seat. He managed to pull his left arm free, the torn skin exposed his flesh and bones. He used his left arm to hold the steering wheel while free his other arm. The Babylon Rogues cheered him on to finish the task but are completely frightened. The engine continues to rev and 20 seconds were left.

"Do it! Fucking do it!" screamed Jet.

"You got us into this, get us the fuck out!" shouted Storm.

After freeing his arm Finitevus leaned forward screaming in pain for the lever. He was almost there but 6 seconds remained. His back was pulling away from him and the timer hits zero. The jacks were released, dropping the car on Wave crushing her head and running her over. The cars speeds pulling Storm's arms and jaws off. The vehicle crashes into the door killing Jet. It kept going until it hit a broken door car under a pile of other cars. Finitevus crashed through the windshield and entered the other car's windshield. There's no movement.

.


	19. Start Life Anew

Tikal has joined the Jigsaw survivor group, with a functional bionic arm. Lucas, Julie-Su, Nic, Hertia and cameramen were taping Enerjak with people who survived Jigsaw's games. Members include Hersey the Cat, Rosie, Bernadette Hedgehog, Johnny Lightfoot and Lien-Da. A victim named Alicia Acorn, explains about her experience.

She and her lover Commander Brutus were hanging above upside down lawnmowers, clinging on ladders made of razor wire. They were trying to knock each other off, in the end Alicia knocked Brutus into the lawnmowers. Body parts and blood spread everywhere.

"Alicia look at me," Enerjak said kindly. "How did that make you feel?"

"Free," sobbed Alicia. "He was abusive. It was either him or me."

"You want to know the best thing that happened to me after cutting off my arm." asked Tikal. "It's handicap parking!"

Tikal sees the cameramen. "What the hell are those cameras doing here?"

"I'm here to illustrate the traumatic experience each of us had can have a positive outcome," explained Enerjak. "If you look around all these people taking their lives for granted, they found something positive for their experience."

Enerjak takes off his armour to show his muscular chest and the locations of where he placed those "hooks" he had to insert in order to survive. "These are my scars. Minds will heal but the scars will remain. I found something that truly became my rock."

Hertia knew he was referring to her. Enerjak volunteered her to join them. The two embraced and one member applauded, but the other didn't. It came from a person sitting outside the group. "To be able to sustain such an experience and found something positive in that grisly act."

It turns out to be Laurence Steward, walking with a cane. "I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say how grateful we are to be part of your promotional DVD."

* * *

Lucas, Enerjak and Hertia left afterwards. Lucas had something to say to Enerjak. He told Hertia to wait in the car and the two talked.

"Who was that guy with the cane?" Lucas didn't see him before.

"He's been at the meetings longer than I have, who knows who he is," thought Enerjak.

He went to his car and discovered nobody's inside. He didn't know that a cloaked figure grabbed him from behind.

* * *

At the morgue, Chaos was given a file and as soon as he left his phone rang. It was Void on the other end. "I'm at a junkyard at 58th. Call came in about a car crash. It's also a jigsaw trap."

"How many bodies?"

"Enough pieces to make four."

"OK, get everyone away from that crime scene until I get there."

They replayed the tape, it was distorted and scrambled from the crash. Chaos ejects it, puts it in an evidence back void is holding. The Babylon Rogues' corpses were placed in body bags and Voids checks the nearby room. "Chaos, Manic is expecting you."

Chaos walked over and sees the message _CHAOS SEE FOR YOUSELF. _There was the reverse bear trap lying on the floor with Manic's blood and bits of flesh.

* * *

Enerjak awakes and sees himself in a cylindrical metal caging lying on the floor. He sees _S.U.R.V.I.V.E._ written in blood at the bottom of the cage. The TV turns on and Billy the Puppet appears on screen.

"_Hello Enerjak I want to play a game. You have amassed wealth, fame, and notoriety based upon your story of survival. Many have aided in your cause, but few know the truth. You are a liar. You and I both know you have never been in a trap nor have you ever been tested. Today, these lies will come full circle and you will learn if you truly have what it takes to call yourself a survivor. The cage you find yourself in will symbolize your rebirth." _The TV switches to Hertia chained around her neck, arms and legs, and then switches back to Billy. A timer displays on top of the TV. _"Within the next sixty minutes, you must stay upon the path of learning and traverse a series of obstacles to obtain access to your wife, who you have also deceived. If you fail to reach her before the clock runs out, she will die. Live or die, Enerjak. Make your choice."_

The TV switches off, the light switches on showing a message on the stairs: _Start You Life Anew. _More lights turn on and a pulley device drags the cage above the ground by chains connected to either side towards the ceiling. A bed of metal spikes unfold on the floor below him. He sees a handle and grabs it just before the bottom of the cage opens. He slips and grabbed the cage struggling to hold on longer. He swings himself 4 times and hurls himself over the spikes unharmed. He sees a TV showing Hertia and a Timer reading 58:55.

* * *

Hertia is in such a panic that she tries to free herself, until a TV turns on showing Enerjak.

Enerjak finds a locked door and finds another option. A light turns on showing _Understand You Problems _painted on another door where the last message was. Enerjak races avoiding the spikes and enters the door. He sees an office desk and old computer monitor. He notices and red line showing him where to go next.

* * *

Chaos shows Jill the reverse bear trap used on Manic. "Nice Design. Is it yours or your husband's?"

"It's always his," Jill said.

"It has your fingerprints all over it. You didn't mention you tried to kill him. There's a new game going on. Doesn't it surprise you?"

Chaos starts to think she's becoming like her husband when she said no. "Till I catch Manic this is where you live."

As he exits, Lara-Su approaches holding a DVD that says: _Play Me_. "This was sent addressed to Jill. Manic knows her location."

Chaos' phone rings and he answers it, Void is calling him. "There was a small explosion at the crime scene."

Just then another explosion this time a bigger one, everybody was startled and rang inside the garage. Chaos heard it and gave demands to Void. "Get out of there, get the bomb squad to sweep the area. Don't touch anything else until it's clean."

The two hang up and Lara-Su plays the DVD on the computer and Manic displays on the monitor. _"Hello Chaos, been a long time. What I want is simple – gimme Jill Tuck. You're protecting her despite the fact that she has knowledge, which her complicit in every death. Give her to, the game stops and nobody dies. If not, everybody dies and you're to blame."_

It goes into static and Manic knows it's getting serious. "Get her to the holding cell at the station. Make sure it's locked down and nobody gets in without my authority."

Unknown to everybody, Manic was the one who set off the explosions. He went to one of the body bags and took the one with Storm's body.

* * *

Enerjak sees a double door and spots a security camera and another door next to him with the words _Redefine Your Priorities on it._


	20. Speak no Evil, See no Evil, Hear no Evil

Enerjak enters a room and hears Julie-Su's voice. Lights turn on showing her seating in a reclined chair, restrained and wearing a strait-jacket. A head gear held her chin towards the ceiling. Four metal rods were pointing towards her neck and a string is hanging from her mouth. "Help me Enerjak I can't move!"

He came over and tried to free her until he sees the words _Play Me _on the wall, with an arrow pointing to a tape recorder. He pressed play and hears John's voice.

"_Hello Enerjak. Before you is one of your trusted colleagues. She has been your publicist for years, knowing your lies, but choosing to "speak no evil". She has been richly rewarded for her words, but today, she will be rewarded for her silence. In the x-ray you will see a key, the key to Nina's survival, which will shut off her device. But there's a catch. You have one minute to pull the fish-hook from her stomach and unlock the device or else the four spikes will penetrate her throat, silencing Julie-Su forever. Remember, the spikes will also advance each time the decibel level in this room rises above a whisper, killing her even sooner. Will Julie-Su live or die Enerjak? Make your choice."_

Julie-Su started screaming and Enerjak covered her mouth stopping the spikes. The timer starts ticking, he slowly pulls the string and Julie-Su screams some more. The spikes move further and further every time she screams while he tugs the string. He sees 25 seconds left on the clock. He pulled the string so hard blood spluttered out of her mouth. Finally he managed to get the key and starts to unlock until the timer hit zero. The spikes drive into her throat spraying blood everywhere. Enerjak was pissed. "Why didn't you just shut the fuck up?"

A timer read 53:43 and Hertia watched the whole game on the TV. A pulley underneath her pulls the chain on her neck dropping her to her knees.

Enerjak exits and sees his book on a table, he looks at the first page showing the autograph he gave to John.

* * *

Void and Chaos watched Manic's DVD and hit pause.

"See that?" said Chaos pointing a statue behind Manic. "I know that from somewhere."

Lara-Su calls Chaos and Void. "This was sent to us. It's taken from a security camera down town. The guy's Enerjak, he's been milking about his survivor on talk shows. His wife and handlers are also missing."

* * *

Enerjak continues to follow the line leading up to a door which reads _Verify Yourself Worth Through Commitment. _He enters and hears Nic the Weasel sobbing. Lights turn on showing her strapped on her back to a large upright wheel. "Get me the fuck out of here Enerjak!"

"Have you seen Lucas?" he asked.

"How should I know?"

A large metal cage similar to the one Enerjak woke up in smashing through a window with Billy the Puppet inside.

"_Hello Enerjak. That feeling running through your body is fear: the fear of not knowing if you have what it takes to survive. Before you is your lawyer, who swore the Code of Ethics, but chose to "See no evil", in order to benefit herself. Once her device begins to rotate, it will pierce her eyes and mouth if you don't delay its movement for at least thirty seconds. To do this, you must step into the other machine and lift the bars to the highest position, long enough to close the circuit, slowing down her device. If you do nothing, she will wind to her death before the clock runs out. Do you have what it takes to help her? Make your choice."_

A timer ticks down from 60 seconds and the right light switches on. The wheel slowly moves Nic towards the spikes. Enerjak placed his shoulders under the bars trying to life the weights. What he doesn't know is that spike penetrated his sides every time he lifts the weights. The light turns off and the wheel stops moving. He couldn't take the pain and lets go of the bars causing the wheel to move again. He tries again and stops the wheel. He struggles to hold it even with 21 seconds left. Sadly he couldn't hold the weights making Nic drive into the spikes causing her mouth and eye sockets to pour blood before the timer hit zero.

Hertia watched it from the TV and the pulley pulled her closer to the metal floor. A door behind Enerjak with the timer reading 41:50 opens.

* * *

Chaos and Void approached Jill who's in a holding cell. "Do you know this man?"

"I don't know," said Jill.

Void and Chaos left and Lara-Su had something to show them. "Manic sent an email with an MPEG attachment."

She played the video and Manic appeared. "Hello Chaos. Once again, we're at a moral crossroad. I don't blame you for not giving me Jill Tuck. You shouldn't let an old grudge cloud you're judgement. Look beyond the crossroad to the clear dawn."

The video went static and the two cops walked out.

* * *

A door read _Ignore Your Detractors _leads to the next game. Enerjak walked slowly in and while he's thinking the figure ahead is his wife, the door slammed shut locking him inside. Light turn on, Enerjak is on the second story of a building that is missing it's floorboards, with the exception of a series of torn-apart beams, destroyed arches, and wooden planks. He saw Lucas wearing a mask covering his eyes and ears. A collar around his neck is attached to a winch. "Have you seen Hertia?"

"How the fuck should I know?" panicked Lucas.

Enerjak sees the tape recorder and presses play, as usual Jigsaw's voice is recorded.

"_Hello Enerjak. Across from you is your closest friend. He knows all your sins, yet he acts as though he "hears no evil". Today, what he hears will be the difference between life and death. Enerjak you must help Lucas to walk over the planks and get as close to you as possible. Find your own way across the beams to the key. You must get it over the last span between you. If the noose around Lucas' neck is not removed within sixty seconds, a winch will be engaged and your secret will be left hanging. Does Lucas live or die Enerjak? The choice is yours."_

There's a key hanging across from the two and the timer ticks down from 60 seconds. Lucas panicked so much he looked like he's about to fall. Enerjak tries to calm him down. "Listen to me! I'm trying to get a close to you as I can. Just shuffle to your right you'll feel a plank."

Lucas did what he's told and shuffled across, the timer read 0:40. Enerjak shuffled near the wall so he can get closer. Lucas went onto the next plank and heard a smash of glass. It was a bottle which he knocked with his foot. As he moved forward the next plank broke. Lucas managed to grab the next one, Enerjak leapt on to the arch with only 25 seconds left. He found the key and tries to reach for it. He managed to grab it, but has 9 seconds left.

"Hey Lucas, put your hands closer to your chest! I'm going to throw it at the count of three."

He threw it, bounced off Lucas' chest and landed on the floor. The timer reached zero and the winch yanked him in the air killing him. Hertia watched it as the chain pulled her further to the metal floor.

* * *

Void and Chaos armed with a handgun and shotgun visited the location where Manic recorded the video. Despite nobody being there Chaos has reason why he brought them there "When I was in uniform, I responded to a distress call."

He talked about how Manic saved his life that night. "I had no choice but to report Manic for brutality. He got a promotion and I got put on an island. I got transferred to IA and busted three of his guys. This place was called the Crossroads Manufacturing before it closed."

He remembered the riddle Manic told him. "The pig he killed was released from Clear Dawn psychiatric hospital. That's where the game's being held."

* * *

The words _Value your Loved Ones_ were painted on the wall near the stairs Enerjak was descending from. There's a TV a chart showing both upper and lower jaws. A timer above the door displayed 19:58. The TV turns on showing Hertia screaming his name. He saw the security camera knowing that they can see each other. As Enerjak thought for a moment, the TV changes channel to Billy the puppet.

"_Hello Enerjak Before you is the door that leads to your wife. However you must first make a choice. As you may have guessed, your decision will be as difficult as pulling teeth. The lock before you requires a four digit combination to open. However to access this key, a different sacrifice will have to be made. Watch and learn Enerjak." _Billy shows a set of fake teeth placed on a mannequin, with a person's hand holding pliers pulling out the left and right wisdom teeth. _"The necessary numbers have been etched onto two of your teeth. Look to the chart as a reference for which teeth to pull and in which order to enter the digits. Time is ticking down, you must make your decision quickly."_

Enerjak finds the pliers and placed it in his mouth. Hertia can do nothing but watch. He grasped the pliers and pulled his first tooth. Blood dripped and squirted and he pounded his arm on the table removing his wisdom tooth. He started on the second one still feeling the pain. He rammed himself against the wall to loosen it. He twisted the pliers, finally pulling the other tooth. Blood poured out like juice through a straw. He placed both teeth on the table and saw the combination. He enters 5693 and the door unlocked.


	21. Embrace Everyday as if it was your Last

Chaos found where Enerjak and Hertia are and started searching with SWAT. He can see the TV showing where Hertia is with the timer reading 17:43. He head upstairs with one of the teams following the red line.

At the station Void was keeping an eye on Jill. His cell rang which he answered. "Chaos has Manic's location. The game isn't over."

The first room they entered was where Julie-Su's corpse is. Chaos' phone rang, Lara-Su was calling him. "I found where that MPEG came from. At Pete's Auto Body on 58th Street, the junk yard."

Chaos can see the timer has 15 minutes and 18 seconds. He ran to where Manic's location while SWAT continues to search. They found Nic the Weasel's corpse and the leader heard Enerjak's grunting. "We got a live one."

The continued moving forward, they split and entered both rooms. One half entered the one with Lucas' hanging corpse and rejoined the others. The door marked _You Were Warned _slammed shut, locking them inside. Cyanide-pellets drop into an acid bath inside of a wire box, released deadly fumes. They were unable to escape and met their fate.

* * *

Enerjak spotted writing which said _Embrace Everyday as if it was Your Last. _He can see Hertia below him. He ran towards her until he got zapped from an electric fence. A widescreen TV showed Billy giving one last game.

"_Hello Enerjak. You have almost completed your rebirth. However, your final task will be your most difficult. The woman before you symbolizes your success. She is your trophy, and she has seen the good in your decision, despite its dishonest beginnings. Today, we will see if you can truly earn her love. To prove your status as a survivor, you must overcome a game that should be all too familiar. You supposedly survived it once already, so it should be easy to survive once again. Pierce the hooks through your chest muscles, and the game will begin. In order to free yourself and your wife, you must hoist yourself with these chains and connect the extension cords above you before the clock expires. Both hands will be needed to complete this task. But that should be simple, for, as you claim to understand, the pectoral muscles can easily support your weight. So I ask you Enerjak, when you embrace every day as if it is your last, will it be with your wife? Make your choice."_

He sees the hooks and he has to make a confession_. _"Hertia, I lied. I was never in a trap."

* * *

Chaos arrived back at the junk yard and told two cops to follow him and arm themselves. They went to the room where he found the reverse bear trap. He took one of the cops' shotguns and broke the mirror. He kicked the wall revealing a secret passageway. They soon found a hooded figure similar to the pig-masked figure. "Manic freeze!"

Chaos got closer and kicked the figure. It was one of the corpses from the junk yard with no limbs and no jaw. He spotted photos of Enerjak and his colleagues. He spotted a statue similar to the one at the building he and Void went to. He saw the camera Manic used and on the monitor he sees the junk yard and the rooms of the hospital. "He must of tapped into the station's security system. He's watching us the whole time."

He spotted Horatio Quack carrying in a body bag, Chaos noticed something was wrong. He called Lara-Su. "Tell all officers to head back to the station."

A sentry gun rose up and aimed at the officers. Lara-Su can hear the noise on the line. The gun fired turning the trio into Swiss cheese.

* * *

Dr. Quack opened the bag and Manic who was inside jammed a knife in his throat. He got off the table and saw someone coming. He leaned against the wall and once the door opened, he killed the cop. He headed to evidence room and stabbed another cop in the throat. He found Lara-Su trying to contact Chaos. He crept from behind and twisted her head until he heard a crack in her neck. He sees Jill with Void and another cop through the peep hole and has to find a way to get pass them. The cop heard a knocking on the door he came see Lara-Su's head, he doesn't know that she's dead. Once he opened the door, he felt Manic's knife inserted in his throat. Jill heard a banging noise once Manic pushed the cop near a cabinet and took his gun. Void turned and a bullet flew in his eye. Jill panicked and picked up a knife and hid it behind her back. Manic opened the cell door after using the keys Void has on his belt. He grabbed her hair and asked a question. "How do I look?"

She stabbed him in the side of the neck and makes a dash for it "Bitch!"

Jill runs for her life and finds the cop Manic killed and entered the evidence room. She hid behind a file cabinet. Manic found the room she's in and turned on the lights. He slowly searched for her until he spotted her. She got up and Manic kicked her in the stomach. He dragged her, took a chair with restraints and pounded her head until it bled. He strapped her in, found the same reverse bear trap Jill used on him, but his eyes on the original that was used on Mina Mongoose.

He placed it on her head fastening every part and locked it in place. Jill was shocked to see it happen. Manic pushed the button activating the timer. He watched her struggle to free herself and the trap being activated ripping her jaw apart, her teeth flew in the air and her tongue drop to the floor. "Game Over."

* * *

Enerjak placed the hooks in his "scars" where he supposedly inserted. He pulled the chain lifting himself in the air. There's only a minute and 44 seconds left. He continued to pull and his skin continues the rip apart. Hertia can see there's only 1:25 on the clock. "Pull, you're almost there."

He was almost near the plug and socket and has 40 seconds to go while Hertia cheered him on. He grabbed the socket and plug and struggled to connect them both. There were nearly together once the hooks ripped from the skin and he fell and landed on his side. The clock ticks down from 10 seconds to zero. Hertia was lowered only 15 inches and a dome shaped above her creating a giant funnel with a vent. Fire burst on both sides heating it, Enerjak got shocked from the fence trying to save her. All he can do is watch her been cooked alive before his very eyes.

* * *

Manic left the police station and head for his hideout. He took cash, gun and other things in his bag. The TV reported on what happened at the station while Manic released propane gas from a tank and doused the area with gasoline. He walked outside without turning around to watch the place explode. Two people who were Jigsaw's victims wore pig masks and restrained him and another stuck a syringe in his neck. Two of them revealed to be Captain Whisker and Shortfuse the Cybernik. The person took off the mask revealing Laurence Steward. Manic grabbed his leg but Mr. Steward pushed his hand away from him.

He locked Manic in the same bathroom, where he and Oscar "Porker" Lewis were locked in. The corpses of Porker, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower were still their almost in skeleton form. Manic reached for the hack saw but Steward picked up. He had flashback to where he amputated his own leg. "I don't think so."

He tossed it out the bathroom and was about to leave. He saw his decaying foot in the chain and turned off the lights.

"You can't fucking do this to me!" cried Manic.

"Game over," Mr. Steward said as he slammed the door shut locking him inside. There's no chance of Manic surviving.


End file.
